Unexpected
by lovetheturners
Summary: For anyone who loves Turnadette and wants to remember what they felt when Patrick and Shelagh fell in love. This is an AU story set in the future and features the new generation of Turners. I hope you enjoy my version of life for Tim, Angela and of course, Teddy. Warning this story does touch on the subject of cancer and loss. Certainly not as powerful as shown on CtM.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a modern AU story. This is outside my normal, but I hope it keeps you entertained during this hiatus….**

 **(Note: I did a bit a research, but do not claim to have medical experience. Physician Associate in UK is the same as Physician Assistant in the US. Medical people please forgive me. I also try to sound British but often fail)**

 **Set in 2006**

Sara McMillan had been a nurse for a handful of years when she decided to study to become a physician associate. She had been in London since university and training. She grew up in Aberdeen. Although she tried to go back to visit, it has been hard since she started her studies.

She was halfway through her two year training when she started a new general practice lecture with practical in a GP surgery.

She was looking forward to this rotation, although rumors had been going around about the different surgeries. One was rumored to be run by a real battle ax, another was inefficient and incredibly busy, while a third was the GP's who was giving the weekly lectures.

On the first evening lecture, Dr. E. Turner handed out their clinical assignments. Sara couldn't believe her good fortune, she was assigned to Dr. Turner's practice. In addition, her good friend Lydia was as well.

During the lecture she was mesmerized by him. He explained things clearly with quite a sense of humor. He was not like many other doctors she had met through the years. Most were conceited and pompous. He was rather disheveled wearing a tired looking jumper and his hair flopping in his face.

At the end of the lecture she decided that she should introduce herself to the doctor.

"Excuse me doctor, I wanted to introduce myself, I am Sara MacMillan."

"Oh yes, Miss. MacMillan, I look forward to working with you. I am hoping that you will enjoy general practice."

"I hope so doctor," she responded.

"I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning. Goodnight Miss. MacMillan."

"Goodnight doctor," she responded as he rushed off.

She felt extremely lucky for the prize assignment. She knew she could learn much in the next six months from this opportunity. She planned to be eager and to impress with her ability to learn and work tirelessly.

When she arrived she was impressed with the organized, modern surgery. She was told that she and Lydia would each be shadowing a doctor. There were three doctors in the practice and Lydia was assigned to Dr. Gilligan, the only woman. Meanwhile Sara was assigned to Dr. Turner. She learned that third doctor was also Dr. Turner, Dr. T. Turner.

Seeing Dr. E. Turner up close, she tried to decide just how old he was. She guessed that he was at least forty. She herself was just thirty. As she watch him with patient after patient, she noticed how compassionate he was. She liked his practical approach. He was so gentle and funny. All the children seem to love him and adults trusted him.

By the end of the day she was feeling incredibly pleased with her placement. When she let herself into her tiny flat she was exhausted. She already felt as if she had learned quite a bit. Alone she grazed on bread, cheese and fruit in front of a mindless comedy on the telly. Her food budget was limited. She picked up nursing shifts when she could to help support herself. Thankfully she had a bit of savings and her needs were few. She was not one to accumulate clothes nor care about brand names. She liked to have biscuits to go with her tea in the evening. To her that was indulgence.

She was up before her alarm ready for another day. She arrived early to find Dr. Turner already working in his office.

"You're quite eager," he said.

"Ready for another day."

"Come in, you can help me review this pile of lab reports."

She entered his rather small office and took a seat across his desk. He handed her a stack of papers and explained that she should look for results that are outside the normal range.

She went to work and occasionally asked questions. She also used the opportunity to glance around his office. It looked like he was a football fan...Liverpool. She also noticed his family photos. His wife was very pretty with brown hair and his young son and daughter were adorable. She saw other family photos as well.

"All done. These are not normal."

"Already finished. Well done. Let have a look at those."

They reviewed the results against the physical findings and complaints that were noted in the patient's charts. Sara made observations and doctor explained what she didn't know.

The others had arrived for the day and he told her that she would be with Dr. Gilligan today. She found herself slightly disappointed which was silly as she was there to learn from all the doctors.

She followed Dr. Gilligan as she had the day before. At lunch, she and Lydia stepped out to find a bite to eat.

"How do you like it?" Lydia asked.

"I love it. Everyone is so nice."

"Have you met the other Dr. Turner?"

"Not yet. I haven't even seen another doctor."

"He is older."

"Older like his father?"

"No, I think they are brothers, but definitely an age difference."

"Do they look like brothers?"

"A bit yes."

Sara always felt a bit uncomfortable being out in public with Lydia. She was blond and had curves that Sara could only dream of. Heads turned, because of Lydia not because of her. She felt curveless with straight brown hair that allowed her to disappear in any crowd.

Her afternoon went by quickly. Perhaps because Dr. Gilligan was a woman herself, she seemed to have more antenatal patients.

"Do the other doctors have many maternity patients?"

"They both do, but being a woman I definitely see more," doctor explained, "You will have an opportunity to work with our physician associate, Emily, in a month or so. She is on maternity leave. I delivered her baby boy last month."

"Lovely."

The following day she arrived early to find Dr. Turner at his desk again. He invited her to join him. She liked the additional instruction she was receiving.

On her way out, she was able to read his license framed and hanging on the wall. Edward P. Turner. He did not strike her as an Edward...Ed or Eddie she wondered.

She was with him again today. He allowed her to carry out examinations while he looked on. He was encouraging and helpful.

Being Friday, Lydia was preparing to go out right after office hours. The older Dr. Turner, who Sara had finally met, observed Lydia breeze out the door.

"You're not going out with Trixie?" he asked.

"Trixie? Her name is Lydia."

"I know. She reminds me of someone I knew when I was younger. I think it will be her nickname."

"Nickname? I hope you don't have one for me!"

"Oh but I do. I'm just not sure I want to share it."

"Is it mean?"

"Oh no, I just don't care to share why I chose it for you. I'm afraid you will insist."

"Fine. To answer your other question. I am not going to go out because I need to work this weekend."

"Next weekend one of us will be on call. You will need to be here."

"That's fine. I just pick up shifts to help pay the rent. Goodnight doctor. "

"Goodnight," he answered, but Sara never heard the nickname he whispered.

Tim watched her leave and under his breath said, "Goodnight Sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Sara was excited to go back on Monday morning. She arrived early and again helped doctor with paperwork.

"Did you have a nice weekend," he asked.

"I worked two shifts at the hospital."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. I like to work. I will like it better when I am not just a nurse."

"Don't say just a nurse. Nurses are essential. My mum was a nurse and a midwife for forty years."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'll be talking about that a bit in my lecture tomorrow night."

Everyday she experienced more and was given more responsibility. On Tuesday she was with Dr. T. Turner for the first time. Dr. Gilligan was off.

When she walked into the lecture later that evening doctor called her over.

"I wanted to tell you that I will be doing my rounds first thing. If you want to meet at hospital, you can join me."

"Thank you. I'd like that."

"What were you talking about?" Lydia asked.

"Rounds in the morning."

"He is so cute. Too bad he's married," Lydia whispered.

"Lydia! That's unethical he is our instructor. He could get fired. You could get expelled."

"The older one is really nice, but he calls me Trixie."

"I know. He won't tell me his nickname for me."

"He said that Trixie was a smart, talented midwife, but also a lot of fun back in the day. He said she dressed like she was right out of Vogue. I wonder back in the day was?"

"Shh, he going to start," Sara whispered.

Dr. Turner explained the history of general practice. He went into depth about the early days of the National Health. He spoke of his father who worked in the East End from the mid forties until he retired in the seventies. He brought his old medical bag had gone with him to every call. He explained his schedule of always being on-call...surgery in the morning and evenings, house calls and clinic in between. Then he would be call out all night if needed. He spoke of the vaccines that changed medicine and the medicines that were miracles and the ones that weren't like thalidomide. He continued and it was obvious how much he cared about his father and general practice.

Sara listened with fascination. She thought of Lydia's comment about him being cute. She realized that he was in an unkempt, floppy hair way. He looked like his brother, but his hair color was lighter and his eyes were blue. Quite a blue she now noticed while his brother's were darker...brown or perhaps green.

When she left the surgery, he was still working. This was unusual, because most nights he left with his last patient. She imagined he was rushing home to his wife and wee ones. Perhaps on Tuesdays, he didn't go home before going to university. He looked as if he just took off his clinical coat and put on a jumper. At least this week's was less sorry looking.

At the end of the lecture she said, "That was very fascinating doctor. See you first thing in the morning."

In the morning, she was waiting for him when he arrived. He looked floppier than usual.

"Are you alright doctor?"

"Oh yes, I just had trouble getting out this morning," he answered, then he mumbled, "spilled milk."

"Well you're here now. Did you do rounds last week?" she asked.

"No, when we start with new students. My brother usually takes care of the hospital for the first week while we handle the surgery."

He only had a few patients to see. Most were admitted to other specialists. The last stop was a children's ward.

"Hello Lily. I brought a new friend. This is Miss. Macmillan," he said as he handed her the chart to look at. She saw the words she expected based on Lily's lack of hair…'malignant and brain.'

"Hello Miss. Macmillan."

"It is very nice to meet you, Lily. If it alright you can call me Sara."

"I like your voice Sara. It's pretty. Do like it Dr. T?"

Doctor leaned over and whispered in Lily's ear and her eyes went wide and she responded, "really!"

Sara said, "What?"

"It's a secret," he said as he winked at Lily.

When they left, Sara said, "What did you say to her?"

"It's a secret."

"The Doctors Turner have a lot of secrets. I still don't know what my nickname is."

"Oh you are right we do have a lot of secrets," he laughed, "Working together we really try to keep family life out of the surgery."

She liked the way he looked when he laughed. He also liked the way he charmed a very sick five year old.

She settled into a routine. She was the first one at the surgery when she didn't go on rounds and she left with the last doctor. No one seemed to stay too long after the last patient. She spent her evenings studying. When she need to rest her mind, she would watch the telly. Occasionally she would go out with a friend, but it was not something she could afford and she was so tired she preferred to just stay home. If Lydia was Trixie, the fun girl, she should be named after a hard working homebody.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On Friday night she went home and changed into jeans and headed out to the supermarket. She had absolutely no food to eat and she was going to be on call with the older Dr. Turner that weekend.

She had heard the two brothers discussing who would be on call. The younger said it was his turn and the older said that he would do it. "You don't need to be like Dad...He had no choice...You have us."

She was wondering about the discussion she overheard. He had explained the schedule his father kept, but working the weekend didn't come close. She was looking through apples when a little voice caught her attention.

"Daddy do we have to eat fruit?"

She looked up to see the younger Dr. Turner pushing a carriage with his children at his side.

"Oh hello," she said.

"Miss. Macmillan."

"Just picking up a few things."

"Daddy, who's the lady?"

"This is Miss. Macmillan. She works at the surgery. These are my children, Patrick and Bernadette."

"Very nice to meet you both," Sara said sincerely.

Bernadette who appeared to be about six and had been doing all the talking said, "Daddy, why does she sound like Granny?"

"Because she came from Scotland like Granny."

"Your mother is Scottish?" Sara asked.

"Yes, but she's been in London since the forties when she came to train as a nurse."

"Is that what you whispered to Lily? That I sound like your Mum?"

"Guilty."

"Well Bernadette, I am glad I sound like your Granny. Does my nickname have anything to do with your mother?" she asked looking at doctor.

"I can't say," he smiled, "But we need to get our shopping done before bedtime so we must be moving on."

"Goodbye Miss. Macmillan," Bernadette said.

"Oh do call me Sara."

"Goodbye Sara," the little girl smiled and waved.

She watched as they decided on some fruit and continued on.

Sara had a bad habit of developing harmless crushes. She realized she was doing it again. She had warned Lydia and now she was thinking of him more than she should. The difference was she would never do anything about it. She never did.

During her schooling, she was always studying too hard to be noticed by boys. Then when she was working as a nurse, she would go out with friends. Men would come around her group, but she was never noticed. She had long accepted that she was invisible except in her work.

She had been on dates, but nothing ever came of them. Most were blind dates, set up by friends and eventually she said, "No more."

She was the only thirty year old who could count on one hand the men she'd kissed. Other than a few unwelcome gropes, that was the most she had ever experienced. Her romantic side was content watching silly movies.

On Saturday she worked less at the surgery than if she picked up shifts. They saw sick patient until they were all seen. Dr. Turner would be on call, but typically only maternity patients would require him to go to hospital. Sick patient were asked to wait until morning or sent to emergency ward. He did rounds each morning before the sick visits.

"This is a lot different than your father's schedule," Sara commented.

"Oh yes! I remember sitting in his car as he went on call after call. He was lucky because he had the Nonnatuns."

"Nonnatuns?"

"The Order of Saint Raymond Nonnatus, nuns and lay staff who were district nurses and midwives. They did all the deliveries. My father came only for medical complications."

"It all seems so amazing."

"The conditions were horrid. The overcrowded tenements and the babies just kept coming."

"I think my building is a reconditioned tenement."

"They were eventually all torn down. What was built in their place were not much better. That is probably where you live."

Lydia came out of an exam room. She had been asked to see the last patient. She reported her findings of an ear infection and recommended treatment. Then she and the doctor went back in so he could verify her diagnosis.

When the patient left, he said, "Well done. You both get high marks for today."

"High enough marks to learn my nickname?" Sara asked.

"You really want to know."

"Does it have anything to do with your Scottish mother, that I've been told I sound like?"

"Who told you that?"

"Bernadette. I met her at the supermarket last night."

"She would notice that. I'll tell you this. Your nickname has nothing to do with _my mother_ , but like Trixie, you remind me of one of the midwives I spoke of...My favourite."

"Your favourite, I am impressed."

"We'll see maybe I'll be in the mood to tell you tomorrow."

On Sunday, things were slower than the day before.

"We may be done noon," Dr. Turner said, "Miss. Macmillan, I heard you're quite good at reviewing lab results. Mine are a bit backed up. Would you mind helping out?"

"I'd be glad to doctor."

"There is a pile on my desk. Make yourself comfortable."

It was the first time she had been in the older Turner's office. He had a fascinating old placard that read 'Kenilworth Row Maternity Home and Surgery Dr. P. Turner.' No wonder they both used their first initial. They were just like their father, P. Turner...I'd bet he was Patrick, she thought, just like the little boy she met Friday night.

This office also had an old pinard on the desk much like the one she noticed on his brother's desk. She took a few minutes to look at the pictures. There was a old family picture...sitting on a sofa, but the baby was a girl and no little brother. She studied the parents...the younger doctor had the look of his father, but the hair color and eyes of his mother.

There were family pictures of the doctor and his beautiful wife and their two daughters. There was also a large family picture...The mother was in the middle and Bernadette and Patrick looked to be one and two years of age and...Oh my she thought...The sister is Dr. Gilligan! How did she not know that?

With that revelation, she sat down to work. She went through result after result. In one file she saw a note about follow up needed on the patient. It was addressed to Tim and signed Ange. It was a day of discoveries… the 'T' was for Tim and looking at his license on the wall she confirmed his proper name was Timothy.

"Are you through that whole pile?" he asked standing in the doorway.

"Almost...I left some notes. So have I earned the right to know?"

"Know? Oh, well I suppose. You remind me of my favorite midwife, but unlike Trixie, she was a nun...So I call you Sister. It is not meant as an insult. It is actually great respect. You remind me of my youth," he explained.

"Sister?" she asked. He nodded his head 'yes' and she said, "Okay."

Sara didn't know any Anglican nuns. Growing up she had some Catholic friends on her block and they always talked about how mean the nuns were at their school. She would need to trust him that the Anglican sisters were nicer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Tim made his way home on Sunday afternoon, he was not surprised to see his house full of family. His wife, Julie, was maternal to the nth degree. She took care of everyone including Mum, not that she needed much even at her age.

It was unusual for everyone not to gather on Sunday.

"Oh good you're home, dear! We can tuck in," Julie greeted him.

"How was it?" Ted asked.

"Slow. Those new students are top notch. I could have just put my feet up. I am now caught up on my labs."

"What are you calling these two, Tim?" Shelagh asked.

"You don't want to know," Ted answered.

"You're in trouble now," Angela laughed.

"Tell me," Shelagh insisted.

"Well one is Trixie and I've just told the other today," Tim explained.

"You didn't! Did you tell her why?" Julie asked.

"I just said she reminded me of my favourite," Tim answered.

"Your favourite, Tim?" Shelagh asked.

"You're on your own brother," Ted slapped him on him back.

"Well I'm not wrong am I?" Tim laughed.

"You're forgetting we didn't know her like...that," Angela said smiling.

"Enough of this talking behind backs, just out with it," Shelagh demanded.

"Alright, her nickname is Sister?" Tim mumbled.

"What!" Shelagh exclaimed.

"I couldn't help it she reminds me of my favourite sister," Tim protested.

"Who?" Shelagh asked.

"You." he answered.

"Timothy!" Shelagh responded.

"Why do I suddenly feel twelve again?" Tim said with dread.

"Even Bernadette asked why she sounds like you," Ted added.

"When did Bernadette meet her?" Angela asked.

"We saw her at the supermarket." Ted answered.

"What was she buying? She seems strapped financially," Tim commented.

"We should invite her next week so I can meet my younger self," Shelagh teased.

"No Mum, she's my student it wouldn't be right," Ted responded.

"I am just proud that the Turners are still providing general practice care in the East End...maybe we'll have another generation soon…" Shelagh said.

"Mum, Marianne has not decided what she wants yet. We have to be patient." Tim added.

"Tim, your daughters don't take after their namesakes at all," said Shelagh.

"I know Evangelina is the musical one and Marianne loves medicine," Tim responded as if they had had this discussion more than once.

"Sister Evangelina could hardly sing, but she was a good midwife…" Shelagh said remembering.

"We know Mum," Angela said, "Just like we know that you are convinced that she worked from heaven to bring your little gift from God, our little Teddy bear," she added mockingly.

"My three precious gifts," she smiled.

"We know...I was a gift from my mother and Angela was from hers whoever she maybe...sorry Ange and Teddy…" Tim continued.

Angela had tried to find out about her birth parents, but had no luck. She said she really just wanted to thank them, because she couldn't imagine not growing up a Turner.

As the afternoon wore on, Ted knew he should take his children home. He'd rather stay with family, but they were getting tired. They had run around with Angela's boys for hours in the garden.

Before he moved, Tim's phone rang.

"Who's due?" Angela wondered out loud.

They listened as Tim answered.

When he hung up, he looked at Ted and said, "Ann Cox."

"She's my patient. I'll go if you watch them for me." Ted said.

"Go. I'll take them home later," Julie said.

Ted called Patrick and Bernadette. He explained to them that he had to go, but Auntie would take them home. Anytime he left his children, he thought of his father.

Tim arrived for the later stage of labour. Delivery nurses handle most of the care and joke that the doctor comes in for the catch.

The delivery was fairly smooth. His patient required a few stitches. The baby boy was healthy. The charts were updated and it was half past seven. He knew he should go home, but he decided to stop on to see Lily.

When he approached her room, he heard her laughing. Entering he was surprised to see Miss. Macmillan taking Lily's blood pressure and pulse.

"Well this is a surprise!" he said.

"Greetings Dr. Turner."

"Hi, Dr. T!" Lily said.

"I was able to pick up an evening shift after I was done at the surgery. I was pleased to find out Lily is one of my patients today."

"Well I just delivered a baby and thought I would pop in before I went home."

"Wonderful...I am off to my next patient."

He sat with Lily for a few minutes. Then he looked at her chart for updates. Her labs worried him. She had an oncologist that was responsible for her care, but he liked to keep updated. He planned to follow up tomorrow.

When he arrived at home, Julie had bathed his children and was reading to them.

They both jumped up and ran to him when they saw him. They smelled so sweet and clean as he hugged them.

"Right then, I'll let you finish chapter five and you can find out what happens to Jack and Annie. I'll go home to see what Tim's been up to."

"He's probably eaten the cake," Ted joked.

"Goodnight lovies!"

Ted finished the chapter and announced it was time for bed. They were both tired and didn't give him any trouble.

When he went downstairs he looked in the refrigerator, but decided he wasn't hungry. He noticed that Julie brought over food. She was always taking care of them...Ever since that day...two years and three months and 'Stop!' he thought. He could go to the days, hours, and minutes to the moment when the phone rang and it was not about one of his patients.

Melissa, his Mel, had been on a little holiday with her three closest friends from uni. They were staying down by Brighton and had been in the pub too long. Crazy Joanie was driving and lost control. Joan and Mel were in the front and had no chance. Amy had a major concussion and broke bones. She still suffers from the effects of the accident medically and emotionally.

He didn't know how he would have gotten through those first days, weeks without his family. How do you deal with children of age three and four who just wanted their Mummy and didn't understand why she wasn't coming back?

He often thought of his father and drew strength from knowing that he moved on after Tim's mum. It was so hard to imagine that his father had ever loved another besides his own Mum. I suppose if you can love each of your children equally and fully, then perhaps you can as well with your wives...One thing he knew was that he was not looking for love and well meaning friends should stop trying to find it for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sara was surprised to see the younger Dr. Turner at hospital on Sunday. She assumed Dr. Tim, as she had discovered his first name, would handle any calls. Later when she was seeing to Lily, she said that he visited a lot. Sara was glad to be learning from doctors like the Turners who care about their patients.

She did wonder about her nickname. He said it was a compliment. She would have to trust him. She liked the older one, Tim. He was old enough to be her father...her father who just turned sixty was probably older.

She missed her father and wished she could go home to visit more. He couldn't visit, because as a vicar his parish always needed him. She had yet to decide where she would work when she finished her certification. Perhaps she would return to Aberdeen.

Monday morning, Dr. Gilligan was on hospital rounds with Lydia. Sara went into the surgery early, but young Dr. Turner did not arrive until just before their first appointment.

"Sorry I meant to tell you that I would be late. Perhaps I should put you in my phone so I can text you when my schedule changes," the young doctor said.

"I hope you don't mind. I went through the lab reports on your desk."

"Oh splendid. I may start sleeping in and let you do my work for me," he joked.

The older Dr. Turner came in and greeted them, "Good morning sister. Did all go well with Mrs. Cox?"

"Well enough...she'll be sore. I'll check with Ange when she comes in." his brother answered.

"I thought you were on call," Sara commented to Tim.

"We try to take our own deliveries if we can and since my brother was sitting around my house eating my food…" Tim explained.

"I was invited. Apparently our hardest working student finished with you here then worked a shift on the paediatrics oncology ward and was the first one in this morning." his younger brother responded.

"I am quite impressed sister," Tim responded.

She had no response, but to smile. She was curious to watch the Dr. Turner's interact with Dr. Gilligan now that she realized she was their sister.

Dr. Turner stopped her when she walked in to ask about his post natal patient.

"She is fine. She slept some last night...baby is latching on. All is well." Angela answered.

"I'll go check on her at lunch." the younger Doctor said.

"Don't forget to eat. Oh and Lily is fine too, but you know that since you stopped by last evening." Angela added.

"Yes. Very briefly," he said.

"Sorry though she has a new favourite person. All I heard about was Sara, Sara, Sara," his sister smiled.

Yes definitely acting like his sister, Sara thought.

If Dr.T was bothered that Lily asked about her, he did not let on. They kept busy seeing patients all morning. They diagnosed a sinus infection, high blood pressure, three possible strep throats and one three year old check up and an eighteen month both with jabs.

"Okay I am off to hospital. Do you have plans for your lunch hour or would you want to come?" the younger doctor asked.

"I have a date with a cheese sandwich, so yes I think a trip to hospital will be more exciting." Sara answered.

"Maybe not exciting, but possibly educational," he responded.

They visited Mrs. Cox who was pleased to see Dr. Turner. He checked her medical chart. Asked if he could examine her and proceeded to check her uterus. He then asked if his student could also examine her. He explained to Sara what she was feeling.

They then turned their attention to the newborn. They checked the cord, his heart, and lungs. Both mum and baby were determined to be doing just fine.

"Dr. Gilligan did all this earlier."

"I know, but I wanted to check on you myself. You look on course to go home tomorrow. Are you ready?"

"I think so. My mum will help," she answered.

"I'll be back in the morning and we'll talk about discharge. Meanwhile the nurses can answer all your questions."

"Thank you doctor, Goodbye," Mrs. Cox said.

Sara noticed that he pressed the button for the fourth floor and knew where they were going next.

Lily was in bed, but not as chipper as yesterday. She had spent the morning receiving chemotherapy. She looked so tiny in the bed and was clearly very sick. Her mother was sitting with her.

"Hello Dr. Turner." Lily's Mum, Christine said.

"Hello Christine and hello Lily...I brought a friend again."

"Sara," she said weakly.

"I'm here Lily," Sara said bending down to Lily.

Lily had a faint smile.

"We just stopped in for a minute. We'll be back in the morning." he said.

Christine thanked them for coming and said, "Sara...Lily has taken a liking to you."

"It's mutual. She is a special girl," Sara answered.

On their way out, Dr. Turner said, "That never gets easier."

When they arrived back at the surgery he said, "You still have time to quickly eat your sandwich."

"I've an apple too."

"You may not have time for that," he joked...at least she thought he joked.

"What about your lunch?" she asked.

He responded, "I can eat while you see my patients."

The afternoon went quickly and after the last patient Dr. T left. Sara took her apple she never ate at lunch and headed back to hospital.

When she reached Lily's room, her mother and father were sitting with her.

"How is she doing?" Sara asked.

"She's sleeping."

"Have you had a break?" Sara was concerned.

"No," Christine answered.

"Go take a walk, get some tea...I'll stay with her."

"Are you sure?" Christine asked.

"Absolutely."

Sara watched the little girl sleep and prayed for her. She wasn't sure why she'd captured her heart so quickly, but somehow she had.

Lily slept during her stay, but Christine found the need to talk. She told her about how Dr. Turner noticed an issue in an examination and refer her to specialists for confirmation. She spoke about the ups and downs and the long stay in hospital.

Sara listened and offered nothing but a hand to hold and a promise to pray for them.

"My father is a vicar, prayer is what we do," Sara explained.

"Thank you."

Sara went home and thought of Lily. She called her father. They spoke a while and she asked him to pray for little Lily.

When she went to bed, she felt like she had done something for Lily.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She woke Tuesday morning early and jumped out of bed. In the shower, she thought about how she would be seeing Lily this morning and said a prayer for the wee one. Then she realized that it wasn't Lily that was her last thought before she fell asleep.

She remembered driving in his car to and from hospital with the child's seats and books and broken pieces of biscuits in the backseat. She wondered what it would be like to be part of a family. She wondered what his beautiful wife was like…

They met at hospital and rounded on all the patients saving Mrs. Cox and Lily for last. He wrote out discharge instructions for Mum and baby with plans to see baby at the surgery in a few weeks.

When they reached Lily's room she was awake. Christine was at her side.

"Morning," she greeted them both.

Sara instinctively went to Christine took her hand and asked if she had slept.

"I slept in this chair a bit," she answered honestly.

"You'll need some sleep," doctor said, "Now hello Lily! Feeling awful?"

"Yes. Sara come see my bow."

Lily, tiny and pale had a new hair ribbon attached to the cap she worn on her head. The littlest thing made her happy, Sara thought.

"Oh it's lovely. Isn't it doctor?" Sara asked.

"It is. Must lovelier than the one I tied up this morning."

Sara tried to picture him fixing up Bernadette's hair. Hair just seemed like a job for mothers. Her mum fixed her hair and after she died Sara had to learn for herself.

While doctor looked at Lily's chart, Sara spoke to Christine. She offered to come sit with Lily Wednesday evening to give her a rest. Christine hesitated and Sara said, "I'll stop by after surgery."

On the way out doctor commented that she was too little to be so unwell.

"What is her prognosis?"

"Not great."

"I'll keep praying for her."

"Me too. I've got my Mum praying for her too. She is quite religious. "

"I called my Dad last night and asked him...He's a Vicar."

The day was busy and when surgery was over for the day, Sara lingered.

Dr. Tim saw her and said, "Go home."

"I have lecture this evening."

"Oh right. If you're bored I have lab reports on my desk. I'm off."

"Goodbye doctor, have a pleasant evening."

She sat at his desk and went through his lab reports. She heard talking in the office next door.

She knew she was being lazy, but she got up to get some tea. She heard bits of the conversation.

"I'll home after you're in bed."..."Be a good boy."..."Save a piece of cake for me."..."I love you."

She loved that they were a loving family. He had hung up and saw her.

"Miss. Macmillan you're still here."

"It didn't make sense to go home. Your brother has work for me."

"You'll need to eat."

"I have a packed dinner. Won't you eat?"

"I'll have dinner waiting at home," he answered.

She sat with her cup of tea in the kitchenette and ate her sandwich and indulged with a few biscuits.

He came in for tea himself and said, "Biscuits. Lucky you."

"Have one. I've more than I need."

"He sat with his tea and ate a biscuit."

"I just finished preparing for tonight. Hopefully you find it interesting."

"I always do."

"Well Miss. Macmillan, you'd best watch the time, you wouldn't want to be late."

"Of course not, but doctor…"

"Yes," he said looking right at her.

She could see how blue his eyes were and said, "I wish you would call me Sara, everyone else does...well except for the other Dr. Turner of course."

"Ah yes, sister," he chuckled.

"Can you tell me about my nickname?"

"My daughter is named for her," he said.

"Bernadette...So Sister Bernadette? Like the old movie _The Song of Bernadette_?"

"Perhaps. Now time to go sister."

"Urgh."

These male doctors were infuriating. Just this morning, Dr. Gilligan had called her Sara. She even said that when there were no patients Sara could call her Angela.

She added, "My brothers are proper. They both want to be just like my Dad. Do you know we would have Christmas dinner at the convent and the nurses and nuns would say 'Pass the turkey, Dr. Turner.'"

Looking at her desk Sara noticed an old pinard and said, "Oh you have an old pinard too."

"Mine belonged to my godmother and my brothers have mum and dad's. They remind us of our history here in the East End."

Sara responded lovely, but wanted to asked more questions. She thought it was brilliant.

Dr. Turner wasn't wearing a jumper this week. She noticed he had his sleeves rolled up. He must have done it when he was preparing earlier, because they were that way when they had tea. His arms looked strong. She wondered if he had time for the gym. She hadn't had the time or energy to run since before winter, but spring was here. Perhaps she should start again...perhaps she should listen and not stare at his forearms. Don't look at his eyes...you've turned into a nutter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wednesday morning younger Dr. T gave her a small space near the nurse's telephone triage area. He explained that they would leave the lab results for her to review. She could consult with the doctors as needed.

The arrangement was very practical, but she had enjoyed reviewing them together in his office. She knew she should not be thinking this way. She was used to having crushes, but never before with a man she saw almost every day. Still her crushes were innocent. She never expected them to be reciprocated which was good considering this crush was married, her teacher and at least ten years older than her. It was wrong on so many levels and she was the daughter of a vicar. She knew right from wrong.

At the end of surgery, she went to sit with Lily. It took some convincing, but Christine agreed to go home. Lily was feeling better. She was only a bit unwell from her treatment. She asked Sara to read to her. She read for a long time until Lily was restless. Lily began asking her questions.

"What's your favorite colour?"

"Blue. What's yours?"

"Purple. What's your favorite animal?"

"Cat. I had a cat growing up. Yours?"

"Pandas."

"I thought you meant pets. I love giraffes too."

"What's your favorite biscuit?

"Any kind."

"Me too," Lily laughed.

"Who's your favorite doctor?" Sara asked.

"Easy! Dr. T, because when he comes to see me he doesn't hurt me. He just talks to me."

"Are you tired? Can I get you anything?" Sara asked.

"My mummy always sings to me," she answered.

"What should I sing?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. Sara thought then she remembered a song that always made her feel better.

She sang, " _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens…_ "

When she finished the song as best as she could remember, Lily said, "You have a pretty voice."

"I usually only sing in church. Let's get you settled to sleep. "

She sat with Lily until she fell asleep. When she left she was smiling. Lily was a special girl and the first friend she had made in a long time.

The week flew by like the others before it. It became typical for Lydia to be under the supervision of Angela and Sara the young doctor...the one that seemed to be filling her thoughts much more than was proper. On weekends they worked with whomever was on call. It was not every weekend as they rotated with another GP practice.

On Friday, Lydia convinced her to go out for lunch. She was excited because she had a new boyfriend.

"You should come out with us. James has a lot of friends," Lydia said.

"We need to work in the morning."

"Which one are we with?"

"I think they are discussing that now."

"I hope it's the young one...I like looking at him."

"Lydia! You have to stop," Sara sounded quite indignant even though she was secretly thinking the same thing. Perhaps she should try to meet someone. It might keep her mind off him.

"A girl can enjoy looking," Lydia smiled.

"If I go out will you promise not to leave me alone?" when Lydia nodded, Sara said, "Just for one drink."

At the end of the day, Lydia spent time freshening up.

"Not going out Sister," Tim commented.

"Actually I think I will," Sara smiled.

His younger brother popped around the corner and said, "We have rounds first thing."

"I'll be there doctor," Sara replied, thinking she now knew who was on call.

When Sara and Lydia walked in the pub, Lydia scanned the room for James. When she spied him, she waved and smiled and headed towards him with a walk that Sara could never pull off.

She introduced Sara to James who asked, "So you're the other one working with Lyd?"

"That's me."

"I had to absolutely beg her to come out," Lydia explained.

"My friend Declan should be coming soon," James added, "Let's get some pints."

Sara listened as they talked. She learned that James worked in IT. They seemed so familiar and comfortable with one another, even though she knew they met a few weeks ago. Dating and relationships were so foreign to her.

When Declan arrived, he was a good looking chap dressed in his business suit. He sat down and they made introductions. Halfway through her first drink, Declan was on his second and she felt a hand on her knee under the table. The hand started traveling up and she pushed it away. When the hand appeared again, she hadn't finish half her beer, but she stood up and said, "Well it was nice meeting you, but I must be going. "

There were protests from all of them, but the loudest from Lydia. To answer the protest she explained that she had washing to do and she had to be at hospital early. Sara breathed a sigh of relief when she stepped out into the fresh air.

The following morning she was waiting for doctor when he arrived. He smiled and she felt warm inside. When they arrived at the surgery after rounds, James was dropping Lydia off.

Clearly they had spent the night together. Sara could not imagine ever doing that.

"Hi James," she greeted him.

"Hi Sara. Declan was wondering if you'd want to get together again."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Lydia asked.

"Because he's a wanker!" Sara responded and when she turned to walk into the surgery, doctor was right there and he seemed to be smirking. She felt mortified.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At lunch on Friday, Tim and Angela tried to convince him that he didn't need to be on-call for the weekend.

"I've got it arranged. Louise is coming to stay. She loves her weekends with us," Ted explained, "I think she secretly likes a break from George." Louise was his mother-in-law and she had been invaluable to him since the accident. It helped her own grief as well to be with Patrick and Bernadette. "You won't let me be on-call on weeknights, let me do my weekend," Ted protested more.

"You can't run out in the middle of the night and leave the children," Angela reminded him.

"I know that! What did Dad do?" he asked Tim.

"He left me sleeping. Times were different then. I was nine and ten and I also played out in the streets all day.

"Poor abandoned orphan," Angela teased.

"You should thank me...both of you...there's no way Dad would have fell for Mum if not for me. She cared for me and he noticed that," Tim was very sure of his role in Mum and Dad finding each other. He turned to Ted and said, "You need to find someone who cares for your children."

"I'm not looking for anyone. So we're sorted for the weekend," Teddy stated.

His siblings nodded and Angela added, "You'll change your mind Teddy Bear."

Teddy gave her a murderous look, but had always let her get away with calling him that. Tim called him Bear, but that did not seem as awful. Tim loved nicknames.

Teddy was surprised when he heard his student telling Tim that she was going out. He reminded her that she needed to meet him early. She didn't seem the type to stay out late or drink too much. She seemed far too dedicated and serious in his mind.

Truthfully he thought later when he was home alone, he wished he was out with friends getting pissed. Instead he was home trying to find something worth watching on the telly. When Mel was alive, he never felt alone even when he was. She had her financial job and traveled to the continent often, so he was used to taking care of the children alone.

Their marriage was not the most conventional which was clear by the fact that she never took the Turner name. What may not have worked for others worked for them. They had some differences...Her idea of an evening out was all dressed up at a posh restaurant that put a few tidbits of food on a plate and most of it garnish. He prefered to dress in jean and walk to a local restaurant where the plates were loaded with food. How he missed the intimacies of having a special evening out. He missed the intimacies of their time together at home...their little family of four and later in the evening just the two of them...oh yes how he missed that...

He managed with some help. He had a housekeeper who cleaned the house and kept up with the laundry. He dropped the children at the babysitter's in the morning and picked them up after surgery. The babysitter took them to and from school.

On Tuesdays either Julie or Louise would pick them up at school and stay until after his lecture. Julie also picked them up for activities like football. He knew she loved them and they loved her. Most Tuesday evenings Tim would be at his house enjoying his children too.

Still mornings and dinners and tired evenings were his to deal with alone day after day. Perhaps that was why he looked forward to his Tuesday lectures. He stayed at the surgery where it was quiet and then spent the evening with adults.

Tim's advice after Mel's death was to always talk about her. Patrick and Bernadette knew they could talk about her with anyone in the family. Mum especially liked to support them just as she had Tim so many years ago.

He wasn't really surprised that Sara arrived at hospital before him on Saturday morning. When they arrived at the surgery, he overheard Sara tell Lydia about a wanker. He wondered what he said or did to earn that distinction. Apparently she hadn't had a pleasant evening out. Somehow he suspected that she had high standards. Later he overheard them talking again.

"Posh! The bugger tried running his hand up my leg under the table!" Sara said.

Lydia responded, "He liked you."

Before Sara could respond he walked into the kitchenette and said, "We've got patients."

He was surprised that it bothered him to hear the events of the previous night. She did not deserve to be treated that way. He wanted to let her know that he was sorry for his gender, but decided it wouldn't be appropriate.

It was after noon and they still had more appointments. He was looking over a chart when his children came bursting into the surgery.

"Where's Nana?"

"In the car, she is talking to Grandpa," Bernadette answered.

"Well go sit in the kitchen, I'm still working." They had plans to go out to lunch and perhaps a film that afternoon.

"Are there biscuits?" Patrick asked.

"No biscuits! You'll ruin your lunch."

"Who's going to ruin their lunch?" Sara asked.

"Sara!" Bernadette yelled and ran up to her and hugged her.

Ted smiled at his daughter as he went to see his next patient. When they were done with patients, he found Sara in the kitchen in deep conversation about football with Patrick while Bernadette tried gaining her attention by saying, "Sara, Sara…"

"Okay gang we are done. Off we go," he interrupted.

"Bye Sara," Bernadette said and hugged her tight. Patrick waved goodbye. Ted smiled at her and she smiled back. Nice smile he thought absently. When they went outside Louise was waiting for them in her car. Bernadette was singing the praises of Sara. Louise raised her eyebrows in questioning to Ted.

"She seems quite taken with one of our new students," he answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sara really enjoyed visiting with Bernadette and Patrick. The first time she met them, Patrick was very quiet, but he seemed to be warming up.

Faced with an afternoon off she decided to go for a run which was something she had not done in months. She took it slow, but felt great when she was done. After her shower she decided to go visit Lily. Even though she was on a tight budget she stopped to buy a colouring book for her. She had just seen her this morning and she was all smiles when she walked in her room. Christine was sitting by her bed.

"I heard you were already here today," Christine said.

"That was official, this is not."

"How are you Lily?"

"Tired Sara."

"I've brought you something," Sara said as she took the book out of the bag.

"Ooo thank you."

Sara and Lily coloured for a while as Lily provided the conversation. Christine went to stretch her legs while Sara was with Lily.

When Lily was too exhausted, Sara told her to rest and she sat by her side.

Christine came back shortly after with tea for Sara.

"Thank you for coming to see her...It means so much," Christine said.

"She is special girl. How are you doing?"

"Just holding on. She had one more chemotherapy treatment and then they'll do scans. She has had radiation and chemo...I just hope they've worked."

"Me too," Sara said quietly.

"I never see my other daughter. She is having difficulty coping...of course."

"I didn't know Lily had a sister."

"Daphne..She's thirteen. Lily was our little surprise. I was almost forty when she was born. Dr. Turner wanted me to go to an obstetrician, but I insisted that I wanted a Turner to deliver my baby."

"Were you delivered by a Turner?" Sara asked.

"No, one of the sisters, but old Dr. Turner was there to check on things because I was born in his Maternity Home," she answered.

"I saw the sign for the maternity home and surgery."

"They're long gone now, but if you grew up in the East End, you were brought into this world by one of the Nonnatus nuns or nurses. Then Dr. Turner gave us our jabs and took care of us if we were sick."

"Now his children are carrying on today," Sara said thoughtfully.

"Everyone loved the Turners. Oh Mrs. Turner couldn't be nicer."

"Are the sons like their father?"

"Yes, each in their own way. Lily loves Dr. T and I think it's mutual."

"I think you're right of course he isn't the only one," Sara laughed.

Sara left shortly after and as she exited the building, she saw Dr. Turner heading her way.

"Hello doctor."

"Have you been working?"

"No, visiting Lily."

"Ah, well I have a baby on the way," he paused and added, "I know it's not part of your training, but it's quite an amazing thing to see...That's if you aren't busy."

"No..no, I'd love to watch...if the mother doesn't mind."

She followed him back in. He went to change out of his street clothes.

When he reappeared he was looking very much like a doctor in green hospital issued scrubs. They entered the room and he announced, "Hello Mrs. Watson, I am afraid you've got me today. I've brought my student Miss. Macmillan."

"Where's Dr. Gill-ow, ooo."

"That's right just breath through it. My sister's off with her family for the day...Nurse how far along is she?"

"Last check eight," the nurse said.

"Foetal heart rate?"

"Steady 130."

"Ok, after your next contraction I am going to check to see how you're progressing."

Sara watched as he examined her and he announced, "Well done. We can get you ready to meet this baby."

The pushing went on for quite a while. Sara watched as he made a small incision to help the head.

"Alright now, one big push now….Well done...now on the next contraction I want another big push...That's it, that's it, wonderful. Well done, you have a boy. Father would you like to cut the cord?"

As the new father came closer, doctor took a moment to turn toward Sara and smiled. She was already smiling having watched the birth, but his smile sent prickles straight through to her belly and beyond.

'Get a grip' she chided herself for her reaction. He called her over as he assessed the newborn. Although delivery was outside of her area, newborn care wasn't.

She waited as he took care of the third stage of labor and repair. He then left the new mum in the capable hands of the nurses.

"Congratulations! You have a very health son. I will let Dr. Gilligan know. I'm scheduled to come by in the morning, but you will see her Monday morning...possibly before."

"Thank you doctor."

"Do you think Angela will come see her this weekend?" Sara asked once they left the room.

"She may. I have rounds in the morning regardless."

"Yes doctor. Thank you for inviting me," she added and walked away.

Sara wasn't sure why she left so quickly. Watching him in the delivery was a hundred times better than watching him with patients in the surgery. He was so gentle and encouraging. Then when he smiled at her. She knew it was obviously a smile over the joy of the birth...meaningless. Clearly her body didn't listen to her brain when it reacted.

She was watching a romantic comedy when her mobile chimed. She read the text.

 _No rounds CU at surgery. Trixie on rounds._

That was the first text she received from him. She entered his number and responded:

 _OK._

She then texted Lydia:

 _I heard you got rounds in the am._

Lydia responded:

 _Yes :-(_

Sara noticed that he referred to Lydia as _Trixie_. Did he refer to her as _Sister_? Even after she asked him he to call her Sara, he still called her Miss. Macmillan or his student. Angela was right he was proper. For the first time she did not arrive at the surgery early. She was not late, but not early. If doctor noticed he said nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sunday after surgery, she went for another run. It felt good to be outside exercising her body. She wished the run would take all her crazy thoughts away. She tried blaring them out with music, but they kept creeping back. She spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning her small flat and doing the wash she hadn't done Friday night. She had some reading to do before the lecture on Tuesday.

She planned to go to bed early and debated about what time she should get to surgery in the morning. Suddenly she realized she was being foolish. She wanted to stand out as a student so she needed to stay with her plan...first to arrive, last to leave.

Monday flew by and Tuesday they were back on rounds. They always saved Lily for last. She had her treatment and was sick again.

"Sara," she said weakly.

"Hello darling," Sara leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Dr. T, Sara is my friend."

"I can see that. I see you are not feeling very well," he answered.

"No. I want to go home," Lily whined.

"I know, I really do," he said gently.

On the way out, Sara said, "It breaks my heart seeing her like that."

"Mine too," he responded.

She was bothered all day thinking of Lily. At the end of the day she left and decided to try a run before lecture. She walked in late and saw him look at her funny. How ironic the girl who was always early was late for class. The run had cleared her mind a bit and she felt better. She was able to focus and concentrate on his teaching. After class he called her over.

"I'm sorry I was late doctor."

"No matter...I wanted to tell you that I saw Lily again. She was feeling a bit better."

She realized that he must have stopped at hospital between surgery and lecture. "Oh I'm glad. Thank you doctor."

"We won't round again until Friday."

"That's alright I'll see her tomorrow after surgery."

"Do you go see her often?" he asked.

"Yes...Well goodnight doctor," she answered.

"Night."

Teddy could tell that seeing Lily so sick bothered her. He had been struggling with Lily's illness himself since he noticed an issue during her physical and sent her off to specialist. The little one had been so brave and her parents too.

His student had been acting different since the weekend. He expected it had to do with her emotions for Lily. She left immediately this afternoon which was not like her and then she was late for lecture. He didn't realize she knew how to be late. She looked different almost flush and her hair was up in a pony tail. He muttered to himself because ponytails were supposed to be so easy, but not when he is doing up Bernadette's hair.

She looked...she looked like she had spent the time between surgery and lecture snogging with her pink cheeks and the glow in her eyes. Why did that thought give him pause? Perhaps because it was inconsistent with how he thought she was. Now Trix...Lydia, he could see being up for it before lecture. Maybe she just had a little rest and his imagination was running wild. On the drive home he thought...I am pathetic. I need to worry about my sorry life not anyone else's. My job is to teach. The house was quiet Julie was reading when he came home.

"How was everything?" he asked.

"Perfect. They are wonderful. Dinner's warm in the oven. Goodnight love."

She kissed him on the cheek and he asked, "Sure you won't leave him for me?"

"You're too young for me, Teddy love. You'll find someone to love you the way I love Tim."

When she left he doubted he would ever find what he wanted. He wanted someone to love him the way Mum loved Dad...Someone he could love the way Dad loved Mum. He loved Mel and she loved him, but she also loved her job more. He knew when they married that their love was the love of ordinary people not like his parents. He was sure that he and the kids came second to her job. He accepted that he loved her more than she him.

They had been together for seven years and neither were in a hurry to get married. Then Bernadette happened and she was totally unplanned. He felt foolish because he certainly knew antibiotics and the pill didn't mix. He was mortified when he had to tell his Mum. He had wondered if they would have married if...Still they did and they had a great life. He loved his children and he loved her. Then everything turned upside down and here he was eating his warmed dinner alone...Thinking of love...The kind that he was not sure existed for just anyone.

He went to bed because he was too lonely being awake. He was not asleep when he heard Bernadette cry out and he ran to her.

"It's alright sweetie Daddy's here, " he said as he held her tight.

"I want Mummy," she cried as she clung to him.

"I know love, I miss her too," he answered her and felt tears in his eyes.

She used to cry out every night, but it'd been better. Perhaps because he was out tonight. When he held her, he often thought of his Dad...Did Tim cry out in the night? Did Dad feel as utterly helpless as Teddy felt now? So instead of going to sleep early, he went quite late and both he and Bernadette were dragging the next morning. He dropped them at school himself and got to the surgery just in time for his first appointment.

"Rough night?" Angela asked.

He nodded and said, "Bernadette."

"Again. Oh my sweet girl. Sorry love."

Again Teddy was reminded of how lucky he was to have his family. He always had a shoulder when he needed one.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sara was surprised when he came in so late. He looked disheveled. His hair was floppier than usual and he looked tired. She overheard the conversation with his sister and wondered if Bernadette was sick. Truthfully she did not have time to dwell on it as patients were waiting.

She went to see Lily again that evening. The little one was still feeling horrid, but lit up when she saw Sara. Again Sara insisted that Christine take a break. She agreed to go downstairs where her husband and older daughter were having a bite. Lily asked Sara to sing to her again and she did. Sara made a mental note to find some new songs to sing. She sat with her until her family came back. Lily's sister looked just like her, but with an older face. Older not because of her years, but because of her experiences. Sara told her she was so glad to meet her and she saw a faint smile.

"I'd be happy to stay with Daphne one evening so you both can be here," Sara offered.

"I don't need a babysitter," she announced.

"Oh I know that. I thought you might like a friend," Sara smiled at her.

"Maybe," she responded.

Sara knew what it was like to be thirteen and hurting. She was just shy of thirteen when her mother died. She was sad and lonely. She had her father and her brother, Billy, but they were just as sad as she was. Oh well that was a long time ago, she thought.

On Thursday evening, she visited again.

"Sara you came!"

Lily was sitting up and feeling better. Christine on the other hand looked worse.

"Are you sleeping at all?" Sara asked.

"A little. She is scheduled for scans. We are going to find out if all this treatment is working."

"When?" Sara asked.

"On Monday. Then we'll have a meeting with all the doctors."

On Friday morning, Dr. Turner called her into his office. "I wanted to talk about our schedule. As you know our surgery is not open this weekend. You are free."

"I've already got my shifts," she answered.

He nodded and continued, "Emily, our Physician's Associate will be back on Monday. A bit part time to start. Emily will take my appointments on Monday afternoon. I've a meeting at hospital."

"About Lily?"

"Yes, I was thinking that you could go over as well and sit with her while her parents are in the meeting," he said.

"I would like that we've become quite good friends," Sara replied.

"So I've heard. Well then time to start our day."

Sara spent the weekend on the cardiac ward. It was not her favorite place, but she needed to work. She popped in on Lily every chance she got.

On Saturday at the end of her shift, Christine asked if she might want to stay with Daphne for a few hours that evening.

"Of course. That is if Daphne is alright with it," Sara replied.

They made plans that Sara would bring a pizza for them to share. Christine offered her money, but she refused. They lived in a cute little flat just around the corner from her dingy one. Daphne was polite, but unsure.

Sara started the conversation by asking, "Did your Mum tell you how I met Lily."

"Ya, Dr. Turner."

"I am his student."

"Aren't you too old to be a student?"

"I am already a nurse, but I am studying for a new job."

"Oh. Where are you from?" Daphne asked.

"Scotland."

"I could tell that you sound different."

"Yes, I am told that a lot."

"This pizza is good. Thank you," Daphne warmed a bit.

"Daphne, I wanted to tell you that I know what it's like when unexpected things happen. My life was turned upside down when I was about your age."

"What happened?"

"My mum got sick."

"Did she die?"

"Yes," Sara responded softly.

"Do you think Lily will die?"

"I don't know...I hope not," Sara answered.

"Mum says we're gonna find out on Monday. I don't want to go to school, but she says I should."

"Dr. Turner asked me to stay with Lily during the meeting."

"Good she won't be alone," Daphne said quietly.

They sat in silence for awhile. Then Daphne said, "It's hard enough with Lily being sick, but Mum is never here."

"I know she feels horrible about that," Sara responded, she paused and added, "I wish there was a way to make everything magically better."

After they'd eaten and had talked enough. They decided to watch a film. Daphne suggested her favorite _Princess Diaries_ and Sara had never seen it so they settled down together. Both were glad for the escape. Sara toss and turned that night. Daphne was so scared and vulnerable and reminded her of herself. It was easy to shut her eyes and go right back to the sorrow of losing her mother.

She was tired on Sunday and back on the cardiac ward. Why are men such wankers? Half of them tried grabbing her anytime she came near. Then there were the cath lab patients so she needed to check their groins. She would be happy is she never had to see another penis, ever!

She stopped by to see Lily on her way out.

"Thank you for staying with Daphne. She had fun," Christine said.

"I did too. She is a great girl."

"You'll make a wonderful mother."

"Oh no, that's not in the cards for me," Sara protested.

"You never know Mr. Right might be out there waiting for you."

She wanted to protest, especially after the men she dealt with all day, but one never knew what the future held. When Sara turned her attention to Lily she asked, "And how's my favourite patient today?"

"Better. Mummy said I might be able to go home soon. Will you come see me at home?"

"Of course I will. You're my friend."

Sara was not going to stop caring when Lily left hospital. Tomorrow they would have some answers...good or bad.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Monday morning came and Teddy hit snooze. He didn't want to get out of bed. He heard little footsteps and knew he was about to have company .

"Urgh!"

Patrick always seemed to land right on top of him when he jumped onto his bed. He rolled him over and tickled him. His laughter was music worth waking up to.

"Alright up. We need breakfast and we need to get out the door. Where's your sister?"

"I dunno."

"Bernadette," he yelled, "time to get up."

When she didn't come he went to find her. She was still in bed.

"Daddy, I don't feel good," she moaned.

Oh no not today he thought. Luckily he wasn't doing rounds.

"What hurts baby?"

"My belly."

"Like you're going to throw up or like you need to go poo?"

"I dunno."

He felt around her belly asking where it hurt. He felt her head and decided she didn't have a fever.

"Try to get up and see how you feel."

She got up and went with him to the kitchen.

"Do you want to eat?"

"No."

He reached for the phone and dialed the one number he had relied on more than any other.

Julie answered, "Good morning, Teddy."

"Morning. Listen Bernadette doesn't feel well. Could you?"

"Of course. I'll come right over."

"You're sure I'm not ruining your day?"

"No. Nothing that can't wait."

"Thank you."

He needed to get himself dressed and ready. He wanted to look respectable as he had the case meeting for Lily that afternoon. He thought of Christine and how nervous she must be today. He made it to the surgery and started to prepare for his day. Their star student was already at work. Tim came in and asked him about Bernadette.

"She may be fine or I am going to owe Julie for dealing with sick."

"Jules can handle it. She's got a stronger stomach than me."

"Some doctor you are." he teased.

Emily walked in and they all welcomed her back.

Sara was working at her desk when Emily came. It was clear that she was well liked by the greeting she received. Dr. Tim took her over to introduce her, "This is Miss. Macmillan, but I call her Sister."

"Sister, huh," Emily raised her eyebrows.

"It's Sara. Nice to meet you."

"Over here is Trixie," Tim said.

"Lydia, Thank you."

"I see you both have your nicknames."

"Do you have one?" Lydia asked.

"I did. He called me Gabby, because he thought I talked to the patients too much."

"He stopped?" Lydia asked.

"Yes it was a condition upon my accepting the position."

Just after three, Sara and Dr. Turner left the surgery together for hospital. When they arrived, she went up to Lily's room and he went to wherever the meeting was being held.

Lily and Sara coloured. Lily seemed oblivious to the fact there was a group of doctors discussing her medical condition. Sara wished she could forget it.

Eventually Dr. Turner came in the room, greeted Lily and asked, "You ready?"

Sara stood and hugged Lily goodbye. On the way out, she asked what happened. He didn't speak until they were in his car.

"It's not good."

Sara gasped. She knew this was a possibility, but she had tried to be optimistic.

"Tell me...please."

"I will back at the surgery. Not while I'm driving."

They drove in silence. When they reached the surgery it was after five and everyone had left. He walked into the kitchenette filled a glass with water and drank it. When he finally turned towards her, she thought she saw wetness at the corners of his eyes.

"The scan showed minimal change. The radiation and chemo did little to the tumors."

"Is there anything else they can do? Can they remove them?"

"That would not be a cure. It would only add time," he said gently.

"And if they do nothing?"

"It is hard to say. Maybe months."

"Oh," Sara gasped and she couldn't stop the tears from coming. She tried to say, "Sorry," but could hardly speak.

He walked toward her and she could see tears running down his cheek. He surprised her by wrapping her in his arms and holding her. There was nothing she could do, but blubber all over his shirt. Eventually he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and said, "Here. It's clean."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"I think so."

"I hate to leave you like this, but Bernadette is sick. I really need to get home to her," he said softly.

"She's sick?"

"Just a bug. Still…"

"Go. I'm fine. Thank you doctor."

He looked at her and saw pain...the pain of compassion. He reluctantly left her standing in the kitchenette alone. When Teddy arrived home, he saw Tim was there. Tim asked, "So?"

Teddy looked at Patrick who was playing Snakes and Ladders with Tim and just shook his head 'no.'

Teddy went to see Bernadette who was lying on the sofa.

"How's my princess feeling?" he asked.

"Better Daddy."

Teddy found out at lunchtime that she had been sick.

"Has she eaten at all?" He asked Julie.

"A little bit of dry toast. I've been making sure she's been drinking."

"Thank you."

"I'll be back in the morning," she said.

"You sure it's no bother?"

"No, of course not. Tim will take your rounds. Go eat."

Tim met Teddy in the kitchen. Teddy told him about Lily.

"Bloody hell. She is what age five?" Ted nodded, "How was Christine?"

"She held it together, better than Sister...She's been spending a lot of time with Lily."

"Poor thing."

Teddy thought about the scene in the kitchenette. They were both gutted. He was used to crying, but not in front of others.

Tim and Julie left and he put his children to bed. He hoped that Bernadette would sleep, but he would leave both their doors open. He liked to be able to hear her if she needed him. It was early, but he climbed in bed and flipped on the telly. Then he remembered that he wasn't doing rounds and so he took his mobile to send a text.

 _Not doing rounds tomorrow._

She responded quickly.

 _Ok. Thanks for letting me know._

He looked at his mobile a minute and then typed:

 _RU feeling better?_

She replied.

 _Just trying to not think about it._

He responded:

 _Sorry_

Her:

 _No it was nice of you to ask. Is B. feeling ok?_

Him:

 _A bit. No school yet_

Her:

 _CU_ _in the morning_

He was glad she was better for now. Things were going to get worse. Poor Lily and Christine and Gordon and Daphne and also Sister, he thought. He lost his wife, but as horrid as that was he still couldn't imagine losing a child.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sara was surprised that he kept texting her last night. Did his wife know? Actually it was very innocent...Just like when he held her. At the time her sorrow had consumed her so she just felt comfort from his embrace. Later lying in bed she remembered the feel of his arms around her and her head on his chest.

She arrived at the surgery early. She had work from Monday to catch up on.

When Angela came in, she went right up to Sara and said, "Oh Sara I heard."

Sara thought to herself, heard what that you're married brother had held me.

Angela continued, "My heart bleeds for the whole family."

"I know," she replied quietly.

He came in a few minutes before their first appointments were to start. She heard Angela asked, "How's Bernadette?"

The rest of the conversation happened in his office. Were they talking about Lily, she wondered. They were both leaving his office and she heard, "I'll go home after surgery to make sure she's still sane. Tuesdays can be hard."

"But you love it and the day she isn't sane with your children is the day the world ends. Mine are a different story." They both laughed.

"Good morning Sister," younger Dr. T smiled.

Angela said, "Really! You too!"

"Well Tim's right," doctor protested.

"If that's the case you should call her something else then...and you know what I mean."

Sara didn't know what to say. All she knew was there was more to this 'sister' than anyone was letting on. She wished he would call her Sara. He could console her, but he wouldn't use her given name.

She liked working it kept her mind off Lily. She would be useless if she let her thoughts go in that direction...Truthfully there was another direction she had to keep her thoughts away from, as well. Every time she walked into the kitchenette she thought of not only the embrace, but the tears in his eyes. His sensitivity was touching.

Sara ate her sandwich with Emily in the kitchenette. She spoke of her new baby and how she was both happy and sad to be back at work. "We can't afford for me not to work. My husband teaches at the grammar school. We need two salaries."

"I need one," Sara joked.

"I remember my pauper student days, but you'll be working soon enough."

"I still have almost a year to go."

Neither sat for long. Sara went back to her little desk and could hear the three doctors together in an office. Most siblings she knew didn't get on so well.

Her own brother has been talking about coming to London. He's been asking to stay with her until he got a position. She hardly had room for herself and she liked her alone time. Her biggest concern was that he would stay too long.

Later in the afternoon, doctor told her that Lily was going home. "What will our role be?" she asked.

"I told Christine that I will come see her as needed."

"You'll make house calls?"

"Just like my father," he said, but he didn't smile.

As she overheard earlier doctor left after the last patient. She decided what she needed was another run. She would have to cut it short so she wouldn't be late again.

Teddy went home to check on Bernadette, but mostly to ease his guilt over his sister-in-law taking care of her for two full days. Everything was well in hand. Bernadette had felt up to helping bake a cake. He ate the dinner that Julie had made, more guilt, and changed his clothes. No reason he couldn't be more comfortable for his lecture. He changed into jeans, but decided to leave his striped dress shirt on. Instead he rolled up the sleeves past his elbow. He kissed his children and left for the university. He wanted to be early to finished reviewing his material. A block from home he waited as a runner crossed the street. Suddenly he recognized the runner. He watched as she gracefully ran across the street and entered a rundown building.

A few thoughts came to mind at once. The first was how close she lived to him. No wonder they shopped at the same supermarket. The second was that she must be really struggling if she lived there. The third was why did he refuse to say her name...He could think it now...I saw Sara running, but he felt awkward saying it. Last it occurred to him that she must have gone for a run last week. He felt foolish thinking what he had thought. Why did his mind go there? That was the one place his mind had no business being.

She arrived for class just in time this week. She looked scrubbed with her hair in a ponytail again. What she looked he thought was young.

Sara felt better after her run. When she walked in her heart lurched. He was standing there watching her...wearing jeans and his shirt sleeves rolled up.

Lydia noticed his attire as well, because when Sara sat down Lydia whispered, "Yummy!"

Sara laughed hoping it prevented herself from blushing.

Lydia added, "Nice eye candy!"

"Lydia, shush!," Sara whispered.

His lecture started and Sara spent the entire time taking notes. Don't look up she thought. She knew if she looked up she would remember the feel of his embrace then she would see the glint of gold from the band he wore around his finger. Married instructor, married instructor she repeated over and over.

She dashed out as soon as he finished speaking. When she entered her little flat she let out a sigh of relief...her sanctuary..then her mobile chimed.

 _Rounds tomorrow_

She replied.

 _Ok_

She held her breath waiting to see if he was going to say anything else. Thankfully he didn't. She wished she could afford to go home for a weekend. Seeing her father and going to church might set her head straight. Perhaps she could arrange her schedule so she could get to church on a Sunday morning. Yes, she thought, church was just what she needed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sara was dreading rounds. She kept thinking about not seeing Lily. If only she had gone home cured, but that was not to be.

Finally as they were leaving she said, "Weird not stopping in paediatrics."

"I know," he said as if he were thinking the same thing.

Again once she was busy at the surgery she didn't dwell on Lily. She did text Christine to see if she could come visit. Christine responded:

 _Anytime. Lily misses you._

Sara replied:

 _This evening_

Sara wasn't sure what to expect, but when she arrived Lily was dressed and walking around. She was so used to seeing her in bed at hospital. If she didn't know better she wouldn't have known she was sick.

Lily showed off her room. Sara told her how pretty it was. She loved the stenciling on the wall that read, ' _Lily Rose.'_ She visited for a little while until Lily's bedtime. Christine asked her to stay to talk once Lily was snug in her bed, Christine offered her a glass of wine. She accepted.

"Don't worry, I don't do this every night," Christine said.

"I wasn't thinking that."

"I knew before they told us that she wasn't better," she paused, "I almost stopped those last treatments because they made her so sick, but I couldn't just in case they were the miracle we needed."

"I am so sorry and devastated over the news and I just met her last month," she paused and continued, "Dr. Turner is as well."

"You've been a good friend to Lily and me and Daph."

"I don't have many friends. I work, I study, I work some more," Sara admitted.

"You don't do anything fun?"

"I spend time with Lily, that's fun. I did start running again. My work at the surgery is fun."

"The Turners are all so kind. I got a card from Mrs. Turner. So thoughtful."

Sara thought about the woman she'd seen in pictures and asked, "How old is she?"

"I am not sure. Close to eighty I suppose."

"How old is doctor?"

"Well I'm forty and he was at least two or three years ahead of me...he was at grammar school with my brother." Christine continued, "When I was young and single I would've liked for him to notice me. I think he still looks good! Don't you think so?"

Sara thought, you would have liked to have seen him last night in his jeans, but she wasn't willing to let on to Christine that she found him attractive...that he was all she ever thought about.

Instead she asked, "How are you really doing?"

Christine laughed, "You changed the answering my question."

Sara sighed and said, "Well I'm not blind. Now really how are you getting on?"

Oh well you know it's hard. One minute I'm so glad to have her home and the next I'm reminded why. Hospice care will start soon."

"I keep praying."

"She's not going to get better," Christine reminded Sara quietly.

"Then I'll pray for comfort for all of you."

"Sara, you really are one of a kind. You're so caring. I feel better just talking to you."

"I'm glad," Sara said wishing there was more she could do. Strange, but Sara felt better than she had since she heard the news. She liked seeing Lily acting normal. For how long she didn't know, but for now.

On Thursday morning, the doctors called everyone together to go over the schedule. Sunday was Easter and the older Dr. T was on call for the weekend. Monday the surgery would have weekend schedule, but the younger Dr.T would be on call.

They offered Sara and Lydia one of the two days off and Lydia chose Easter before Sara could open her mouth, so Sara chose Saturday. So much for her plans to attend church, she thought disappointed.

Then they explained that Dr. Gilligan was off on Tuesday and then young Dr. T would be off the rest of the week.

"Oh one last thing, none of us are on call the following weekend."

Sara had forgotten about Easter. She wished she had Easter off so she could go to church, but she would plan to go the following Sunday. Time went by quickly, Sara picked up shifts on her Saturday off and Easter evening. It was better than spending the day alone. On Monday, the morning was slow and they were done by noon.

"Did you have a nice Easter," Sara asked Lydia.

"Yes, you know family thing," Lydia responded and turned and asked doctor, "How was your Easter?"

"Spent it with family. My children had a wonderful day. What about you Sister?"

"Well you know me, I worked. My family's in Scotland," she answered.

After surgery, she went for a run and then went to visit Lily again. Tuesday came and she stayed to work after everyone, except doctor, had left. It appeared that he was back to staying at the surgery until his lecture.

He poked his head out and commented, "You're not going for your run?"

Surprised she asked, "How did you know?"

"I drove past you last week. You're more ambitious than me, I haven't had time to run in years."

"You run?"

"Well football was my sport, but running kept me in shape for the team."

She could see him in a football kit. Oh! Don't go there she thought. "What are you doing for your days off?" she asked.

"School holidays...just being Dad."

"Lovely," she responded and thought was that all I could say so she added, "You're a good one."

"A good Dad? I try, but I don't always feel that way. I just follow my parent's example."

Everything she heard about the first Dr. Turner made her sorry she never met him. He and his wife clearly raised three wonderful children. She did wonder about Bernadette and Patrick's mother...what kind of mother was that beautiful woman in the pictures on his desk. She also wondered how she would feel if she ever met her. The woman whose husband Sara had been lusting after...

The lecture went well and now that it was warmer the jumpers were gone and he had his sleeves rolled up again. She never knew forearms could be so enticing. She was slightly disappointed when she realized that she would not see him for almost a week. Stop thinking like that…'married, married, instructor, instructor' she chanted over and over to herself.

At the end of the lecture she approached him and said, "Thank you doctor, that was very interesting. Well I guess I'll see you next week."

"Yes, next week," he responded, but he was looking at her intently as if she had a problem with her eyes.

"Have a nice holiday," she added and turned to leave. She wondered what could have been so interesting with her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Teddy did not mind Easter as much as he thought he might. He was used to spending time with his family and it was much like any other Sunday. He hated having to hide the eggs on his own, but the joy on his children's faces was well worth it.

On Monday when they were sharing their Easter stories he felt sorry for Sara. At least he had family to share the holiday with and of course his children. They were what kept him going day after day.

He wasn't sure why he commented about her running. Did he secretly want her to know that he saw her? He'd been feeling a bit odd since the scene in the kitchenette. It was as if holding her and connecting with her in their mutual grief had cracked the wall he had erected around himself. He had shut himself off from so much since the accident. He could only handle work, his children and his family. His mates would call and encourage him to go out, but he never wanted to.

Suddenly his star student was affecting everyone...Lily loved her, Bernadette too. It would be one thing if it was just the little girls, but he saw it with patients too and even Tim was showing favoritism towards her.

Tonight when she walked into the lecture he was reminded of how her tiny body felt against him. Then when they spoke he noticed her eyes. They were an incredible blue with specks of gold. He surprised himself when he found it hard to look away. He realized that some time off was just what he needed. He had been working with her too closely. He just need some space then he would be back to normal.

On Wednesday he planned to catch up on things that had been neglected. He had bills to pay and accounts to balance. Mel had been the one who was good with figures . She worked for a big Swiss bank and with her wages the numbers added up very nicely. With just his not so much. She had a large life insurance policy from the bank. He used it to pay off their row house. Still with the housekeeper and the babysitter money was tight.

Mel traveled for work and met clients at expensive restaurants. When they went out she liked to get dressed up and go to gourmet restaurants and shows in the West End. He preferred Italian closer to home to him thick marinara, course bread and chianti was the perfect night out. Well add the tiramisu and a little _romance_ at home, then it was really perfect.

Bloody hell, he was thinking of his Mel and suddenly he began wondering if Sara liked Italian food. She was his student. Her future career depended on his ability to mentor and evaluate her fairly. What was it about her? Was it an Oedipus things because she spoke like his Mum? She was similar enough that Tim gave her a nickname which might as well have been 'mum.'

In the afternoon, they set off to the park for a kickabout. The fresh air and sunshine felt good. He thought of Sara running and wondered if she felt the same exhilaration that he had when he looked in her eyes. Why was he thinking of her again? At bedtime, they all piled on his bed and read a story about a pig who lived in a house with humans and ate toast. It was a silly story and the pig was chased through the garden by the next door neighbor. The children laughed and he was content.

When they were asleep and the house was quiet his contentment dissolved and the loneliness crept in. He reminded himself of all the nights Mel was gone on business when he didn't feel this way. The difference was that then he always knew she'd be coming home...but never again.

He looked at his mobile...he could ring Tim or Angela or Mum. It was not too late...then he saw the text messages between him and Sara. He wanted to keep the exchange going each time, but he stopped. It wouldn't be right, she was his student. Perhaps he was drawn to her, because she seemed to be as lonely as he was. He called Tim under the pretext of seeing how things were at the surgery. Tim as usual saw right through him.

"I think we need a holiday. Let's go to River Test for the weekend," Tim suggested.

"I can't go off fishing," Teddy protested.

"Jules will take your kids. She would prefer them to a weekend with me underfoot."

"She loves you and you know it," Teddy said.

"Yes, but after nearly thirty years she could use break."

"Does she know about this idea of yours?" Teddy asked.

"Hold the line," Tim said and then Ted heard muffled voices and, "She said go have fun."

"Let me think on it."

"Not too long we'll need to sort things out."

In the morning, he asked the children if they would like to spend the weekend with Auntie Julie. He shouldn't have been surprised that they were very keen on the idea. They loved staying at Tim's house especially since Mum was there too. Julie always treated them to cakes and puddings that he just didn't have at home. The more he thought about it the more he decided that a change of scenery was just the thing. He let Tim know that he would go and Tim responded that he would take care of everything.

On Friday afternoon, they were leaving the park late and in the distance he saw her running. He resisted the urge to turn and drive past her. He instead turned toward home and hoped that the fishing would help to clear his mind once and for all.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The week dragged for Sara. She liked working with Dr. Tim, but he was not his brother. When she came home after the lecture she looked in the mirror to see what was wrong with her eyes. Other than looking tired they looked quite normal.

She visited Lily again. She and Christine were getting to be good friends and she enjoyed talking with her. Lily was full of personality and it was easy for Sara to forget how sick she was.

On Friday afternoon their appointments slowed down and Dr. Tim was teasing 'Trixie' about her social life.

Then he turned to Sara and said, "I think I named you well, Sister, all work and no fun."

"I have fun. As a matter of fact I am planning a run through the park when I am done."

"Oh Exciting!" he teased, "You should go now. You deserve it, you're always the last to leave. Besides I promise I'll give a favorable report to my brother."

Sara decided to take him up on his offer and got a head start on her run. Later when she was in the park she saw a car leaving the car park that looked a lot like the younger doctor's volvo. She wondered if the family had been enjoying the park.

It seemed as if he was on her mind constantly. She thought not working with him this week would straighten her head out. It really hadn't worked. Even her prayers had changed. She always prayed for her father and brother, then Christine and Lily and their family. Last her prayers became more of a pleading when she asked to end these constant thoughts of him.

On Sunday morning she attended services at All Saint's. She really tried to listen to the vicar and keep away from her wandering thoughts. Singing certainly helped as it always filled her heart with joy. While she was walking out she heard her name, "Sara, Sara, Sara…" Turning she saw Bernadette. The little girl ran toward her and gave her a hug.

"Hello, Bernadette," she said looking around for her parents. Instead two woman that she recognized from pictures approached them with Patrick.

"Hello Mrs. Turner. I am Sara Macmillan."

"Oh yes, lovely to meet you," Mrs. Turner said.

"See Granny, you do sound alike!"

Everyone laughed and Tim's wife greeted her saying, "I'm Julie, Tim's wife. We've heard good things about you."

"Have you?"

"Yes, hard working at the surgery and Bernadette is a fan as well."

"Well thank you. Bernadette, where's your…"

"They're away," Julie cut her off. Although Sara was unaware it was because Patrick was missing his father and best not to mention him. Sara visit to church failed because now she found herself thinking of him away with his wife... _Don't think about it,_ she told herself.

"Are you from Aberdeen?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"Yes, I've been in London for almost ten years working as a nurse."

"I came from Aberdeenshire to train to be a nurse and then a midwife. It was a very long time ago."

"I have considered going back to Aberdeen to be closer to my family once I am certified," Sara said.

"I am so glad that I stayed. London is where I belong, but I'm sure you'll make the right decision," Mrs. Turner said kindly.

This was an idea that she had been considering more and more. She certainly didn't have any reason to stay. If this crush of hers didn't stop that would be a reason to leave.

"It was very nice to have met you," Sara said.

Julie Turner said, "Have a lovely day, Sara."

Bernadette gave her one last hug and followed her grandmother and aunt.

On Monday morning, everyone was back at the surgery. Sara found comfort in the regular routine and familiar faces. "Did you have a nice holiday, doctor," she asked the younger brother.

"I did. Thank you."

Sara notice wherever he went, he spent time outside. He had color on his face. Unfortunately it only added to his good looks, she moaned to herself.

Teddy had never been so glad to go back to work after holiday. He had trouble suppressing this attraction he had for her. He didn't know what would become of it, but he knew it meant he was healing. The pain had subsided and he found himself thinking of Sara more than Mel.

Tuesday afternoon came and he offered for her to leave surgery early, so she could go for her run. She refused saying that she didn't run every day. They both did their work until it was time to go. He wondered if she ever ate.

"When do you eat?" he asked.

"I'll have a bite when I get home."

"When I was in school Mum would pack extra food for me so I could share with anyone who didn't have enough. I feel as though I should bring extra for you."

"I'm not a charity case. I may have limited funds, but I don't starve. You haven't eaten either."

"I'll have a meal waiting for me when I get home," he said feeling very thankful to Julie and all she did.

He liked seeing her listen intently to his every word. She was the most serious student he could remember, except for Emily perhaps. Emily stood out and they knew they had to hire her. They spoke of hiring another Physician Associate when the right one came along. He wondered if his brother and sister would want to hire Sara... perhaps.

What he liked most about her, aside from her striking eyes and her honey coloured hair that looked like silk, was the way she cared about everyone. The pain in her eyes over Lily was genuine. The conversation she had with a lonely elderly patient earlier was genuine. He could tell that she was not trying to impress, she's just doing what came natural.

She already charmed Mum. When he mentioned it, Sara was surprised. She responded, "We hardly spoke...briefly about being from Aberdeen."

"She found you 'delightful' and she liked that you seemed to like Bernadette as much as she likes you."

"Oh, does she like me?" Sara asked in jest.

"Oh yes. You're like a child whisperer."

"No, that's you, doctor," she argued.

"Well that's enough ego boost for one day. Wouldn't want it to go to my head," he teased.

As Ted finally sat eating the lovely meal that Julie had left for him, he found himself thinking of Sara again. He imagined her as alone as he was, nibbling on some excuse for a meal. He was not alone though, he had his children and his family. Who did she have he wondered?

As spring marched on he was surprised by how often the thoughts of her invaded his head. He had been struggling for so long, just trying to carry on. As the weeks progressed he found that he thought less about what he had lost and more about things he shouldn't be thinking of...like the way she had so much satisfaction for a job done well or the way she had a thirst for knowledge and absorbed everything he told her or the way she interacted with patients young and old. Everyday some patient would point out to him how wonderful she was and he agreed. Still what he thought about most was the way her small body felt when he consoled her and the way that she looked when she met his gaze. Could it be possible that she was thinking things she shouldn't be about him too...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sara's brother, Billy who was four years younger, quit his job in Aberdeen and decided to come to London. As he yet to get a job, he invited himself to stay with her. This meant two of them were squeezed into her tiny flat. The sofa where she liked to relax was now his bed.

It was exciting when he arrived. In fact she was off that weekend and they spent much of it visiting. They went for a stroll in the park. It was a beautiful day and Billy kept making her laugh.

Sara commented, "The doctor, my instructor, is over there."

"Where?" he asked.

"Over there with the football."

He was having a kickabout with Patrick and Bernadette. Suddenly, Bernadette saw her and ran her way. Doctor at first looked shocked at his daughter running off, until he saw Sara and waved. Bernadette plowed right into Sara and hugged her.

"We're getting our fresh air."

"I see that. You shouldn't run off from your father like that though."

"I know," she responded in a small voice whilst looking at her feet.

"Go back to him, he is waiting for you," Sara said, looking up she saw doctor with his hands on his hips looking at them. She thought about going over, but she wasn't sure she would recover from seeing him in jeans and tee shirt. From a distance he looked better than as Lydia said 'yummy.'

Bernadette reluctantly ran back to her father, Sara waved at them and she and Billy strolled off.

The work week was hard, Billy wanted to go out, but she had work and studies. She also visited Lily twice. On Thursday, she was complaining to Lydia.

"We'll have to go out tomorrow night then. I'll bring Geoffrey, the four of us will have some fun."

Lydia had a new date, Geoffrey, was older and divorced.

"I think that's a good idea...Billy is awfully fun," Sara said just as the younger doctor approached.

He said, "Socialites, remember we are working this weekend."

"Of course doctor," Lydia smiled her charming smile.

Friday night, Sara left before the doctors for the first time. They met at a local pub. Sara met Geoffrey, but knew it wouldn't last. Lydia appeared to be the fun girl, but Sara knew she had commitment issues. A broken engagement practically on the church steps left her hurt. She would meet men, love them, then let them go, before they let her go. Sara hoped that someday she would find a gem who would fight for her. However much she felt sorry for Lydia, she didn't like the way she was noticing Billy. She didn't want her little brother next in line.

The following morning, it started… "Billy is so cute."..."He is so funny." Sara smiled, Billy could always make her laugh even when times were sad, like after their Mum died.

"Time to work party girls," doctor said a little sharp. Sara was surprised at his tone.

Ted had been irritated all week. He couldn't quite shake the image of Sara walking in the park. She looked so happy. He should feel glad, because clearly she was not as lonely as he once thought. On Friday, it became clear that this Billy was her boyfriend. Saturday morning, his imagination went places it shouldn't about just how happy she seemed.

As much as he tried not to he always seemed aware of her presence. He occasionally would catch her looking his way which confused him. He did not mean to be short with them. His words just flew out, if he didn't know better he would say that he was feeling a bit jealous. How could he be jealous? He was not looking for a relationship or was he? He had his memories and his children which should be enough for him...but he thought, it wasn't enough for his father.

If his father hadn't fallen in love with his mother, he would have lived his life as a lonely, overworked doctor and Tim, the best brother, would have been an only child. He could go on...Mum would be a nun, Angela would be part of some other family and he of course wouldn't exist. So many lives changed because his father opened his grieving heart to Sister Bernadette. How exactly it all happened was still a bit of a mystery, but given the love he saw between his parents, he knew it was meant to be. He also knew he was starting to open his heart. What that would mean he didn't know.

He vowed to not let this Billy bother him. He saw how happy they looked together in the park. He seemed a bit young for her, but what did he know. He was too old for her anyways. Except it was almost like hearing his father's voice in his head saying, 'I was even older than your Mum and it never bothered us.' Teddy knew the age difference meant nothing until he was gone and Mum was left alone. But most men die before their wives, well except for him and his father, who both lost their wives young.

He had just finished with a delivery on Saturday night, when there she was walked out at the end of her shift.

"I see we'll both be tired in the morning," he commented.

"You got called in?"

"Yes, at least this one decided to be born before midnight. Being called out to deliver a baby always makes me think of my parents."

"Your family is so close. It's nice. I am close to my brother, too close," she added under her breath, "but my father is so far away."

"You never mention your mother," he commented.

"She died when I was younger."

"No wonder, my brother likes you so much."

"Why?"

"Because his mother died when he was young. He is really my half brother, but we don't think like that in my family. He is just one of my Mum's gifts."

What was wrong with him? Why was he sharing this with her, standing on the footpath at half past eleven at night. If everything were different, he might have the urge to say, 'let's go get a drink.' He wanted to, but she had Billy and he was still her instructor.

"Gifts?" she questioned, looking up at him. Their eyes connected and he couldn't look away. It seemed like forever that they gazed into each other's eyes. It took all he had not to reach out and touch her. Luckily a car drove by and the distraction broke their connection.

"Yes, she always calls us her three precious gifts. Tim was her first one from his birth mother. She has always loved him like her own."

"I guess that explains the age difference," she said.

"Yes, fifteen years," reluctantly he added, "We both need to be up in the morning."

"Am I meeting you here."

"No need. I'll see you at the surgery Miss. Macmillan," he added as he saw another GP approaching.

"You're out later Dr. Turner."

"Yes, looks like we're both on call this weekend, Dr. Hayes."

Sara had walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

He had decided that he would not take her on morning rounds anymore. Angela hadn't taken Lydia but a few times. He continued to take her because she was eager and it made Lily happy. Now Lily was home and there were no more hospital visits.

The Monday evening following their conversation outside hospital , his mobile chimed:

 _Rounds in morning?_

Him _:_

 _Just go to surg._

Her:

 _Why?_

Him _:_

 _No need._

Her:

 _R U certain?_

Him _:_

 _Yes. You do more than needed_

Her:

 _I like to work. I like to learn_

Him _:_

 _You may be the best student I've had_

Her:

 _Really?_

Him _:_

 _If anyone asks I'll deny it_

Her:

 _I have it in writing_

Him _:_

 _Oops!_

Her:

 _I have to study_

Him _:_

 _Ok. I have some work to do too_

Her:

 _Bye_

Why did he linger so long? Because he liked talking to her. He liked her company. Okay, he knew the truth. He really liked her and it was a problem. He was her instructor and she had a boyfriend. It wasn't as bad as what his father faced...she wasn't a nun. Afterall she would not be his student forever. Boyfriends come and go, he thought, Lydia's had at least two since she'd been at the surgery. Still Sara was not Lydia.

Sara was having trouble reading doctor lately. The others doctors were overly friendly. Dr. Tim had even dropped formalities with her. When no patients were present she called his Dr. Tim. When patients were present he called her Sara instead of sister. Angela had always been friendly.

Her doctor was friendly one day, having a conversation on the footpath or chatting through text messages. Then others days, he was short because she and Lydia were talking about their night out. Perhaps he knew she had a crush and he was trying to squash it. Now he came right out and told her she was his best student. That praise was important to her, since work was her priority. He really sent her on an emotional rollercoaster. She often wondered about his wife. She had never seen her and he never mentioned her directly. She liked that he was a hands on Dad. It added to her crazy infatuation.

"Who were you texting?" Billy asked.

"Just had a work question."

"You were smiling."

"Was I? Oh well I received some positive feedback."

"I may need to go back to Aberdeen if I can't find a job. I don't want to though. Lydia finally agreed to go out with me."

"What happened to Geoffrey?" Sara asked.

"She said he was too needy."

"There is always a reason. Hold on to your heart. You'll be next."

She knew he wouldn't listen to her and she would be picking up the pieces of his broken heart.

Tuesday she decided she needed a run. She shortened it so she would not be late. For some reason he always looked at her oddly when she came in after a run. She checked herself in the mirror and other than extra rosie cheeks she looked fine.

Close to the end of class, her mobile started vibrating. She thought it was Billy, but it was Christine. Reading the text it appeared as if Lily had a seizure. Her worried face must have caught his attention because he gave her a quizzical look.

She tried to mouth Lily, but instead he looked at his mobile that was buzzing as well. He suddenly announced that class was over for the evening due to a medical emergency. She met him at the door and said, "I'm going over too."

"Of course."

When they went to the door, Gordon ushered them in. Lily was on the sofa, conscious, but groggy. Doctor examined her. He attempted to talk to her, but she wasn't answering. He looked at Sara and she squatted down and spoke to Lily.

"Lily, honey. Lily, it's Sara. I came to see you."

"Sara," she said weakly.

"Yes, how do you feel?"

"My head hurts."

"Dr. T. is here. He wants to talk to you."

"Hi Lily," Doctor said.

Sara watched as he spoke to her. He checked her pupils again. Then he went into the kitchen to talk to her parents. Sara stayed with Lily and Daphne who looked frightened. She soothingly talk to both of them. She was singing to her when they came out of the kitchen.

Sara sensed Doctor looking at her as she finished the song. Lily was asleep. Doctor started to leave. Sara jumped up.

"Could you wait a moment for me, Dr. Turner?"

"Of course."

Sara hugged Christina and Daphne goodbye, while he watched.

Once outside, she said, "Thank you for waiting."

"I'm guessing you want to know what we discussed," she nodded and he continued, "Can we go someplace away from their house?"

"The surgery?"

"How about the café around the corner?" he suggested.

Seated at a table, they both ordered tea. He said, "Get something to eat...my treat."

He ordered a sandwich so Sara did the same, she was starving.

He told her most of what she already knew. The seizure didn't appear to do any damage, but it was the first of what would be more.

"Is this the beginning of the end?" She asked.

"I believe so. She has been complaining that her head hurts quite a bit."

"You're lucky," she said.

"Why is that?"

"You can go home and hug your healthy children," she said.

He smiled and Sara felt his smile places she shouldn't be feeling and he responded, "They're asleep tonight, but I will in the morning. Hold on a minute," she waited as he used his mobile to text. When he was done he said, "I needed to send Tim an update."

Sara wondered if he told his wife he would be later, because he was having tea and sandwich with her. They ate quietly for awhile.

"I was afraid that you might cry again," he commented.

"Sorry," she said.

"Oh. There is nothing wrong with crying, I just meant you may not want to cry here."

"I'll cry later when I am alone."

He looked at her. She thought he wanted to say something, but he didn't. What could he say really. I'm sorry that you are alone. Certainly not, I want you to cry so I can hold you again. It was her turn to get a text. She responded to her brother that she would be home soon.

"This is the second time this week that we've been out late," she said.

"Stay. Have some pastry."

"I shouldn't. Don't you need to get home?"

"Probably," he answered.

Teddy hoped Julie didn't mind staying this late. She was not the early to bed kind and they didn't live far..nobody did really. He liked being out with Sara and he wished it was a date, but it wasn't.

When they did walk outside, she thanked him for her meal, but before she walked away he said, "Come here."

He held out his arms and said, "For later when you cry alone."

She slowly walked into his open arms and he closed them around her. He held her in an embrace. He concentrated on remembering just how lovely she felt in his arms.

Abruptly she broke free and said, "I have to go."

She walked away quickly without looking back.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sara hardly slept, between worrying about Lily and the memory of being in his arms. _Why did he do that? Was he being kind?_ _Maybe he was the kind of husband that stepped out...No that she wouldn't believe_. She knew her feelings for him were beyond a crush. When he was close her entire body responded in ways that she had only read about in books.

Billy had been awake when she got home.

"You're out late."

"There was an emergency with a patient. It took a while. I'm going to bed. Goodnight," she said. She didn't want to talk to him.

In the morning, she arrived at the surgery before doctor. She was a bit tired from lack of sleep. Angela approached her right away asking about Lily. Sara explained what she knew. Dr. Tim came in next.

"I heard you had quite the night."

"Where is Dr. Turner this morning?" she asked.

"He went to check on Lily. He'll be in soon."

She heard the receptionist explain that Dr. Turner was running late and offered that they wait or see the Physician Associate now. Apparently they chose now because she heard her name.

Blood pressure check and possible medication adjustment. She had reviewed and discussed this patient's results of his bloodwork. Blood pressure was spot on. She was recommending a slight decrease in medication and a recheck in one month. She needed a doctor to approve. Luckily Angela popped out of her room.

"Perfect plan. Well done."

She repeated this with a few more patients before he arrived. One look at him, she could tell he slept as miserably as she had. She wanted to get an update on Lily, but they were behind on their schedule and so there wasn't time.

Finally just as they were finishing their last appointments before lunch and the doctors were starting to gather in Angela's office, Angela said to Sara, "Come eat with us. We'll be talking about Lily and you deserve to be included."

Sara was shocked as most every day the three doctors went behind closed door for lunch. Often laughter was heard, but no outsider was ever included.

"Are you sure?" she asked tentatively looking mostly at the young Dr. T.

"It's fine," he responded simply.

She entered the private world of the Turner siblings. She, with her cheese sandwich, didn't feel like she belonged. The younger brother came in last with a dish he had heated up.

Angela commented, "Where did you get that food?"

"It was what I should have eaten after lecture." he responded.

She waited to see what he would say about what he did eat, but he went on and spoke about his morning.

"First off she was up and about this morning. Her head hurts and she has minimal issues with balance. She happily _performed_ for me, so I could assess her," they all laughed as he continued, "The hospice nurse came in and we sat down with Christine and Gordon…."

As he continued his update which included a list of changes in her that they should expect, Sara felt herself tear up. Looking around she was glad to see Angela eyes glistened as well. Angela reached out and squeezed her hand, which caught Tim's attention.

"Women! Always so mushy!" Tim said.

"Listen brother," Angela said, "I'll give you 50 quid if you manage to not shed a single tear over Lily and you owe me the same if you do."

"I've already lost," said their younger brother glancing at Sara.

Sara had seen him with tears in his eyes the day they found out there would be no more treatments...The day he first held her. They all laughed despite the sadness they felt.

After lunch, Lydia asked, "What happened at lunch?"

"Nothing. We were just discussing the situation with Lily."

"Even Emily is never invited to eat with them," Lydia said.

"I'm sure I will not be again."

As the week went on, Sara knew that doctor was seeing Lily medically, but other than updates, she was not included in those visits. Instead she visited when she could in the evening. Often she was there to lend a shoulder to Christine or Daphne. She wondered who was supporting Gordon. She didn't know him very well and although he was polite to her he wasn't about to open up.

Meanwhile Billy and Lydia went out on their date. At work, she had to listen to Lydia talk about Billy. At home, Billy was always mentioning Lydia. She knew this would be a disaster.

The weekend came and she was only scheduled to work at the surgery. Dr. Tim was on which was typically fun. He liked to have them do all the work while he supervised. Sara liked the experience she gained and his fun nature.

They only had a few more patients when the door burst open and in came Bernadette and Patrick. When Bernadette saw Sara, she ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hello to both of you!" Sara was surprised to see them.

"We've come for Uncle Tim," Bernadette said.

"We are going to have a picnic and a kickabout," Patrick said.

"I had ballet today!" Bernadette said.

"How lovely!"

Their father came in and said, "Sorry Christine called."

"Is everything alright?" Sara asked, while trying to breath. He was wearing football shorts just as she once imagined and…

Lydia walked by and said, "Looking good Dr.T."

He smiled and looked embarrassed, but then responded to Sara by saying, "The headache." Unfortunately the headache was not likely to go away and pain management was their only option.

"I hear you have big plans in the park," Sara said.

"It's a lovely day," he said.

"Yes, I'm planning a run."

"Will you come see us?" Bernadette asked.

"Maybe. Now if you'll excuse me, I have patients to see," she walked away.

"Alright let's wait in my office."

Sara wanted to react like Lydia had, but never would. He looked really good. She was glad to be distracted with work. After the last patient, Tim also changed for their picnic. Sara noticed, although he looked good for his age, he couldn't compare to his brother.

Lydia commented again, "Oh nice legs, Dr. Tim."

He just laughed and said, "You would have been drooling twenty years ago."

His brother laughed and added, "More like thirty, old man."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

If Ted had realized the reaction he was going to get he would have never agreed to pick Tim up at the surgery. With Tim's car at the mechanic and Julie away for the day, he had no choice.

On Lydia and Sara's first day at the surgery, Angela had pulled him aside and said, "Lydia is a bit too interested in you. I am not sure she should know you're no longer married."

"I have no interest Ange."

"I know, but I'll take Lydia. You take Sara. She looks like she's not the dramatic type."

Ted thought, if only Angela knew that by putting Sara with him, he had suddenly developed an interest. He certainly wouldn't have minded if Lydia's reaction came from Sara. Somehow he didn't think Sara would make bold comments like Lydia.

He held his breath when Bernadette asked her to the park. Would she really stop by? He wondered. He was torn...he wanted to see her, but he didn't want his feelings revealed.

Ted had actually made the sandwiches and Tim didn't complain about them. Ted knew Tim was used to Julie's cooking, but ham, mustard and bread was the best he could do. Unlike his father, he could actual manage to put a meal on the table for his children. He did accept help which Julie often provided.

"Are we going to have a kickabout?" Tim asked Patrick.

"Yes. Ready Dad?"

"Ready. You ready little miss?"

"Can I draw?"

Teddy nodded and Bernadette sat on the blanket while the others kicked the ball back and forth to each other. Ted was preoccupied watching for Sara. Eventually he saw her in the distance. When she came closer he kicked the ball harder than he should've in her direction.

"Dad," Patrick complained.

"Go get it."

He watched as Patrick ran for the ball which was right by Sara. Sure enough she was with Patrick walking in their direction. She was wearing running shorts and even sweaty she looked lovely, he thought.

"Hello," she greeted them smiling.

"Sara!" Bernadette jumped up, "You came!"

Tim asked, "Do you want some water?"

"Yes, thank you."

They all gathered again on the blanket. Bernadette was sitting right next to Sara.

Tim noticed and said, "Someone has a fan."

"Yes. We've become fast friends," Sara answered.

"Dad, I want to play."

"Alright Patrick."

Sara asked Tim, "Did you play football as a boy?"

"Cricket was my game, but we had kickabouts. There's the football star," He said pointing to Ted.

"Really?"

"Not a star," Ted protested.

She could look at him kick the ball all day. She thought, Tim was spot on about him being a football star. The fact he denied it showed that he was humble. The more she learned about him the more she liked him. If only he wasn't married or her instructor.

Turning to Bernadette, she asked, "What are you drawing?"

"A picture for you."

"Really."

She nodded, "See it's us!"

Sara looked at the simple drawing of Bernadette holding her hand.

"It's lovely. Is it really for me?"

She nodded.

Sara thought she would treasure the picture. She had become attached to this little girl. She was so sweet, it was hard not to love her. She wanted to know Patrick better, but he was a bit shy with her.

"I am going to go now. I have to finish my run."

"Bye Sara," she flung her little arms around her.

She waved goodbye to the others and ran off with her new picture in hand. When she was out of their sight she slowed and walked the rest of the way home.

Ted watched her leave. He felt disappointed which was foolish seeing as he wouldn't expect her to spend her afternoon watching them.

Tim stood next to him and said, "Looks like Bernadette is fond of Sister."

"I know. She is going to be sad when she moves on," Ted responded, but the truth was he was the one who was going to miss her when she moved on to her next rotation.

They left the park shortly after as well. After dropping Tim off, Ted and his children went home. He had time to shower before he had to start cooking. Tonight was grilled chicken, rice and vegetables. Not a favorite of Patrick's, but after some fussing he would eat it.

Dinner was tiring, Patrick fussed and Bernadette never stopped talking…"Sara, Sara, Sara."

How was Teddy supposed to stop thinking about her when Bernadette couldn't stop talking about her? The night continued...washing up, baths, storytime, and bed.

Ted was tired by the time he made it to the sofa and flipped on the telly. His day off was more tiring than a day at the surgery. Bored with nothing to watch, he picked up his mobile.

Flipping through his text messages to the conversations with Sara. He read through them. Impulsively he texted her:

 _Bernadette enjoyed seeing you_

Sara replied:

 _She is sweet_

Ted:

 _Thanks for stopping by_

Sara:

 _I was running by_

Ted:

 _I know you were a big hit_

Sara:

 _It fun to watch. UR good with the. football_

Ted:

 _Sorry to disturb your evening_

Sara:

 _Nothing to disturb but the telly_

Ted:

 _UR not out?_

Sara:

 _No didn't want to_

Ted:

 _Why's that_

Sara:

 _I prefer a quiet evening in_

Teddy wished he could spend _his quiet evening with her._ Don't go there, he told himself, You've cross the line already. He texted:

 _That is every evening for me_

Sara asked:

 _You never go out_

Ted:

 _Hospital_

Sara:

 _You can't be more boring than me_

You're not boring, he wanted to respond. He found her smart, compassionate and although she hid it witty. He had heard her getting on with Tim who was always joking. He just responded:

 _Possibly._

Sara:

 _I'm hoping to visit Lily tomorrow_

Ted:

 _Will you text me and let me know how she is?_

Sara:

 _Yes. Goodnight doctor._

Ted:

 _Goodnight sister_

He wondered why she signed off so fast. Was her boyfriend there. What was his name? Billy. Some nights he really hated getting into his cold empty bed. Tonight was definitely one of those nights as he thought of her with Billy.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sara did not understand these text exchanges. Why would he be texting her on Saturday night about his boring life? Where was his wife? She didn't want to speculate about his personal life, but she was curious.

Sunday after surgery, she went to see Lily. Sara noticed as she spoke with her that her eyes had lost their twinkle. The little girl was happy to see her, but she was clearly in pain.

Christine explained to her that the medicine needed to dull the pain made her sleepy. It was a dilemma that would only get worse. As much as Sara liked visiting Lily she felt sad afterwards. The best medicine for her was a run and that was what she did.

Unfortunately running wasn't the perfect cleansing of the mind. Now she had memories of the park and footballs and oh Lord those muscular legs.

The deeper she got the more she thought that she should go back to Aberdeen. So far Billy hadn't found work in London. They both could go home together.

Actually Billy was another of her problems. Her flat was too small for both of them. He was messy and now that he was seeing Lydia he was out late most nights. That would be fine if he didn't wake her when he came home.

She waited until after her run to text the update on Lily.

 _Lily's head was hurting. She was less like herself._

She expected an immediate response, but didn't receive one. She chastised herself for feeling unhappy that he hadn't responded. To keep her mind off the mess her life had become she studied.

She really did like General Practice and caring for Lily helped her rule out oncology. She could never deal with the sorrow over and over. Her dream job would be to work at the surgery with all of them, but she never could. Not with the way she felt about him. After over an hour a response came:

 _Thank you._

Nothing more, just as well she realized.

Time continued...Lily continued to decline; Billy was still with Lydia and without a job. Sara was working as much a possible. They were about a couple months into the rotation. She went days when she worked with him properly. Then out of a blue they would have a moment. Sometimes it was the way he would look at her that would make her flustered. Other times it was text messaging that continued beyond the pertinent message.

Sara had stopped staying on Tuesdays before class. She either went home to relax or went for a run. She knew that doctor would often use the time to check on Lily. On those days, he would update her either before or after his lecture.

On Tuesday, he had mentioned he was going to see Lily. Sara was late for class so she waited after to speak to him.

"How was she?"

"Not good."

They walked out of the building together. It was a warm night, but their discussion over Lily's condition made Sara shiver.

He asked "Are you alright."

Looking up to respond she was again lost in his blue eyes, she couldn't think. She couldn't speak, until finally she murmured, "I don't know."

"Go get some rest. Text me if you need to talk about it."

As she walked away, she realized it was not Lily that had her so unhinged, it was being near him. When he looked at her all she wanted was for him to kiss her. She had been dreaming of it for weeks, no months. She went home and straight to bed. She refused to text him even though she longed for one of their little chats.

Ted had been trying to keep things cool between them for weeks now. Every time he heard her mention Billy, he felt something and it wasn't pretty. He suspected based on what he'd overheard that he lived in her flat. He had heard her complain a bit about having to tidy up after him. He secretly kept hoping she would send the chap packing and turn to him for consolation.

He was glad when she approached him about Lily. He thought if she cries, he can hold her. He had dreamed of holding her again. Perhaps he would get to smell her hair which he loved. Instead she looked at him and he looked at her and they both froze. He was more confused than ever. When she spoke and broke the connection, he invited her to text him, but it was now eleven and he doubted she would this late.

The next morning, Sara came out of an exam room with a concerned look on her face.

"Doctor can I trouble you a moment?" She explained that she thought she felt something troubling in a breast examination.

"What did you tell her?"

"That I was a student and you'd be in to double check my work."

Ted nodded, he liked the way she handled situations. The patient was just thirty, much the same age as Sara. He could tell they already had a rapport going.

What Ted wasn't privy to was when Sara told her that Dr. Turner would come to repeat her exam the patient said, "I'd let him examine my tits anyday." Sara had blushed and thought, me too.

Ted went about his examination, like always he did not look at the tissue any more than necessary or the patient. However with Sara standing across from him he found himself looking at her.

Ted had seen and touched more breast tissue than he cared to remember in his career...all kinds and the young and firm was more the exception. Suddenly he could think of nothing, but Sara's breasts. They were not large, but they looked perfect, soft and firm. Occasionally when she wore a thin blouse he could see a nipple slightly protruding. He imagined toying with it to make in erect and hard...Lord, that wouldn't be the only thing. Get a grip he told himself. Glancing at Sara again she was looking away, but he thought he detected a slight blush.

He covered his patient and said, "I feel some fibroids," having consulted her chart prior to coming in, he continued, "they look to be the site of the nasty mastitis you had a few years ago. We'll send you for a mammography, but I am sure it is nothing at all. This is very common." He reassuringly patted her shoulder.

Leaving the room he realized, he was out of control. He needed to get a grip and quick, he scolded himself.

Angela, who noticed everything, asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing other than a terminal five year old."

"Sorry little brother."

Ted realized that Ange was attune to him. He was bothered, but it was not something he could or would share with his big sister.

"How are the boys doing? You missed Sunday."

"You're changing the subject. What are you up to Teddy Bear?"

"Nothing! I just don't want to talk about Lily."

"Alright, alright," she opened his office door and said, "Sara, has he been acting strange lately."

"No," Sara said, "We're all crushed about Lily."

For the first time ever he wished he did not work with his brother and sister. Ange knew him too well. He wanted his internal torment to end.

At lunch, Tim said, "If you need a break, I'll help cover Lily. "

"No, no...I've got it. You two don't need to worry I'm fine."

"We know how hard it was for you after Mel," Angela said.

"Mel was my wife...my children's mother. Lily is a patient. A very young one who is endearing, but it is not the same. For Christine and Gordon, I imagine it is ten times worse than losing Mel. She's still a baby."

Teddy listened to his own words. He knew they surprised his brother and sister, because they surprised him as well.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sara was not eavesdropping, his office door was open and she had a question. In fact he acknowledged her by holding up his finger as if to say 'one moment.'

"Everyone is busy. Louise and George are on holiday. Julie and Mum have tickets to a show...What no, he can't, he's on call. They have an event as well... something for Michael. There is no one to mind them," he spoke into the receiver.

"Excuse me Doctor," Sara said.

He looked up and said into the receiver, "Hold a minute," then placing his hand over the receiver asked, "How can I help?"

"Sorry for listening, but I am free. I can mind your children."

He spoke into the receiver again without taking his eyes off her. "Let me call you back."

"Tonight? You're sure?"

"Is there a rule against it?"

"I don't think so...You wouldn't mind?"

"Why not?"

"Why not!" he smiled.

Sara felt his smile right down to her toes.

"Did you need me?"

Sara thought if only she could answer that question like in her dreams, but instead said, "I wanted to discuss some lab results with you."

"Let me make my call and then I'll come out."

She heard him laughing as he firmed up his plans for the evening. She thought for the millionth time, _his wife is a very lucky woman._ When he had finished, he came out to where she was working. Apparently they were the last ones at the surgery.

"You're sure you didn't have plans?"

"No. Maybe a run, but that's alright."

"Can you come at half past 6? You can eat with Bernadette and Patrick. I will pay you."

"No need doctor really."

"I will pay you," he repeated leaving no room for argument, "Now, what did you need to discuss?"

He approached her and stood very close behind so he could look over her shoulder at the file. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and the hairs stood up in response. She could hardly concentrate on what she was asking him. She willed herself to focus as he explained his recommendation and she wrote it down.

"Thank you Doctor. If you could give me your address, I'll go home to change so I won't be late.

Teddy's old chum, Johnny had been trying to get him out for weeks, no months. Originally Ted had no interest, but recently an evening with friends in the pub sounded more appealing.

He was surprised when she offered to mind his children. Now he was a bit nervous about her coming to his home. _Why?_ he wondered. He knew this children would be well cared for.

He stopped for a pizza on his way to pick up the kids from the babysitters. He received two loud cheers from the backseat when he told them that Sara was coming to mind them. He had just enough time to change into jeans and his favorite Synchronicity tee shirt. It had seen a few too many washes over the years, but it was his favorite pub shirt.

He was still upstairs when Bernadette let Sara in. As he came downstairs he noticed she too had changed into jeans. He was reminded again of just how tiny she was. Suddenly this woman who haunted his dreams was in his home.

"Hello," he smiled, "Thank you again. Bernadette will tell you all you need to know. Pizza is in the kitchen. Bedtime is at eight. Um you have my number."

"Yes. Are you going off alone?"

"I'm meeting everyone there."

He wasn't sure how many others would be there, but he assumed Johnny would have called everyone announcing his return to the living.

Sara couldn't believe she was actually in his home. She was shocked by how grand it was. Looking at the pictures that were scattered everywhere there were a few of him and his wife dressed in formal wear. Even in the picture she could see his discomfort while she looked completely at ease. She suspected that she was rather posh. She wondered if she would finally meet her when he came home later.

The children were a delight. They ate and laughed. She cleaned up the beautiful modern kitchen thinking how she would love to cook in a kitchen like this.

Time went by quickly and it was time to go upstairs for story and bed. Walking upstairs they passed what was clearly the master bedroom. Her knees almost buckled thinking _that was where he slept_.

"We put on our pyjamas, wash and then we read together on the big bed in there," Bernadette explained pointing to the master bedroom.

Sara paused, she couldn't sit on his bed. She instead suggested, "I think we should read in your room...just to be special tonight. Then I can see it."

"Come see my room," said Patrick.

His room was a bright blue with a cars and trucks bed set and one teddy bear on his pillow. It was perfect for a small boy. Bernadette's was purple, her favourite color, with a beautiful lavender eyelet duvet. She had stuffed animals taking up much of the bed. Sara wondered how the little girl had room for herself in the bed.

She read to them from _The Adventures of Winnie The Pooh_. Sara told them that she heard these stories when she was little and Patrick said, "Daddy too."

They went to bed without a fuss. They both hugged her and Patrick especially clung to her around her neck. This surprised her, because he had taken much longer to warm up to her.

As she was going downstairs she resisted the urge to step into his bedroom. It was his personal space. She could see there was a bathroom off the bedroom. She knew if she looked she would find his shaving cream that she could smell whenever she shut her eyes She would also find his clothes which had become so familiar to her like the horrid jumper he wore the first time she met him and blue striped shirt he wore the time she first saw him in jeans.

She noticed that the bed was big. She had never seen a bed that large. No one she knew had a room large enough. She had an odd feeling thinking about his bed. She would have thought that a large bed would seem less intimate, but it was quite the opposite. _Well, what did she know?_ She had no experience with intimacy. She could imagine the family of four fitting nicely on such a large bed or a married couple meeting in the middle and... _Stop!_ she told herself.

She went downstairs and turned on the telly. She settled on an old movie she had seen before. She tried to relax and not let her eyes wander around the room. Her mobile chimed with a text.

 _R they in bed?_

She replied:

 _Yes. They were perfect._

Ted:

 _Good. Be home in a bit._

Sara:

 _Don't hurry. Have fun._

She really meant it. He deserved a night out. He answered:

 _Ok. Thanks._

Sara put down her mobile and went back to the movie. She was tired and felt very relaxed in his home and before she knew it started dozing off.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Bloody hell Ted who you texting?"

"The babysitter," Ted answered.

"Forget it. Let's have fun."

Teddy was having difficulty keeping his mind off Sara knowing that she was at his house. He was in a pub with his friends who were acting like they were still at university . The only difference was they actually had money now.

Johnny was divorced and was interested in the ladies. He managed to get two women to join them. They looked to be about mid forties, but were dressed like they were twenty. They were clearly looking for something the way they flaunted themselves. The one next to Teddy managed to brush her ample breasts against him repeatedly.

It occurred to him that he could easily go home with this woman, but even after almost two and a half years of celibacy that was the last thing he wanted. Shit, he thought to himself as he drained his pint, _I have to get out of here_. The truth was he was beginning to realize that exactly what he wanted was at his house.

"I need to be off," he told Johnny.

"So soon. It's just 10. It's early still."

"The babysitter has to work in the morning."

"Sure you won't change your mind," the woman with the breasts said as she ran her hand up his leg.

"No," he murmured as he stood up.

When he hit the night air he realized that he probably drank one more pint than he should have. He wasn't drunk, but he was definitely buzzed. When he let himself in, the house was quiet. He found Sara on the sofa asleep with the telly on.

He leaned down and touched her hair. It was as soft and silky as he imagined. She must have sensed him because she opened her eyes.

Quickly sitting up she said, "Sorry."

"Why?" he whispered as he sat down next to her.

"For falling asleep."

"You work too hard," he said, but he really wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked while she was sleeping. He was looking right into her eyes and thought he might drown in them.

She asked, "Are you drunk?"

"No. Well almost, but no."

She laughed and before he lost his nerve, he had his arm around her and was drawing her closer.

Softly he said, "This is something I've wanted to do for a long time."

He put his lips on hers and put his other arm around her. He started soft and gentle. When she slanted her lips to meet his, he increased the intensity and he heard her sigh. Parts of his body that had been dormant for so long awoke. Suddenly she pulled away.

She said breathlessly, "We can't. It's not right."

"Because I'm your instructor?"

"Yes...No!"

"Why because of your boyfriend?" He thought of the times he had felt jealous recently.

"I don't have a boyfriend. But you have a wife!"

"No. I don't," he suddenly felt sober, "not anymore. She...she's gone...There was an accident. It's been," he paused when he realized he no longer knew the number of days and hours, "It's been almost two and a half years."

"I didn't know. All this time I thought you were married." She felt an intense combination of relief and saddnes. " They were just babies."

He nodded, "Just three and four. I thought you had a boyfriend. You kept talking about Billy."

She laughed and said, "My brother. That still doesn't change that you are my instructor. You are responsible for my future."

"I know, but I never thought I would feel this way again," he said. He realized that he suddenly felt whole for the first time since he lost Mel.

"What way is that?"

"Like if I don't kiss you again I'll die," he needed her more than he thought possible.

He kissed her again with a rising passion that scared him. With some urging from his tongue she opened her lips and he took in the taste of her. All the while his hands were in her beautiful silky hair. He never wanted to break off from her.

It was Sara who pulled away again and said, "You have never even said my name."

He took her hand, kissed it and held it too his heart. A gesture that he had seen his father do a million times, but realized he had never done before.

He responded, "I started out being proper and then things changed and I couldn't say it, because I was afraid it would reveal too much...Sara."

She smiled, "I like that. When...when did things change?"

"After I held you. Slowly I found myself thinking only of you." Perhaps it really started when Lily commented on her accent, he realized.

"I know what you mean. I told myself it was a silly crush."

"It's not silly and it's not a crush."

"What are you called, not Edward?"

"No never...Rarely even when I was naughty. It's always Ted or Teddy...although Angela calls me Teddy Bear," he made a face.

"Bear! I've heard Tim call you that."

"Yes."

"I know there is more to my nickname. Will you tell me about sister?"

"I will...I promise, but not yet," he answered. He wasn't quite ready to tell her about his mother who fell in love with his father when she was a nun.

"Who were you away with the weekend I met your mother?" Sara asked.

"What? Oh. Tim and I went fishing."

"Really!"

"We used to go with our father. Mum would stay home with Angela. Apparently there was one family camping trip before I was born, the stories I heard involved lots of rain, falling tents and squirrels."

"So your father took his sons and now you go as brothers...That's lovely," she smiled.

"You're lovely," Teddy said tenderly.

"I have the surgery tomorrow...I really should go."

"Stay longer. I'll tell Tim that you're sick. You deserve a day off."

"I can't."

"Please stay," Ted said as he captured her mouth again and urgently kissed her.

"I'll stay a little longer."

"I need to keep seeing you."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"No one can know," she said.

"No," he said as he captured her lips again.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

She woke to find him looking at her and quickly sitting up she apologized. He sat down next to her, closer than she would have expected. When he looked right into her eyes, she wanted to turn away, but couldn't. She was caught in his gaze. She had enough sense to ask, "Are you drunk?"

When he admitted that he was almost drunk, she laughed, but before she knew what was happening he had his arm around her and was drawing her closer. She could smell him...a mixture of soap and beer. Her head was spinning from his nearness. Was this a dream she wondered when he said softly, "this is something I've wanted to do for a long time."

She felt his breath as he came closer and before she could turn away his lips were on hers. He started soft and gentle. Even though she knew it was wrong, she didn't pull away, instead she kissed him back. He increased the intensity and she let out an involuntary sigh. Her body had turned liquid and she wanted to melt into him. Suddenly her brain woke up and she pulled away. She protested that they couldn't do this. It wasn't right.

When he told her that his wife had died, Sara breathed in sharply and said, "I didn't know. All this time I thought you were married..."

She laughed releasing some tension when he explained how he thought that Billy was her boyfriend. The words he said about wanting to kiss her were foreign to her. No one had ever wanted her and certainly not someone who she had dreamed of for so long. As he kissed her again, she felt his tongue urging her to open her lips. All the while his hands were in her hair. She had never been kissed like this before.

She asked why he never said her name and then when he did, those two simple syllables were like the most marvelous thing she had ever heard. He kissed her hand and held it to his heart which was such a beautiful gesture. Did he really say that he had been thinking about her...her, for some time now? She had thought of nothing but him and to know he cared too was beyond belief. And here she was learning his name...Ted...Teddy.

Any talk of nicknames always led her to wonder about her own...Sister. She asked him to tell her. "I will...I promise, but not yet."

She was still dazed as they talked and he used words like 'lovely' to describe her. She knew she needed to go home, after all she had to work in the morning. In that moment, she felt as though if he suggested it she would have stayed with him forever. It was midnight, when she finally left him. She hardly remembered her short walk home. Her head was spinning with thoughts of him. It had been like a dream...no, it was better than anything she had ever dreamed of.

Still she felt a tiny uneasiness in the pit in her stomach, it was reminding her that this was not right. They couldn't have a relationship. It was one thing to dream about him, but tonight was more amazing than any dream. How could it continue...it wasn't ethical.

Lying in bed when she shut her eyes, she could still remember the way he tasted and smelled. She had never felt as marvelous as she had in his arms. She thought of his lips on hers. Just thinking of him, she felt a flip in her belly. How could something feel so right and be so wrong?

Eventually she fell asleep and dreamed of lying on a bed with him and the children reading about bears. When her alarm went off she wanted to roll over and stay in bed. What was wonderful last night, was scary in the light of day. How was she to face his brother knowing that she had just been kissing Ted?

She was greeted with a smile from Dr. Tim. He must have noticed that she looked tired and asked, "Big night out?"

"Not at all," she smiled and thought... _lie number one._

She did her best, concentrating on her work. Every time she walked by Teddy's office she thought of him. Just as she was finishing up Lydia was telling her that she and Billy had plans.

"Looking for a flat?" Sara asked hopefully.

"No," she laughed.

Sara thought 'I wasn't joking'. Casually she looked at her mobile to see she had unread texts.

 _Good morning!_

 _Thinking of you x_

 _I know you are working. Miss you x_

Quickly she responded.

 _Surgery over. Going to see Lily and have a run._

She wasn't sure how she should've responded, but he just replied.

 _Have fun. Talk later x_

Dr. Tim saw she was ready to leave and said, "See you tomorrow. Get some rest. You work to hard."

Sara replied, "I've heard that before." _From your brother, just before he kissed me,_ she thought.

Billy was waiting out front for Lydia.

"Hi gorgeous, hi Sara...You look tired."

"Don't start. When are you moving out?"

"Soon. See you…"

Lydia finished his thought, "In the morning."

She couldn't help wondering how long until Lydia moved on to someone else.

Tim step out and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, if only my brother could get a job and move out of my flat."

"What does he do?"

"Finance."

"Talk to my brother he has connections...hang on," he took out his mobile and spoke, "It's me. Yes, surgery was fine. Listen will you talk to Sister, her brother is looking for a finance job….here," he said handing her the mobile.

"Hello," she said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Hello," Sara said looking at her feet.

"Are you really calling about a job for your brother?"

"Yes."

"Get me a copy of his CV and I'll talk to someone," Teddy said, "I want to talk with you."

Tim interrupted and said, "Hurry this up I have luncheon waiting at home."

Teddy who heard his comment said, "lovely for him."

Sara laughed and repeated Ted's comment as she handed the mobile back. She heard Tim say, "I'm sure I'll be feeding you tomorrow, I always do."

Sara walked away as the brothers were still talking. She had just walked into her flat, when her mobile buzzed. She knew it was _him_ without looking.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hello yourself. How was your morning? Tired?"

"I was when I woke...not so much now."

"What's all this about your brother?"

"He came to London well over a month ago looking for a job. He has been staying with me. Now he is stepping out with Lydia. I need him to get a job and move out," she explained.

"I will ask my father-in-law to meet with him. He has connections in the world of finance."

Father-in-law, the term surprised her. Since last night, she had been thinking of him as not married. Now she was reminded that it wasn't so simple.

She responded, "Thank you."

"So I've been thinking of you."

"You've been texting me all morning."

"I'm sorry. When are you going for your run?"

"Not sure. Why?"

"Well I think we might be in the park."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What? We like to go to the park and you like to run."

"I'll be sweaty."

"You'll still be beautiful."

"Nobody thinks I'm beautiful. I'm invisible." She said quietly.

"I think you're incredibly beautiful," he responded, "So the park?"

"Okay. I'll text you before I start my run. I am going visiting first."

"See you."

She held her mobile. She knew she shouldn't, but she wanted to see him.

Lily was so much worse. It broke Sara's heart. Christine seemed to be holding up considering. Sara knew that the hospice provided a lot of support, still Sara worried about Daphne. Christine commented about being thankful for Dr. T and his visits.

"You said you've known the family for years. Did you know his wife?"

"No. She wasn't an East Ender. She had some important bank job. I did know more than I should, because my cousin was the nanny for their babies."

"Nanny? They don't have a nanny now."

"No, she was right back at work after each baby. Traveling too. She didn't spend much time with those little ones."

"But he loved her?"

"Oh yes, they were together for years before they got married. I think they had to," Christine whispered.

"Had to?"

"You know."

"Oh."

Sara took in everything she learned. She felt guilty for snooping. Still she wanted to know more. She didn't stay long at Lily's. On the way home, it occurred to her she could probably find more information on the internet.

Once home. she turned on her old laptop and typed in his name. The first thing that came up was the link to East End GP, then his university credentials. There it was, the obituary. Well actually two, the other one was for Dr. Patrick Turner. Below the obituaries she laughed, Tim was right, Ted was a football star and there were articles to prove it.

If she had thought to do this a while ago she would have know he wasn't married. Aside from the football article there was one with an account of the accident that took her life. Sara saw the photograph of the mangled car, but chose not to read that. Instead she read the obituary.

The life of the woman that Ted married was spelled out. Melissa, not Turner, she kept her own last name. Her professional successes were numerous, her academic achievements as well. She was also listed as wife, mother, daughter, friend. But the words did not tell her about who they were as a couple or a family. She found she had more questions than answers.

She was drawn to the obituary for the late doctor. His life in medicine interested her. The first thing that stood out was 1909. She didn't think that Mrs. Turner was eighty yet. The age difference must have been quite large. Sara wondered just how old Ted was and about their age difference.

The account of his professional life was humble and focused on the years he served the East End and mentioned his service during the second world war. It included briefly that he grew up in Liverpool. The majority of the words were used to acknowledge him as a father and husband, including to the late Marianne (Parker) Turner. She knew that was Tim's mother. She wished she could have met him.

While she was still on her laptop. Her mobile chimed.

 _Heading to park now. See u?_

 _Yes. Getting ready now._

She logged off and went to change into running clothes. She was tempted to walk to the park, but knew she needed the run. It was good for her stress and peace of mind. So she was hot and tired when she reached the park. Slowing to a walk she scanned the crowds for them.

She saw them sitting in the shade. As she walked toward them she knew the moment he saw her. His face light up and she smiled back. She was unsure if she would feel awkward after last night. What she did was quicken her steps because she wanted to get to him.

"Look it's Sara! What a surprise!" he said.

Bernadette jumped up and ran to her. Before she was too close, Sara said, "Stay back, I'm sweaty."

"You're running again?" She asked.

"Yes. I like to exercise. What are you doing here today?" Sara asked.

"Football again!" She said quite dramatically, "but we stopped to rest."

Turning to the others, Sara said, "Hello Patrick, hello doctor."

"Nice day, isn't?" Ted said.

"Absolutely."

"Come have a sit. We have some extra water."

Did he just wink at her? She was not sure about all this deception. Still when he passed her the water their fingers brushed and it felt like they had an electrical charge. She sat and began to chat, mostly with the children.

Sara never questioned why Bernadette took to her so quickly. Now she realized that it was because she didn't have a mother. She was looking for a maternal connection. She wondered whether Ted realized that as well.

Ted asked, "How was your visit?"

She shook her head, and asked, "How long do you think?"

"I can't say, but not very."

"What daddy?" Asked Bernadette.

"Nothing love. Just about a patient," he answered patiently.

Sara imagined that to someone passing by they looked like a family. The East End was small and with the university and hospital nearby anyone could see them.

"I need to go," she said and abruptly and stood up.

He opened his mouth to stop her, but what could he say?

"Dad, can we go to the playground?"

"Yes," she heard him say as she ran off.

By the time she got home she had text messages from him. She imagined him sitting on the bench watching his children play.

 _That was hard. I wanted to kiss you x_

 _Thanks for coming_

 _Let me know when you get home_

Sara:

 _I'm home_

 _We'll never be alone_

Teddy:

 _We'll find a way. Tuesday!?_

 _Sara:_

 _Yes!_

Teddy:

 _We'll be together Monday_

Sara:

 _I know I'm worried about it._

Teddy:

 _Can't keep your lips off mine_

Sara:

 _Ha, ha_

Teddy:

 _I wasn't joking. I want to kiss you_

Sara:

 _Me too._

Teddy:

 _Can I call you tonight?_

Sara:

 _YES!_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Teddy watched her as she ran off. That was not the secret meeting that he envisioned. Not that he didn't love to watch her interact with Patrick and Bernadette. Bernadette thought the world of her. The thought was bittersweet, he knew she missed her mother but he was glad she liked Sara.

He sat by the playground thinking about Sara as the children ran around. He texted her knowing she was still on her way home.

When she responded, he realized that she was wondering how this would work. When would they ever be alone. Ted remembered they had been alone on Tuesdays for months now. No one ever questioned it before, why would they now.

Her affirmative response about a call later was going to fuel him the rest of the day. He still had to drag the kids away from the playground and feed them and bathe them and read to them. All before he could make that call.

It was late when they finally left the park, so he decided on a treat, a stop at the chippy was in order. If stories were to be believed, his father and brother lived on chips, fried bread and english breakfasts. He cooked for his children but truthfully he had been cooking for years. Mel worked more than he did and traveled so much he often had had to fend for himself. Since he prefered to eat healthy, he learned to cook. Now Julie provided some meals, especially when she was with the children on Tuesdays.

Finally they were in bed. As he expected they fell fast asleep after the fresh air and running. Settling on the sofa he pressed send on his mobile.

"Hello."

"Hello Sara. You busy?"

"No just sitting waiting for you to ring. How was the playground?"

"They had a wonderful time. I was quite bored sitting there."

"Bored! You were texting me half the time," she teased then she asked, "are we crazy?"

"What? No! I hope not. We have no choice until you're done with GP."

"We are being deceptive to everyone, including your children," she said.

"I know. I will have to lie to my brother at some point."

She replied, "I already have."

"Your brother?"

"No yours! He noticed I was tired and he asked me about my night."

"Every time I think of you I know it's worth it," he said.

"I still don't know why you're interested in me."

"Because you are beautiful, kind, smart, beautiful…"

She laughed, "You said beautiful twice."

"That's because you are, but don't realize it which makes you even more beautiful."

"Did I tell you that I was thinking the same as Lydia when you showed up in your shorts?"

"She said I was hot!"

Sara laughed, "She said that you were looking good and you were!"

"And I didn't think you noticed."

"Oh I noticed!"

"Maybe you are better at being deceptive than you realize."

"I'm not very good at relationships. I've never had one."

"Never. You've dated?"

"No, not really. I told you, I'm invisible."

He wanted to hold her desperately, as he said, "you are not invisible to me. I see you and have for a while now."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

They continued to talk. Sara told him more details about her visit to Lily. They spoke about the sadness they felt. Eventually they ended the call because Sara had to get up in the morning.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Same as most Sundays...Church and then the family gathers at Tim's house."

"He's working."

"No matter Julie takes care of everything."

"Well have fun. Goodnight."

"Goodnight beautiful."

Ted thought about their conversation. She was unaware of her beauty. He also wondered just how few dates she had had. If he understood her, she was completely inexperienced. The thought scared him. Not that he was planning his seduction, but could he continue to kiss her like they had and not want more. He didn't want to think about how long it had been for him.

He had a few relationship before he met Mel. He was young and stupid for awhile and any inexperience was overshadowed by eagerness on both parts. He was with Mel for seven years before they were married. They split a few times but always found their way back to one another.

It was no secret that they shared a flat for about half of that time. He knew his mum didn't approve. His father had been more tolerant and more interested in his medical career than the fact that he was living with Mel. Telling his mum why they were finally getting married was probably the worst thing he'd ever done. He knew he disappointed her. Telling his brother and sister was sheer hell though. Afterall he was their little brother and they loved to tease him but he sensed definite disappointment too. Still it was his family that stood by him and supported him when she was gone.

What would his family say if they knew he cared for Sara? He suspected they would be pleased...After they sufficiently teased him. Truthfully Tim and Angela already got on with Sara better than they ever did Mel. His parents dedicated their lives to social issues and then their son married a capitalist. Not the best mix around the dinner table.

Sara would fit right in at Tim's on Sundays. Unfortunately she would never be invited. It was inappropriate. He had never wanted to skip over Sunday for Monday, but as he drifted off that was exactly what he wishing.

Sunday dragged on. He almost panicked when Bernadette started talking about Sara.

"She minded them," Angela commented.

"She offered. She needed the money. I asked all of you, but you were busy," he complained deflecting back to them.

"You must have been out late. She was tired. How was it?" Tim asked.

"Not as much fun as I remembered."

He held his breath that his daughter would not mention the park visit, then he decided to. He added, "We saw her again at the park when she was running."

"She ran off and we went to the playground," Bernadette said.

"She was probably running off to see her boyfriend," Ted added thinking about how just two days ago he thought she had a boyfriend. He assumed he could say she had one now.

"Boyfriend!" Angela said, "She doesn't have a boyfriend."

"I kept hearing her talk about Bill or Billy."

"Even I know that's her brother. You're supposed to be helping him get a job," Tim said.

"Oh right."

"Ted, you really need to stop being so smug and talk to our staff more," Angela chastised.

Teddy thought that went very well.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sara took a shift on Sunday evening. She would have preferred to talk on the phone all night with Ted, but she needed the money to pay her rent.

She knew he was with his family so she sent a text to tell him she was going work. She never saw his response until she took her break. He asked her to call him when she was done working.

"Hello," he answered.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Maybe, but I missed talking to you today," he answered.

"How was your day with your family?"

"Fine. I lied a lot."

"You did?" she asked.

"Bernadette told everyone about her babysitter."

"Did she?"

"Yes, and I mentioned that we saw you in the park."

"This is getting harder," Sara said.

"We'll find a way," he assured her.

Monday morning came and she was nervous about working with Ted, she suddenly didn't know how to act around him.

Ted arrived full of smiles. Sara turned from her little work space and said quite flatly, "Good morning doctor."

He smiled at her and went into his office. Sara picked up her mobile and typed a text to send to him.

 _Don't act so happy. You're usually not._

He replied:

 _Really?_

She responded:

 _Really! No more texting!_

She tried not to smile, but couldn't help it.

"Who are you texting?" Emily asked.

"Just an old friend," Sara lied.

They interacted all morning regarding patients. She decided that they could work together. Then he brushed her hand, purposefully, she was certain, when handing her a file and she felt his touch radiate through her body.

 _How would they ever be able to keep this up?_ She wondered. After lunch, she stood in his doorway watching him work. He looked up and smiled.

"I have some files that need your review, doctor," she said quite professionally.

Without waiting for a response she entered his office, she realized that nothing had changed since the first time she was here... _the pictures were the same, he looked the same._..yet everything was different. She knew what his lips felt like on hers and how he tasted and smelled. She knew how his strong arms felt around her in both comfort and...and...was passion the right word? Perhaps it was and that scared her.

He whispered so absolutely no one outside the room could hear, "I miss you."

"I am right here," she whispered back.

He looked up at her and their eyes connected in a way that she now knew was of mutual attraction.

She broke the gaze, by asking, "do you agree with my recommendation for Mr. Allen?"

"Yes. You did a thorough exam. Well done!"

"Thank you doctor," Sara replied.

Could she continue this for the next three months or so? Then what? She wondered.

At the end of the day she heard, Angela ask Ted, "Are you leaving soon?"

"Yes, just finishing up a few things," he replied.

"Alright then. Tim's long gone and I'm ready for the off," then she turned toward Sara and said, "Sara go home you work too hard. I'll make sure my brother realizes all the hard work you do."

Sara laughed. "Thanks. I'll take as many good words on my behalf as I can muster up."

She watched Angela leave and realized they were alone. Appearing once more in his doorway, she said, "do I need your sister to put a good word in for me?"

Smiling he said, "let me think on that."

He stood and walked around his desk with an outstretched hand inviting her to bridge the distance between them. Taking her hand he said, "I really can't stay. I have to get to the babysitters, but I've been wanting to do this all day."

He pulled her into his arms and held her in an embrace. She rested her head on his chest and could hear his heart and she smelled the familiar scent of him.

He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him which was all it took. His lips were on hers, kissing her rather urgently. She heard herself sigh as she was thinking, _finally_ , as well. She responded to his lips as best as she knew how. Her body responded by pressing closer to his. She had never felt as safe as when she was in his arms...well at least since she left home.

Aside from feeling safe she felt lightheaded as her blood seemed to rush south. After a tighter squeeze, he separated their lips and resting his forehead on hers.

In a whisper, he said, "I really must go."

"I know," she said as she reluctantly moved out of his embrace. "Go. You have responsibilities."

As Sara headed home, she considered a run. She was surprised to see Billy. She had not seen him since Saturday morning.

"You're not with Lydia?" Sara asked.

"Not tonight," Billy answered.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm just giving her a chance to miss me," he answered.

"I need your CV. One of the doctors is going to set up a meeting for you," she said.

"Really! Sara, you're brilliant!"

Sara smiled. She wondered if she could talk to Ted with Billy home. The complications kept coming.

Later she texted Ted:

 _I have my brother's cv. You don't mind passing it on._

He relied after a number of minutes:

 _No. Anything for you.x_

She read his sweet reply and her heart felt like it swelled. He sent another message:

 _Almost storytime, call you later?_

She responded:

 _Can't Billy is here_

Ted:

 _He needs to get a job and move out_

Sara:

 _Text me x_

She tried some revisions before her lecture, but Billy had the telly on. Finally she told him she was going to her room. Her mobile pinged with a text. She turned the sound off before she read it.

 _All tucked in_

Sara:

 _You're a wonderful dad_

Ted:

 _I try. Are you with your brother?_

Sara:

 _I'm in my room trying to work on revisions without his telly._

Ted:

 _Still can't call?_

Sara:

 _He'll hear :-(_

Ted:

 _No chance you can read him a story and send him off to bed?_

Sara:

 _No dice._

They bantered back and forth about nothing. Eventually Ted texted:

 _We have a date tomorrow_

Sara:

 _Date?_

Ted:

 _Alone in surgery before the lecture. The lecture that I need to work on tonight!_

Sara:

 _Go work! Tomorrow then x_

Ted:

 _Can't wait! x_

Sara thought of the few minutes alone that they shared today. Tomorrow they would have more time. Part of her was concerned that she was in over her head. She wondered what he wanted from her...from this...what was it?... A relationship? A fling? She didn't know. She all but told him she had zero experience with men and he didn't run away. She knew she couldn't ask him where this was going. She would have to be patient and hope she didn't get hurt.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Teddy needed to pick up his children, but what he wanted was to stay with Sara. He had forgotten just how good it felt to hold a woman, to be with a woman. He felt a bit like he was in sixth form sneaking around and snogging in the park.

Hoping to spend some time talking with her on the phone, he was disappointed to find out they couldn't. Perhaps it was for the best, he had work to do, if he could keep his focus.

Today was the first day that they worked together after...after admitting their affections...after...what were they doing? He wondered...kissing...talking. It was difficult. All day he wanted to touch her but aside from one brush on the hand, he was unable to satisfy his want. Finally at the end of the day they were alone and stole a few moments.

Tuesday came and Teddy woke with one thought, he would spend more than a few moments with Sara today. Remembering Sara's comment, he tried not to be overly happy when he arrived at the surgery. Which was easy as his morning had been a challenge. Patrick woke in a mood and didn't want to go to school. It took a great deal of coaxing to convince the five year old boy that he needed to go.

Truthfully, Teddy was worried about his son who had seemed fine the night before. Ironically reminding him that Nana Louise would be picking them up from school and minding them perked up his mood. Unlike Julie, Louise would rather take them out for dinner than cook. Her visits were always an adventure.

Teddy was preoccupied with things that needed to be done when he arrived at the surgery. He went straight to his office, closed the door and placed his first call. He called the primary school to leave a message for Mrs. White that Patrick had been out of sorts and to contact him if need be. Patrick's teacher, Mrs. White had been Bernadette's teacher the previous year so she knew his children well.

During his call his mobile vibrated. It was a text from Sara. She asked:

 _Ok?_

He replied:

 _Yes. Later!_

He called Louise to let her know about the morning. She assured him that Patrick would be fine and if not she could handle it. He then asked if George was still at home. Luckily he was so he could take care of his last piece of business. He explained about his student's brother needing a job. George agreed to look at the CV which Louise would bring home that evening.

By the time he stepped out of his office he was five minutes late for his first appointment. Thankfully Sara was efficient or he would have been running behind all day.

At the end of the day he texted Sara that he would be right back, then he rushed out the door. He promised Sara a date, so he ran around the corner to the chippy, it was the best he could do without taking time away from Sara.

When he returned everyone but Sara was gone. He held up the greasy bag and said, "dinner."

She smiled and followed him into his office. After putting the bag down, he took her hand, pulled her close and said, "Hello."

He gently kissed her and said, "I have one call to make."

Louise picked up right away and Ted asked, "How is he?"

Louise answered, "Fine. His normal self."

"School was fine?"

"He seems perfectly fine Ted, stop worrying," Louise said.

He relaxed, "Thank you Louise. I'll see you later."

Sara asked, "Is all well?"

"Yes. Patrick just had a difficult morning. He seems fine now, but I still don't know what set him off."

"Do you think it's because of his mother?" She asked.

"I don't know. He was so young. For him she is mostly a face in pictures and a character in stories he's told. Now Bernadette has memories and bad dreams, but not as often as before," he opened up to her.

"I was not as young when my mother died. It was hard...it's still hard trying to keep memories from fading," Sara said.

"I am sorry," he took her hand, and said, "my mum always says that children are resilient. She lost her mum as a child, then Tim and now her grandchildren. She knows a bit about motherless children."

"But she became a mother to Tim."

"Yes, for over forty-five years now. He still remembers his mother. He named his older daughter after her...his other is named after a nun," Ted added.

"From my nickname?"

"No. That one is special. Bernadette is named after her."

"So you knew her? Am I really like her?"

"Yes and no. You are like her in many ways...ways that Tim doesn't even know about. Still you are Sara, so unique," he explained.

"Is she still alive?"

"No more questions...I will tell you when I'm ready."

Part of Ted wanted to tell her about his Mum and Dad, but the story had suddenly taken on a new meaning. He felt as if telling her their story of 'happily ever after' would be like asking her for happily ever after, but this was too new and he was too confused to look that far ahead.

"Here, let's tuck in. I hope fish 'n chips are fine," he said as he unpacked the food.

"Yes. I'll eat almost anything," she replied.

"I have the impression that you never eat," he admitted.

"I eat, but it is no secret that I am on a very limited income. I can't afford to waste money on food. I am an adult living the life of a student."

Ted debated about his next question and his curiosity won, so he asked, "how old are you?"

She smiled, "I've been wondering the same of you...I'm thirty...my birthday is in July, so for a bit longer. What about you?"

"Forty-two until November.* Do you think I'm ancient?" he asked.

"No. Not at all. I've seen your legs," she teased, "Now your brother is ancient."

"Don't let him hear you say that, but considering that he's been married almost thirty years."

"How old is Angela?"

"She is three years older than me."

"Wasn't your father old to be having babies?"

"Well they were married the year that Angela was born and I was not supposed to be."

"What?"

"My mum was told she couldn't conceive so they adopted Angela. Then I defied the medical experts."

"Adopted! Really I never would have guessed."

"My mum has three children, but she only carried me."

"Both you and your father lost your wife. Is it a secret?"

"What?" They had finished eating and Teddy was holding her hand. He realized he was stroking it with his thumb the way he had seen his father do a million times.

"That you're a widower?"

"A bit. It was Angela's idea. She saw Lydia eying me your first day and thought it would,make things less complicated."

"Does this make things complicated?"

"Yes, I suppose it does," he answered and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "We need to be leaving soon."

"I know."

Stand he said, "Come here."

In an instant she was in his arms and he was snogging her like they were teenagers.

 ***yes, I know we don't know...November...December.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Somehow neither of them were late. When Sara looked up at him, his eyes stopped on hers for a moment. She casually looked away. She spent most of her time taking copious notes just so she wouldn't be tempted to look up at him again. What she wanted to do was stare at his lips which had just been on hers, but how would she ever concentrate.

Lydia whispered, "He looks good. Different somehow."

Sara shrugged her shoulders. Perhaps it's because he is happier, he's just had a date with me, she thought. She left quickly without speaking to him after class. She knew they would text or possibly talk later.

Since Lydia had class too, Billy was home when she arrived. She told him to expect a call about a meeting. She hoped this worked. She liked having her brother in London, just not in her flat.

Sara had a marvelous date. It was the best she'd ever had. Ted told her that he wished he could take her out.

"Where would you take me?" she had asked.

"How about a little Italian restaurant for pasta with thick sauce, crusty bread and chianti."

"That sounds lovely," she had replied.

She changed into her pyjamas and texted Ted to let him know he couldn't call. In a short while he responded:

 _Nana just left._

Sara:

 _Patrick?_

Ted:

 _Fine. Sleeping._

Sara:

 _Thank you for dinner. It was the best date I've ever had._

Ted:

 _Really?_

Sara:

 _Yes._

They didn't continue for very long as both were tired. Sara fell right to sleep and dreamed of Ted.

On Wednesday, they stole a few moments in the surgery after everyone else had gone. She loved being in his arms and the feel of his lips, but she also loved just talking to him...the sound of his voice, the words he said, especially when he was telling her that she was beautiful. Words like that would make any girl giddy, no matter her age.

On Thursday Tim was not in a hurry to leave. He had paperwork to catch up on.

"Well I'm off," Ted said to his brother and he called to her, "Goodnight."

Sara replied, "Goodnight doctor."

Tim called from his office, "Sister, are you free to help me get through this pile?"

"On one condition," she said bravely. He raised his eyebrows and she continued, "That you call me Sara."

"Okay, deal. My wife is out, so I have packed dinner. It is far more than I can eat so you can join me," he announced.

"Oh no it's fine," Sara protested thinking of the dinner she had shared with his brother.

"I want to. You work harder than any student we've ever had and you put up with my brother."

"I don't mind. I like working," she replied, but thought, I wouldn't describe it as putting up with him. She longed to spend time with him.

"I noticed Lydia never stays," Tim said.

"What you didn't call her Trixie?"

"No, I am beginning to change my mind. She has her sense of style, but Trixie took her relationships seriously and had very few that I can remember," Tim explained.

They worked a while together, until Tim announced he was going to heat up the plates. Sara didn't mind how long she stayed as long as she was home to talk to Teddy later. She sent him a text to tell him that she was working with Tim.

"Tuck in," he said as he handed her a plate.

The food was delicious, she couldn't recall the last home cooked meal she had. She tried to convince Tim to tell her about her nickname.

"No dice," Tim responded.

"Tell me something about medicine when you were young,"

Tim thought for a moment and told her about the early reports on the harm of smoking and how he convinced his father to quit. He told her that his father used to smoke at the surgery.

"That is incredible. You really pulled off reverse psychology on your own father. Times were so different," Sara commented.

While they were eating, Sara's mobile chimed. Sara glanced at the text:

 _Have fun :-)_

She smiled and Tim commented, "Good news?"

Sare said, "Something like that."

"Okay sister back to work."

"You promised that you won't call me sister. Since you broke your promise, I have a nickname for you that I am going to start using."

"Sorry I forgot. Honestly," he laughed, "What nickname?"

"Well I thought maybe I would call you 'dad' since you are old enough to be mine," she blurt out.

"Oh that is harsh...True, but harsh."

"Just you wait!"

Sara worked with him awhile longer and then she left. She was pleased to find out that her brother was not home. At quarter after eight she texted Ted:

 _I am home alone. We can talk!_

Ted:

 _Can't now my brother showed up here_

Sara was disappointed and tried to relax in front of the telly. She thought how much had changed in just the past week. It used to be she was more than content to relax alone. Now not so much.

She jumped when her mobile rang. She answered, "Hello."

"He finally left. He is like a little lost dog without Julie," Ted explained.

"He gave me dinner. It was incredible."

"She _can_ certainly cook. I am sorry, but I didn't know how to push him out the door."

"How did you get him to go?" she asked.

"He got called to hospital. Not our patient, but we're covering. Best thing for him, I say," Ted laughed.

"What did he say about me?" Sara asked.

"Let's see, he said you must have more than work, because you received a text."

Sara laughed, "What did you say when I texted you?"

"I said it was an update on Lily. Which by the way, I really need to go over and see her."

"I plan to go this weekend."

"You do know that I am on call."

"Yes, we'll work together."

"But Louise stays with us so I can go to hospital if called. I can sneak out."

"Sneak out! You sound seventeen."

"With you, I feel seventeen. Maybe we can spend some time together."

Sara didn't know what he had in mind, but liked the idea of spending time together.

At the end of surgery, Sara listened as Tim and Angela each went to Ted's office door and told him to have a good weekend.

"What's the big deal? I'm on call. I really don't mind," he called back to them.

Sara watched as they left. After a few moments she started toward Ted's office, but met him at his door.

"I need to go home for dinner," he said.

"When?" Sara asked.

Pulling her into his office he said, "Not until after this." They were in each other's arms, both approaching at the same time.

Sara looked up at him and ran her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck. Greedily their lips met. Their kiss intensified quickly and Sara's knees felt weak. They devoured one another and when they finally broke loose they were breathless.

"Oh God, I don't want to leave you," he groaned.

"I think I'll go for a run," she said.

He kissed her one more time, tenderly and as they separated they looked into each other's eyes. Slowly he reached up and caressed her cheek and went to pick up his things. They walked out together, but walked away from each other without saying a word.

Sara wondered how she had ever lived without a man...This man. She had no idea what she had been missing. She didn't know where they were going, but she knew she had no ability to stop it.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Teddy couldn't get his mind off of her. Even when his children were demanding his full attention a part of him was thinking of her. It seemed strange to him that only a week ago, she was here in his house.

He wondered how much different things would be if they were allowed to see one another. Would things be just as hard because of Patrick and Bernadette. True they loved her, but he wouldn't want to confuse them or worse yet have them suffer another loss...When...If this ended.

He had no idea where they were headed. It was hard to see past the forbidden of their relationship. Was that what was making it so exciting? He knew it was his hormones that were making things exciting. The last thing he needed was to let them ruin everything. As hard as it was to believe, he suspected she was a virgin and he was not going to compromise her.

So he sat with his children and their grandmother. He had learned from his father that he needed this woman whose only connection to him was his children and their shared loss. They had a good relationship when Mel was alive and even if he didn't need her help, he wanted to continue that now. He thought about his father's relationship with Granny Parker.

After the bedtime routine was complete, Louise retired to the guest room. Teddy went to his bedroom. He knew that with his door shut and the telly on, no one would hear him talking.

He texted her to ensure she could speak and when she responded that she could he pressed send.

When he heard her voice he smiled. Was it weird to love a voice that was like his mother's. Would he have been attracted to Sara if she sounded like an East Ended or a Scouser? He liked to think he would.

They talked quietly...mostly about nothing, but it satisfied their need to be connected.

"You know I could come over. I'd just say I got called out. I still might be," he said.

"That is tempting, but Billy mentioned popping back home and Lydia would be with him. That would be tough to explain," she answered. Seeing each other the next day was what they had to look forward to.

Both were perhaps a bit too happy when they arrived Saturday morning. Lydia was late as she strolled in with Billy. Billy wanted to thank Dr. Turner. He had met with his father-in-law who offered him a job with his firm.

"That's wonderful. Now you can look for a flat," Sara exclaimed.

"What's this excitement?" Ted asked stepping out of his office.

"Thank's to you, Billy's was offered a job!" Lydia answered.

Billy extended his hand and said, "Thank you, Dr. Turner."

"Glad to help. If you work like your sister, you'll do fine," Ted responded, "Okay students, we have patients coming in any moment."

As Lydia was busy saying 'goodbye' to Billy. Ted saw them entwined and winked at Sara. He noticed that she blushed. Their morning was busy. They were still seeing patients when Bernadette and Patrick burst through the door with Louise.

"Whoa, what's all this excitement?" Ted asked.

"I have my costume for ballet!" his daughter answered and looking past her father, called, "Sara, Sara, come see!"

"What's this?" as Bernadette held up her costume, Sara responded, "Oh how lovely. You'll look so pretty dancing."

"Will come and see me?" Bernadette asked.

"I don't know," Sara answered. Ted suspected she was unsure of what was proper.

"Please, Sara please."

Ted who hated to see his daughter disappointed and secretly liked that she was so taken with Sara, said, "It's next Saturday, come if you want." He tried to sound dismissive in tone.

Louise spoke up and said, "Bernadette who is your friend?"

"This is Sara, Nana."

Sara reached out her hand ironically much like her brother had just done to Ted, "Sara Macmillan, Mrs…"

"Just Louise is fine dear."

"Miss. Macmillan is one of my current students," Ted added.

Bernadette said, "The other one is Trixie."

Sara laughed at that and walked away to get her next patient.

"Are you going to be awhile? I promised the children lunch. Ballet class has made someone hungry."

"You go on, I have plenty of work still . I will meet you at home later this afternoon," he replied.

They didn't finish up until after the lunch hour. Lydia was ready to run out the door as soon as she could.

Sara asked, "Are they waiting for you?"

"They're long gone. I was vague about my return home."

"Oh!" she said as he pulled her into his arms.

He hugged her tight. The top of her head came just above his chin. He took in the smell of her hair. Somehow just holding each other felt enough for the moment. He was reminded of the first time he held her when she was upset over Lily. It felt different now because they had share so much between them since.

When they pulled apart she said, "Tell me about the ballet."

He laughed, "It's a recital. It will most likely be long...I can make an excuse for you."

"No, I'll go if you think it's proper and if I am not needed here."

"No it's our weekend off. Louise was witness to the pleading. Truthfully her asking you has nothing to do with us," he said.

"Who will be there?"

"Well she's asked everyone. Louise, Mum, Angela and Julie and her girls. I am not sure they will come."

"Oh dear," Sara said nervously, "I'll sit in the back."

"No, we'll save you a seat and Angela will be the one who suggests it. Just you wait."

"Louise was nice by the way," Sara said.

"Yes, she's been invaluable. When I was growing up, we all loved visiting Granny Parker. One day at school, I was perhaps Patrick's age and a girl asked me whose mum Granny was, because a granny is your mum or dad's mum. I didn't know and went home upset. Mum asked me what was wrong, but I didn't say anything until dinner and I blurted out 'whose Mum is Granny Parker?' Mum and Dad stopped eating and looked at me. That was the day I found out that Tim's mother had died and that Granny was her Mum. I remember that day, because it was the day I found out that Mums can die. I am not sure why I just told you that, but Louise makes me think of Granny. Not that they are anything a like."

She raised up and kissed his cheek and said, "I liked that story, thanks for sharing. How about you tell me one more?"

"What's that?" he asked with his lips an inch from hers.

"About my nickname."

"Soon I promise," and he couldn't wait any longer, his lips met hers and he devoured them.

 **Note: If you follow my writing then you already know that I love Granny Parker and have made her into a full character. I am thrilled that Teddy was able to know her. Granny will be back with new S7 material.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Sara could kiss him all afternoon but she promised Christine that she would visit.

"I want to go see Lily before it gets too late," she said reluctantly.

Before he could respond his mobile rang, "Okay."..."I'm just finishing up."..."Yes, shortly."

"Is all well?" she asked.

"Yes, they were looking for me. I suppose we both have places to be," he said and gave her one last kiss. It was tender and so different from the previous one that she felt like an electrical charge went throughout her body.

It was clear to Sara that Lily was getting sicker. She sat alone with her for awhile. She also spent time with Christine and Daphne who were both suffering. She had been there for most of the afternoon. She went to sit with Lily a bit longer and Lily asked her to sing. Sara sang the same song she had sung before.

When she was done, Lily looked past her and said, "Dr. T, Sara was singing."

Sara turned to see him leaning against the door jam and he responded while looking straight at Sara, "I heard. Lovely."

Sara knew she was blushing. She hadn't known he was listening to her. Recovering she asked, "What brings you here this afternoon doctor?"

"I just thought I would see how my favorite patient is doing," he said.

Sara watched as he did a cursory exam. She knew he spoke regularly with the hospice nurses, but she hadn't been asking for an update. She was afraid to.

He left the room to speak to Lily's parents and returned to say goodbye to Lily.

"Do you have to go so soon?"

"Yes, I need to go home and cook dinner," he said and managed to brush Sara's fingers as he turned to leave.

"I didn't know Dr. T. cooks," Lily gave a small laugh.

"Neither did I," Sara answered.

Sara soon left also. On the way out Christine said, "You two would be perfect together."

Confused Sara said, "What?"

"You and Dr.T. He needs someone and you do too."

"He's my instructor!"

"Not forever. He has suffered enough, he needs to find happiness...and I need something happy to think about."

Sara left wondering if Christine saw something. She suspected she was looking for some distraction. Once out of the house, Sara looked at her mobile. She had multiple messages. The first one explained that he was stopping by on the way to the supermarket. The second one was praise for her singing and the third said:

 _Sister sings like you!_

Sara desperately wanted to know about Sister. The last message said:

 _Can I see you tonite?_

She replied:

 _Only if you plan to tell me about my nickname!_

He replied a while later:

 _Ok ok_

Sara sent a different text:

 _Are you coming home tonight?_

Billy responded:

 _No. Lyd asked me to move in. Will pack up tomorrow while ur working_

Sara was a bit concerned with this sudden development. She'd have to do her best to stay out of it.

Ted:

 _I'll come at 9 unless I get a real call x_

Sara:

 _I'll let you in x_

She looked around her sorry flat. There was nothing she could do to make it look better. She wondered what you wear for a secret rendezvous. She suddenly panicked and wondered if he was coming for something that she was not ready to give. No, she thought, he had done no more than kiss her.

She was waiting down by the door when he arrived. She laughed because he was wearing a hooded sweatshirt with the hood on.

Once inside her flat she said, "I like the hood."

"I was sneaking over so…"

She laughed, and led hIm to the sofa. He leaned in to kiss her and she said, "No, you made a promise."

"Yes, I did. Well let's see...Where do I begin?" He was holding her hand and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, "There was a nun...Sister Bernadette, she was one of the best midwives. She was close to Tim, because like him, her mother died and she understood his pain."

"She and I are alike there."

"Yes."

"So she was close to Tim after his mother died. I can see how she would be special to him."

"She was from Aberdeenshire."

"Like your mother?"

"Yes, you see...somehow through working together day in and day out, they fell in love."

"Who Sister and Tim?"

"No...well yes, but I meant Sister and the doctor."

"What! Oh! Your mother was a …"

"Yes and you remind Tim of her."

"Do you like me because I am like her?" she asked suddenly feeling a bit odd.

"No, I like you because of you...Did I notice that you sound like her? Yes, you know that. You are also petite which is what Tim based the nickname on. I would be lying if I didn't see the way you are with my children which is similar to Mum and Tim and,, as I witnessed this afternoon you also have the voice of an angel."

"And your mum sings."

"Beautifully," he admitted, "I wasn't looking to like anyone and then you entered my thoughts and I couldn't resist the attraction."

Sara didn't know what to think, she knew she reminded Tim of a special person in his past. She never dreamed it was Teddy's mum. The parallels didn't escape her. It must have been a forbidden relationship between the doctor and the nun. Did they sneak around to spend time together? Somehow she suspected that their relationship was more taboo than hers and Ted's. Still he had lied to come to her tonight.

She had more questions, but Teddy suggested she badger Tim to tell her the truth. "Just don't let on that you know."

Sara teased, "Do you think of your Mum when you kiss me?"

Teddy's eyes danced with trouble as he said, "You'll be sorry for that!" He started tickling her sides. She was laughing and couldn't get him to stop so she tried distracting him by kissing him. He immediately stopped his antics and kissed her back. Unlike at the surgery he felt like he could take his time and linger on her lips. He explored her mouth and his hands did a little exploring as well. They found her breast and he finally felt their wonderful shape. He ran his thumb over her nipple it felt it respond. She sighed but not wanting to get carried away he moved his hands back to her hair.

The kiss grew into one of the most heated they had shared. Their upper bodies were soon pressed together and his hands were laced in her hair. Breathless Ted said, "I think it's a good thing we don't have much opportunity to be alone."

"How long are we going to be able to carry on without being discovered?" Sara asked.

"I don't know," he responded seriously. "As much as I would like to stay, we both have work tomorrow."

After he left, Sara thought about their conversation. She was more intrigued than ever with Turner history now she knew about sister. She worried again about where this was going. She knew he was right about them not being alone. She was afraid of what it might lead to...

They only shared a few minutes of Sunday. They had settled into a routine...Tuesday evenings alone at the surgery, phone calls in the evenings and wishing they had more time...partially glad they didn't because of where that more time would lead...


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

One Wednesday at lunch, Teddy began asking who would be attending the ballet recital. Angela said, "Oh I can't wait. I am tired of being cold and wet at the boy's sports. Inside and girly!"

Timothy responded that aside from Mum and Julie, he was unsure. He did make it clear that he would not be attending. "Perhaps I'll go see Michael and the boys."

"You may like that since cricket is your sport," Angela suggested and added, "So I count at least six with Louise right."

Teddy responded casually, "Bernadette insisted on Sister coming. I will give her a ticket, but she's on her own."

"Ted! You are such an arse. She should sit with us. How would Bernadette feel if you relegated her to the back row?"

"Fine. Go ahead and tell her that we will have a seat for her," Ted said slightly annoyed.

Angela came out of her office and announced, "Sara, you should sit with us at the recital on Saturday."

"Thank you that is very kind," Sara responded trying to avoid looking at Ted who was behind Angela with an 'I told you so' look on his face. Later Ted boasted about his ability to manipulate his sister.

They were both off the weekend, but Sara picked up a shift for Sunday. She was looking forward to seeing Bernadette's ballet on Saturday. When she arrived at the auditorium, Angela waved at her and Sara made her way to where they were sitting. Somehow Sara ended up sitting on the end with Ted next to her. Patrick, who didn't weigh enough to keep the seat down, sat on various laps including Sara's for a bit.

There was a lot of dancing before Bernadette's class took the stage and danced to _As Time Goes By_. They all clapped. Sara was thrilled by how adorable they were. After his daughter danced, Sara could tell that Teddy was getting restless. He kept bumping his leg against Sara's in the dark when no one could see. There was a certain thrill to their secret, especially when around others.

Eventually Sara found him distracting so she reached between the armrest and the back of the seat and poked his side. He was surprised and straightened up. After the show, she waited with the others for Bernadette.

The little girl seemed overwhelmed by all of them there just for her...two grandmothers, two aunts, her cousin, Evangelina, and Sara. Sara could tell she didn't know who to go to first. Everyone was praising her, Sara stood back and watched the family that she didn't belong to.

She observed Mrs. Turner and wondered about her previous life. She knew it was over forty years ago since she was in the convent. She was just a proud grandmother today. She did find her way over to greet Sara. They exchanged some pleasantries. Sara tried to get a moment with Bernadette to say goodbye, instead she was called over by Tim's wife, who introduced her to Evangelina. Sara thought, there must be less than ten years difference in our ages. She, to no great surprise, knew of Sara and her nickname.

"Tell your father, I am ready to hear why," Sara said quite boldly.

Ted came up behind his niece and said, "Do you think the name fits?"

She responded, "Yes, in a strange way I do." Then she whispered in her uncle's ear.

Whatever she said, Ted seemed startled. Sara tried to catch his eye, but couldn't. Sara was finally able to say her goodbyes and left.

She used the afternoon to tidy and do the washing. She also took her run through the park and wondered what Teddy was doing. She didn't hear from him until later that night.

"Did you have a nice day?" she asked.

"Yes. Bernadette certainly did."

"It was lovely. I'm very glad I went. Although I always feel quite odd since I don't really belong."

Ted said, "Everyone thinks you're lovely."

"Lovely? Why?" Sara asked.

"Because you are friendly and smart, but mostly because of Bernadette. It's obvious that both of you care about one another."

"We do. I think she is precious."

"Bernadette, Lily...Who else is on your list?" he asked.

Sara didn't know if he was teasing or serious. She responded, "There's Patrick and of course one more person."

Ted laughed, "Good."

"What did your niece say to you?"

"When I asked if you were like sister, she whispered that I could be your doctor," Ted admitted.

"Oh!" Sara said. Part of her felt like laughing, because of what no one knew. Another part was thinking it was too soon to think about the future. She added, "I feel like every time, we try to be in public together it gets awkward."

"I know. I don't like it much either. I wish we could do things together aside from snogging in the surgery," he said.

"Snogging in the surgery! That would be the title of a really bad film," she laughed.

"I would like to be snogging now, but here we are only able to talk," Ted admitted.

They spoke for awhile longer, but Sara had an early shift the next day.

The next time they were able to spend any time alone was Tuesday. Ted brought some of the meal he had made the night before. Sara was impressed with his cooking skills. She cooked for her father and brother after her mother died, but she never cooked for herself anymore.

She had a lovely vision of her and Teddy together in his kitchen cooking a meal to share with his children. She tried not to imagine a future with him. Neither seemed willing to talk about the future...Sara looked at the ring he was wearing and wondered if he was still rooted in his past.

Later as he held her hand, she eyed the gold band on his left hand and summoned the courage to ask, "Do you wear this for your children?"

"No...no...for a long time I wanted to wear it as a connection...a memorial of sorts. Then when Angela warned me about Lydia, I was glad I wore it. Believe me, in the past weeks I have wanted to take it off, but it would draw attention."

"I am not asking you to. I was just wondering," Sara said.

"If I take it off ...then I'll just have to deal with Lydia."

"She seems happy with Billy. I need it to stay that way or he'll be back in my flat!" Sara exclaimed.

Ted said, "No, we wouldn't want that."

He kissed her, long and lingering and when they finally separated he moaned, "Time to go."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

After Teddy checked on each of his children, he looked around his room. The room that he once shared with Mel. It was beginning to seem like a long time ago. Even his bed was now thought of as the place where he talked with Sara at night. He liked to turn over and go to sleep as soon as they said goodnight.

He thought about the conversation they had about his wedding ring. He had been feeling awkward being with Sara while wearing the ring that stood for the promise he made to Mel. He wanted to take it off, but he needed a reason and the reason he had he couldn't share with anyone.

Even if he could what would he say, I like Sara. No, everyone liked Sara. I'm seeing her...I'm physically attracted to her...I...I don't know. The one thing that might be the right word was something he couldn't think about. It was too soon. He just wasn't ready. How fast did his father fall for his mother? Somehow he knew the falling happened before any kissing. Yet for him the kissing started and he was still figuring out how far he was going to fall.

One day the three siblings were together in Tim's office. They were talking and Teddy started to play with his wedding band. Tim noticed and said, "You're going to be alone forever if you keeping wearing your ring. Only Dad was lucky enough to find love again while wearing his ring."

Teddy challenged Tim and said, "Do you think if I take this ring off I will magically find happiness?"

"I think things will be better," Tim responded.

"Tim," Angela scolded.

"No, maybe Tim's right," Teddy said and he quite unceremoniously took it off.

"Teddy, if you want to take it off then do, but not because Tim says you should and not here. You want to put it somewhere for safekeeping. You wouldn't want to lose it. Now put it back on and if you still want to take it off, do it at home." Angela said.

Ted slid the ring back on, quite pleased with himself. The next day, he arrived at work without his ring. It did not take long for Lydia to notice. He suspected that Sara noticed too. He had heard Lydia whispering. Emily asked him if she should be sharing his personal life with the students. Clearly Lydia was asking Emily to provide her with details.

He answered, "What if I took it off while cleaning out a drain and forgot to put it back on?"

"Did you?" Emily asked.

"No. Tell them you don't know why I'm not wearing it today, but that I have worn it everyday since my wife...well you know," he suggested.

"Yes, I know."

Teddy avoided Lydia as much as he could. He did overhear words like "died," "when," "how."

He heard Sara reply rather bored, "Look it up on the internet."

Teddy imagined she would be running home to her computer. He knew she would find answers. He suddenly wondered if Sara had already searched herself. Surprisingly it did not bother him to think she might have.

When they spoke that night, Sara commented about the ring excitement.

He replied, "I heard you suggesting she research my life."

"Well I was tired of her speculation. I hope she doesn't dump Billy for a chance with you," Sara said.

"She has no chance," he responded.

The next day he overheard Lydia talking to Sara again.

"I think he likes me," Lydia said.

"He doesn't like either of us, but if he did it would be me," Sara teased back.

"I doubt it, you don't have what it takes to attract a man like him," she responded.

Ted wanted to throttle Lydia for being critical of Sara. He walked out of his office and came up behind Sara reached around her and put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Excuse me, I need the Duggan baby's file." Taking the file that was in front of Sara, he returned to his office.

He only wished he could have captured Lydia's face. Later when he and Sara were alone, she asked from her desk where she was finishing work, "Doctor, do I have what it takes to attract a man like you?"

Laughing Ted came out of his office and came up behind her like he did earlier, but this time he put his arms around her from behind. She was sitting on a raised chair at a counter, so he was able to whisper in her ear, "Absolutely." To prove his answer, he started kissing her neck.

First Sara was laughing, but then she kept repeating "stop" and he spun her chair to face him and kissed her. The height of the chair raised her so they were eye to eye which given their height difference was quite new. He wasn't sure why he started this because he couldn't stay. Which might be just as well because he was finding it harder and harder to just kiss her. He longed for so much more.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to be late picking up my kids if I don't go."

"I know. Go!" She pushed him away as he went for one more kiss. "I think I'll go sit with Christine."

"You sure?" He asked concerned. She nodded.

He knew that Lily was declining rapidly. She had very little time which was difficult to accept. He worried about how Sara would handle the loss. She and Lily got along so well and Sara was so sensitive.

Once his children were in bed, he texted Sara asking if she was home. He waited awhile before she responded that she was.

He called her right away, "Are you okay?"

"Yes...no. It is so sad."

"I know," he said, "She is very special. For just a little one she has touched a lot of lives."

"I want to be there to support them, but it's hard. I like fixing things and I can't fix this. I just know that when my mum died knowing people cared helped immensely."

"I understand," he said solemnly. They both shared profound loses.

"Of course you do," she said quietly. "How long do you think she has?"

"Not very, maybe a few weeks or maybe less. Oh Lord, I wish I could hold you."

"I know."

Ted knew his feelings were deepening for her. He wished they could take what they had out of hiding and test it in the real world.

When Lily passed, it was Ted's responsibility as her general practitioner to declare her. It was one of the hardest things he had to do aside from burying his wife and father. Being inconsolable himself he knew he had no soothing words for Lily's loved ones.

Julie had come over when the call came through. He called Julie to let her know that he would be a while longer. She told him to take all the time he needed. He was so grateful, he truly loved his other 'sister' who had been part of his life since he was a boy.

Teddy had walked to Christine's and knew stopping at Sara's on the way home would be risky. He could be seen, but even more worrying was their raw emotion may cause them to lose their heads. One thing he didn't want to do was take advantage of her in her vulnerability. Still he needed to see her, to tell her, to be with her. He made a stop on the way and arrived at Sara's door with a bag in his hand.

 **Note: I wrote Lily's character as a way to bring Ted and Sara closer through their shared affection for her. I apologize to anyone who finds this painful due to their own life experiences and losses.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

She received a text:

 _let me in_

She took one look at his face and knew. Quickly he stepped off the street and into her building. Sara felt like she couldn't breath. It was one thing to know what was coming, but quite another when it finally happened.

Once in her flat, he immediately opened a bottle and offered it to her. Once she took it, he opened another and she watched as he quickly drained almost half his beer. It was only then that he held his arm out for her to come to him. Holding her, he spoke into her hair, "I am so sorry."

She sobbed and he held her as they had once before. This time it was different...now Lily was really gone and also there was more to their embrace than just comfort. Sara was afraid to use the word for what there was between them now. For her, it went well beyond affection, but regardless there were feelings for both of them.

They held each other for some time, but then he let her go to drink more of his beer. Sara had more of hers as well. Together they sat down on her sofa and she asked, "Was it awful?"

"I've experience worse, but it was close. Christine was very brave. I imagine she is not so now. As I was on my way home I knew that I had to come to you. I couldn't tell you over the phone."

"I'm glad you're here even though it's risky," she said.

He kissed her then gently. She responded and he parted her lips with his tongue and passionately intensified their kiss. Before she realized he had lied her down and she was beneath him of the sofa. The feel of his weight on top of her was something she had never experienced. It made her feel safe in spite of the sorrow that circled her heart. Her body felt as if electrical shocks were running through it.

Her hands were in his hair which kept their lips connected. His hands however were running down her back, hips and backside...places he had never touched her before. She felt so alive despite the sadness that was flowing through her mind.

As he lifted his head away and looked into her face, his eyes looked heavy and darker than normal. Shifting onto his side they were now lying face to face which was not easy given the width of the sofa. She looked at him as he gently ran his fingers across her cheek and traced her lips and continued down. As he brushed his fingers over her breast, she shuddered. He grinned slightly and captured her mouth again. His hand continued to brush down her stomach and ever so quickly he continued down to her hip.

In a raspy voice, he said, "You feel so good."

She didn't respond. What could she say when in her mind was confused by the heat that was burning inside her. She had so many feeling she had never experienced before. They continued to kiss, she felt so heady. The full length of their bodies were flush together and she wanted to stay like that forever.

She could tell his body was responding to their closeness which excited and scared her at the same time. She was the daughter of a vicar and had been lectured often throughout her teen years about the _sins of the flesh._ Somehow her brother seemed capable of forgetting their father's words, but she wasn't.

Still she wanted to feel. She wanted to feel alive and one with him. She found herself pressing herself closer. She heard him groan and his lips moved to her neck. His hands travels and lingered at her breasts. She felt her nipples respond to his touch. She wanted...she wanted...but no she knew she wanted words and promises that they couldn't share.

He embraced her tight and buried his face in her neck Then he abruptly moved her aside and sat up. He took her beer and drank from it as his was empty. Then he handed it to her and she drank.

When he spoke he said, "You don't know what you do to me."

"I think I have some idea," she blushed as she looked down at the his trousers.

"I think we managed to get our minds off why I came," he said solemnly.

"Yes, I suppose we did. Perhaps in our grief we got carried away," she said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry. I knew on my way here, this could happen. Still I had to come and be with you. I am afraid I took advantage of you. I really am sorry," Teddy said with concern.

"It's...It's...not like you were alone," she responded nervously.

He gently touched her cheek. "I really need to go. Julie is at my house. She'll want to go home." He kissed her at the door. "See you tomorrow," he said as their hands pulled apart fingertips parting last.

The walk home in the cool night air was what Ted needed. When he did arrive home close to eleven, he apologized to Julie. He knew he looked a mess, but somehow didn't care. She hugged him. If he smelled of Sara, she didn't let on. He knew she could tell he had beer. He loved her more because she didn't ask any questions.

Sara did not know what to make of their evening. She felt as if she was in over her head. She knew a part of her wanted him, but she knew what she wanted was so much more than just the physical. She wished she knew what he wanted of her. There was no question of his physical attraction for her. Did he just like fooling around with her, she wondered.

All this confusion over their evening certainly kept her mind off Lily. Her friends were mourning the loss of their daughter and she was pressing herself against her boss...her instructor...a man she shouldn't even be with.

The realization of Lily's death hit her again. She thought of all the times she spent with the sweet little girl. Life was hard to understand...parents losing children...children losing parents and husbands losing their wives.

Again her mind was back on Teddy. Maybe he's not ready to move on. It could be he will never love her because he loved his wife. Of course even his father found love again.

He texted:

 _Are you ok?_

Her _:_

 _Yes. I can't believe she is really gone_

Him:

 _I know. It gets worse before it gets better_

Her:

 _If C wants I'll go by tomorrow_

Him:

 _You're a good friend to her_

Her:

 _I have to try to sleep_

Him:

Me too. Night xx

Sleep did not come easy and was not peaceful for Sara. When her alarm went off she had to drag herself out of bed. She was not looking forward to the day ahead. Her first day without Lily in the world. She only met her four months ago, but she had become so special.

In the shower, she was able to sort out all her feelings from last night. She realize it was not Teddy that she was upset with. She had no expectation that he loved her. She was bothered that she had been out of control. She was not acting like herself at all and suddenly her life had turned upside down. Life was easier when it was just a crush.


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks to all my readers and for your comments. I received one comment that I wanted to respond to as someone left me feedback that the whole student/teacher scenario is not very realistic. I am well aware that it is flimsy, but there is excitement in forbidden love as every turnadette fan knows. There are no good scenarios for forbidden love aside from making Sara married, but I wanted to make her similar to Shelagh in innocence (or Romeo and Juliet, but the Turners don't have enemies). A friend mentioned the churches view on divorce, but even that is not a big deal today or twelve years ago. This story is completely written while edits are always being done it is too late to change it.

There are a few moments in this chapter that I absolutely love although it is still about Lily's death.

Chapter 35

The minute Sara set foot in the surgery she sensed the mood was somber. Angela approached her and asked if she knew.

"Yes, I was told last night," Sara said.

"From my brother?" Angela asked, and Sara nodded, "I glad he remembered to tell you."

Lydia immediately ask Sara what was happening so Sara told her. "I'm so sorry. I know how close you were," Lydia hugged her.

When Teddy came in he looked at her with brooding eyes. Was it the look of sorrow or regret she was seeing? They all went about their day which kept her mind occupied.

At the end of day, she left immediately with hardly a goodbye. She wanted to go for a run. No, she needed to go for a run. She also needed to stop by to see Christine. She had texted her earlier.

She ran faster than usual as if trying to outrun her feelings. She showered and prepared to leave for Christine's when she looked at her mobile. There was a text that said:

 _Are you ok?_

She hastily replied:

 _Going to Christine's_

Ted:

 _Call me later. Please._

The please told her that he was sensing something was off with her. The trouble was she wasn't sure what it was. Was it shame about their carrying on last night? Was it because she loved him and he...she didn't know what he felt...or was it anxiety because she was in over her head. Last night, she realized that if her own wants scared her, his frightened her even more so. He had been a husband and based on what she was told, a lover before that. He must be expecting...but in the light of day she knew she couldn't. When this little charade they were playing ended, it would be hard enough without that too.

Seeing Christine shattered her. Already plans were coming together for Lily's funeral. Sara did the only thing she could and that was to listen and be a friend.

Later when she spoke with Ted, they spoke only of her visit and things concerning Lily's death. As neither had slept well the night previous, they ended the call early.

The day of Lily's funeral was a gorgeous summer day. They had rearranged their appointments at the surgery so anyone who wanted could attend. Sara knew all the doctors were attending.

When Sara arrived at the gravesite, Christine motioned her over and they hugged. When the service began she moved aside to allow their family to gather around Christine and Gordon. She found herself next to Emily and her husband, John, who happened to be one of Daphne's teachers at the Grammar School.

Across from her all the Turners stood together. There were six of them...Tim and Julie, Angela and her husband, and then Ted with his mother. Standing on one side looking across reminded Sara once again of how she didn't belong. Still every time she look their way, Ted was looking at her. He looked amazing in his dark suit. She had trouble not looking his direction.

At the end of the service, mourners were invited to gather at Christine's mothers house. Sara had already told Christine that she needed to go back to work. She noticed the Turners were trying to make their way to speak to the family, just like her they needed to get to the surgery.

Sara bumped into Tim, looking around she asked, "Where's your wife?"

"Julie and Mum went ahead to help set out the food," he said, before he asked, "Do you need a ride to the surgery?"

"Yes, I suppose I do," she had planned to take the bus, but a ride would be nice."

Soon she realized that all three doctors were together. It was Tim's car and Angela got into the front seat which Sara wondered if it was because she was older. She found herself in the backseat with Teddy.

Angela started right off on Tim, "You owe me 50 quid."

"What! Why?" Tim protested.

"I saw those tears glistening in your eyes."

"Tears! That was the sun," Tim exclaimed.

Teddy spoke up and said, "The sun was behind us. You lose mushy one."

Sara was smiling at the exchange. She knew that Teddy was right because she had been looking across at them most of the ceremony and the sun was in her eyes. Angela spoke most of the ride about Lily, the ceremony and East Enders that she saw. Sara was glad she was too busy talking to look back, because Teddy was holding her hand and she needed that more than anything at that moment.

He let go just before they reached the surgery when Angela said, "You two are quiet back there."

Teddy responded, "Couldn't get a word in with you going on and on."

The East End had changed remarkably over the years, but there were still some of the old families. Many remained the pillars of the All Saint's congregation and there was none more respected than the Turners. They however earned their respect which was why Julie and Shelagh did not hesitate to help the family after the burial.

The crowd was large and somber as expected with the tragic death of a child. Busy refilling serving trays and picking up discarded plates, Julie chatted up people that she had not seen in many years and some that she'd seen regularly. Slowly the crowd thinned out and Julie found herself washing up in the kitchen. Christine came in to get a glass of water and Julie took one look at her and said. "Sit. Have you eaten a thing?"

"Oh no, I couldn't," she protested.

"You need to eat for Daphne if for no other reason. Here have some of this," Julie said as she filled a plate with a variety from the enormous selection of food.

"It was nice. Wasn't it?" Christine said flatly as she took little bites.

"Yes. It was."

"I wish Sara could have come back this afternoon, but I understand that she needed to work. I don't know what I would have done these months without her. She's a good friend," Christine said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I have only met her a few times, but what Tim says she is very good at what she does," Julie responded.

"She and Dr. Turner, Ted, were always visiting Lily both in hospital and here. They make quite a pair," Christine said.

"Pair? Professionally perhaps with their equal dedication, but from what I hear they don't get on all that well," Julie said, unsure if she should be talking about her brother-in-law this way. She knew that he had changed since Melissa died. He was far too serious and aloof.

"They didn't seem that way when I saw them with Lily," Christine said thoughtful, "In fact, I thought I noticed something between them."

"I don't think so. I keep hearing about how they just tolerate each other."

"Maybe I was wrong. I said something about it to Sara and she denied it, but I thought she seemed nervous. Maybe I just wish it were true. They're exactly what the other one needs," Christine replied and continued, "Besides I quite liked the distraction...Oh well."

Christine's words nagged at Julie and later that evening she said to Tim, "Is it true that your brother does not get on with Sara?"

"I wouldn't say not get on. You know how serious he has become since Melissa."

"Yes, serious and aloof. But how does he act with Sara?"

"A bit proper and smug. I think she is quite fun to joke with and the old Teddy would have like to as well. Why all these questions, Jules?"

"I was just thinking of something that Christine said...She thought they got on well,"Julie said.

"Well of course they would be professional," Tim replied.

"I think she meant more than professional," Julie said cautiously.

"Oh no, I don't think so. I would have noticed and besides that wouldn't be appropriate given that she is a student," Tim said, "The only thing they have in common is their work."

Julie thought for a moment of the last time, she saw Teddy he was disheveled and smelled of beer...Of course, that was the night Lily passed. She remembered thinking he smelled a bit of perfume when she hugged him. She assumed he had hugged Christine. _Could she have been wrong?_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

They hit the ground running trying to make up for the morning lost at the funeral. Sara went nonstop and regretted that she hadn't thought to bring another pair of shoes. Angela saw her wince and said, "You can't walk home in those, one of us will need to give you a ride."

Sara wanted to protest, but knew Angela was right. Tim was recruited, so she left with him which gave her no time alone with Teddy.

She knew it was him when he said, "Come on Sister, taxi's leaving."

Once in the car, she said, "Alright Dad times up. I want to know about Sister and I want to know now."

"It's a long story, can I come in?" he asked.

"My flat is a dump."

"I grew up around the tenements. There is nothing I haven't seen," he said.

Once upstairs in her flat she said, "Give me a minute, there's beer in the fridge if you want one help yourself."

When she came back in shorts and a tee shirt, he was standing in front of her fridge with a bottle in his hand.

"Where did you get this?" he asked pointing to the picture that Bernadette had drawn.

"From Bernadette. She gave it to me the day you went to the park," Sara answered and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, it just reminded me of a drawing that I made as a boy. By the way, you have the same taste as my brother," holding up his bottle he said, "He loves these."

"Sit and tell me your story," she said trying not to react to his comment about the beer since they were left from the ones Teddy had brought. She was also preparing herself since she knew some of the story.

"Let's see...you know about my father and his work with the sisters," she nodded, "There was a nun named Sister Bernadette."

"Like your niece?"

"Yes. Sister was one of the only adults who understood me when my mother died."

"My mother died when I was almost thirteen," Sara said.

"So you understand how it is for a child. We got very close. I even drew a picture of her and I holding hands much like the one over there. Somehow as I fell in love with her, she fell in love with me and my father." He took a deep breath as Sara reacted with an "Oh!" and he continued, "It happened slowly. I think most of it happened when she was in the sanitorium being treated for TB. I know my father wrote to her...which was very brave of him."

"Then what happened?"

"The day she was released we went to fetch her and she wasn't in her habit. She left the order and shortly after they were engaged," he explained.

"Did they marry right away?"

"They were supposed to, but they postponed it when I got sick."

"Sick?"

"Yes, I had polio and almost died."

"Oh my, tell me no one else got sick."

"No, but the TB was supposed to have made Mum infertile, but to her surprise three years later she was expecting. It was quite traumatic to be fifteen and to know why they were having a baby," Tim said rolling his eyes as if, Sara thought, still fifteen not a husband and father himself. Sara laughed and of course she knew the baby was Teddy.

She asked, "Was it a scandal when she married your father?"

"Oh yes, people talked behind their backs, but it didn't last long. My father was a respected doctor and once she became Mrs. Turner and people realised her name and clothes had changed but not her caring heart,, she received the same respect."

"It sounds like it was quite the love story."

"It was and it put a lot of pressure on us to find that for ourselves. Two out of three of us succeeded," Tim said cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think my brother had it like my parents. Selfless love, true love, is hard to find, but like my father, he might find it yet."

"So when you call me Sister, it's because I remind you of the nun that fell in love with your father and left the order and became your mum?"

"Yes."

"Well it could be a worse," she laughed.

When Tim left, she thought about what he said. He implied that Teddy's marriage wasn't perfect. Still she knew he loved her and really was any marriage perfect. Tim also mentioned that he wished his brother would find someone. _Would he approve if he knew what was going on between her and Teddy?_

When Ted called later, he asked, "How was your ride home?"

"It was informative. I finally convinced him to tell me your mum and dad's story. He commented on my taste in beer being the same as yours," she laughed.

"You drank beer with my brother?"

"No, he drank one with me," she answered.

"Did you learn anything new about Sister?" Ted asked.

"I learned about the TB and polio," she answered and thought, and about how Tim drew a picture just like Bernadette and that your brother did not think your wife was your perfect match. She was not going to share those facts with him.

"So now you know all the Turner secrets...I guess we are the ones with the secret now," he added, "I miss you. We haven't had any time alone."

"I know. How will your schedule change when school lets out next week?"

"It doesn't. I just pay more to the babysitter. Except for my holiday, that I don't even want to go on, but it's been planned since winter," he said regretfully.

"You'll be frolicking on the beach while I am working with your brother all day," Sara said.

"I will be thinking of you while I'm frolicking!"

Sara decided not to think about his week away. They had a couple weeks before Ted left and when he returned she would have five weeks left at the surgery. She wished she knew what the future held for them. Did his mother once feel this way? Perhaps when she was in the sanitorium, Sara imagined she too must of had a time when she questioned what her future held.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Every year, Ted went on holiday with Mel's parents. They went as a family and now he continued to go with his kids. The locations were marvelous and they paid for everything, but this year he would rather stay home. Even without spending time alone with Sara, he longed to see her at the surgery and talk to her at night.

He knew he rattled her the night Lily died. He lost his head and made a promise to himself to control himself. Still he had kept remembering how she responded. What she lacked in experience she made up for in passion. Ted suspected that she was rattled more by her actions than his.

His plan was to turn the heat down, but going two days without any time alone was barely a simmer. Now he faced another weekend, without any possibility of seeing her. She would be working with Angela on top of two evening shifts. He would be lucky if he spoke to her before Monday.

Saturday was awful. At least, ballet was over, but it rained all day. Sara had texted him after surgery that she was visiting Christine before hospital. She later texted that the visit was nice, but sad. Meanwhile he was forced to entertain bored, whiny children. Finally he chastised himself when he broke down and allowed them to be passively entertained and popped in the DVD of their current favorite, _The Heffalump Movie._

So there he was on the sofa surrounded by his children watching a new version of the classic stories he grew up with. When the Heffalump and his mother were reunited he fought back the tears because his children would never be reunited with their mother...and now Christine would never be reunited with Lily...Well at least not on this earth.

After the movie, Bernadette asked, "Will we ever have a mother?"

Surprised Ted said. "You have a mummy, but she's in heaven."

"No daddy, I mean a new mummy."

"I don't know. Perhaps some day," he answered thoughtfully.

"Well if we could get a new mummy, I wish it could be Sara," she said.

"Me too!" said Patrick.

"Well thank you for telling me, but I think I'll be the one deciding when and if we get a new mummy, " Ted answered shocked. Apparently his children thought he should marry Sara or perhaps they didn't understand that he would have to marry to have a new mummy. He wasn't sure he was quite ready to think that way.

Sara texted him at her dinner break. It was before bedtime, but he didn't care. He told them he had a work call to make and went upstairs to his bedroom.

She picked up right away and said, "I thought you'd be busy."

"I left them downstairs. I had to hear your voice," he said rather desperately. Recovering he asked, "Where are you tonight?"

"The cardiac ward which I loath," she said.

He laughed and said, "I miss you. I don't suppose you'd sneak over on your way home."

"No," she answered, "You know I can't, but I'll call you to say goodnight."

Later when he was alone Ted thought about what Bernadette said about Sara as a mummy. If he were married to Sara, she would come home from her shift to him...No, she wouldn't need to work shifts. He didn't even know if he loved her, never mind think of marrying her. He rushed into marriage once, he wouldn't again.

Monday morning came and Teddy was so happy. He dropped off at the babysitters early even though it wasn't his turn for rounds. He waited for Sara to arrive. When she did, she stood in his doorway and said, "Good morning Doctor, you're here early."

"Are others here?"

"Yes, Doctor."

Bloody hell! He had hoped they could steal a moment alone. He got up to get tea and saw that Lydia of all people was there early.

"Good morning," she said.

"You're here bright and early."

"I've got a ride in early. Can I get you some tea?" Lydia asked.

"No, I can get it just fine. How's your friend Billy?" he said hoping to remind her she had a boyfriend..

"Wonderful. He loves his new position. Thank you," she gushed.

When he entered the kitchenette, Sara, who was fixing tea, rolled her eyes. He brushed by her for a cup and whispered, "I'll have to settle for that."

Smiling Sara poured him tea and they both went back to work. Finally the end of the day arrived, but for some reason Angela was still there.

"When Ted asked her why she was staying so late. She responded, "Work keeps me from sitting at cricket practice."

Ted couldn't stay any longer and left with a sideways glance at Sara. Bloody he thought, Tuesday had to be better. In the morning it seemed like even Sara had a forlorn look. Why were things getting harder not easier he wondered? Then the call came from Julie, with the excitement of the last week of term before summer holiday, they were going to take a picnic to the park. She urged him to join them. He wanted to say he had work to do, but knew his children would be disappointed.

He said to Tim with Sara standing nearby, "Your wife has insisted that I join them for a picnic in the park."

"I received that same summons. We can leave here together," Tim responded.

Ted tried to see if Sara had a reaction, if she did she recovered well and said, "Perhaps I will see you. I am going for a short run before lecture."

Tim responded, "You should stop by and say hello."

"I'm not sure," she said looking at Ted.

He summoned up a slightly annoyed response and said."The children would be pleased." He was annoyed, annoyed that fate was working against him and Sara spending any time together.

It was a warm mid July evening, Teddy was too hot in his shirt that he needed to wear for his lecture. In an attempt to keep it fresh, he took it off and sat picnicking with his family in just his vest. Tim teased him, but he reminded him that he was going home not teaching for two hours.

He saw her coming, even from a distance he knew it was her. He looked at his daughter and said, "Sara may stop by on her run, Uncle Tim invited her."

"We should feed her," Julie said.

Tim responded, "Jules, she's out running. She…"

Tim's response was interrupted by Bernadette yelling, "Sara, Sara."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Sara knew where they were before she heard Bernadette call to her. She slowed her pace as she approached them and said, "Look at these lovely children having a picnic in the park. Hello everyone."

Sara was not prepared for Teddy to be sitting there in his vest. If she thought he looked incredible in his shorts and tee shirt, he looked double that in his vest. She could see the ripple of his muscles and wondered how he kept so fit. She suspected the most regular lifting he did was of his children. She had seen him lift Patrick and spin him around previously here at the park.

"Sara, can you eat with us?" Patrick asked.

"I can't. I have to run home and get ready so I won't be late. If I'm late my teacher won't like it," she said.

"She's right Patrick," Ted spoke sternly.

Sara knew that he was acting. He certainly would not care if she arrived late. She had proven these past months that she was more often early than late.

As Sara ran off, Julie observed Ted watching Sara. She sensed a tiny bit of softening in his face. Thinking of her conversation with Christine, she was sure that Sara was attracted to Ted. Julie had watched as she took in Ted in his vest. The fact that Sara may like Ted was not surprising. Julie had watched a parade of girls vie for Ted's attentions since he was in sixth form. Only one had been able to catch him and hold on to him...perhaps Sara would be the second.

Julie decided that she was going to keep her suspicions to herself. Tim could never be trusted with a secret. Meanwhile she would wait and observe.

Sara had to rush to get ready and to be on time. She knew Ted liked the way she came to class after a run. He once described her as looking younger and much too young for him. Their age difference really didn't bother her, but her lack of life experiences compared to his did.

When she arrived he was there with his shirt back on properly and his hair quite unkempt. She wanted to walk up to him and fix it, but knew she could never. As he hadn't started talking, she texted him:

 _You're hair is a mess_

Ted:

 _horrible?_

Sara

 _No but I wish I could fix it_

Lydia rushed in and Sara tucked her mobile away. Sara was shocked that Lydia and Billy were still an item. She heard details of how well it was going daily. She didn't like being so involved in her brother's life. His relationship was so different from hers. His was open for the world to see and hers was completely hidden in the shadows.

Sara listened to Ted and even dared to look up at him from time to time. She was now so familiar with his face. It was hard to remember that she once sat in this room and he was a complete stranger. She lingered packing up at the end of class and then went to speak to him. "Thank you Doctor."

He spoke softly, "I wish I could give you a lift home."

She whispered back, "Call me."

Sara knew their inability to spend time together was bothering him. She missed the feel of his arms around her, but she loved their phone conversations.

Finally after almost a full week on Wednesday, they found themselves alone for the first time . Sara appeared in his office smiling.

"Is everyone really gone?" he asked

"Yes," as she walked towards him.

He stood and without a word embraced her. They clung to each other. She took in his scent of soap, after shave and the slight musk of sweat. She heard him whisper, "Oh how I've missed you." He relaxed into her embrace. He said with his voice laced with regret, "I have to go in a minute." When he kissed her it was so sweet and gentle. It was nothing like the devouring kisses they had shared last.

He left and Sara felt so confused. A part of her was glad they had some time apart. After the passion of last time they were alone, this was so different. Perhaps it was the lack of time or was he pulling back a bit. No, he had been complaining all week how much he missed her. How she wished she understood relationships. They stole more moments, but each was as sweet and tender as the last. While they were glad for the moments together, they were both aware that soon he would be away for a week. He would leave early Wednesday and she would not see him until lecture the following Tuesday evening.

On the day before he left for his holiday, they had time alone at the surgery to say goodbye. He couldn't promise he'd ring her often as he wouldn't ever be alone. "Perhaps I will take up running just to get some privacy," he said.

"I wish we could run together," she blurted without thinking.

"That would cause a stir if we were seen running together," he laughed.

Sara realized she was the only one thinking long term. Still she fell into his arms as they shared a sweet goodbye. She almost melted when he whispered, "I'll really miss you."

When she left him after the lecture, she gave him one last lingering look. She felt his eyes on her as she walked away. It wasn't until later after they spoke and said a final goodbye that she allowed herself to cry. Was she foolish to cry because he would be gone for one week? She knew that their relationship was becoming far too important to her.

The surgery didn't feel the same without him. Although she really liked working with Tim, she wished Teddy was there. Still Tim seemed to appreciate her hard work and didn't hold back on his opinion her. Every chance he got, he would praise her. Ironically Teddy purposefully went out of his way to not show favoritism towards Sara and Tim went out of his way to ensure he did.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Teddy couldn't deny the beauty of the Mediterranean. The children were in heaven and only complaints were of his constant insistence that they be lathered up with sun cream repeatedly throughout each day. His thoughts kept going back to London...Sara was arriving at the surgery, she was having lunch, she was finishing up.

They kept a texting conversation going, but rarely did the responses come immediately. He would text her, then later she would see it and respond, but he would not be able to respond and so it went. Teddy couldn't read her mood or feelings through text. He knew she had been bothered since the night that Lily died.

He wanted to talk to her about it, but what would he say...Yes, I want you, but I understand that you don't want to...What he should say is that I want to wait until we both are ready to make a commitment to each other and I'm not there yet. He couldn't say what was holding him back. Was it that they weren't free to be seen together? Was it because he wasn't ready to love again? Was it because he only wanted to love again if it was an equal love. Loving more was not an option.

So he was sitting on the beautiful beach, applying sun cream to himself again. Looking out at many bikini clad women wishing Sara was here in a bikini rubbing the lotion onto his back. Bloody just thinking of it was giving him a physical reaction. Roll over and talk to your in-laws, he said to himself.

"George, how's that Macmillian kid working out at the firm?" Ted asked hoping to distract himself.

"Fine, fine. How do you know him again," George asked.

"I really don't his sister is one of our current students. She's one of the hardest workers we've had. If he works half as hard as her, you'll be pleased."

"That's Sara, right? I met her. Bernadette is quite taken with her," Louise pointed out.

At the sound of her name, Bernadette spoke up, "Daddy when can I see Sara again?"

"I guess the next time you're at the surgery," Ted answered.

"Can't she come to our house and mind us again?"

"She watched the children? Did you go out?" Louise asked.

"Just to the pub with my old mates. No one else was around. She offered," he explained.

"Oh," she said disappointed.

"You sound like you wish I was out with someone," he commented.

"I do. I don't want you to be alone forever. You don't have to prove to me you loved Melissa. I've always known that even when she wasn't so sure, I knew. Besides your children need a mother," Louise said.

Oh shit, Teddy thought and sure enough...Bernadette spoke up, "We want Sara to be our mother."

Patrick chimed in, "Yes."

Teddy said, "This is their idea. I am not part of it."

Louise said thoughtfully, "She's a bit young, but not for your family."

Teddy knew she was referring to his parent's age gap, but responded, "More than ten years."

"You could do worse, you said yourself she's a hard worker and the little ones seem to like her," George spoke up.

"Not you too!" Ted said to George, "Besides she is my student."

"Not forever," Louise reminded him, "Just open your heart to the possibility and you might find love."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Teddy couldn't believe that his in-laws were encouraging him. Truthfully he expected that no one would take issue with him and Sara, at least after the ethical barriers were removed. Teddy knew that Tim favored her and Angela seemed to like her as well. Mum, well she would be happy if he and her grandchildren were happy.

He was supposed to be relaxing, but the thoughts in his head kept swirling around and confusing him. Aside from Sara, memories of Mel kept coming back. They had stayed at this resort before prior to and after the children. The romantic evenings and lazy mornings were incredible. In fact, it was here that he convinced her that Bernadette shouldn't be an only child and another baby right away would be easier later. He could say that this is where Patrick came _from._ Unlike his parents he and Mel had no problems conceiving. Again thoughts of Mel led to Sara and he considered how beautiful she would look pregnant. Hell, here he was again, not sure how he truly felt and thinking of things he shouldn't be.

"Go out," Louise said to him on Saturday evening.

"I may go for a walk, but I am not going to a nightclub," he responded.

With the kids out cold after being in the sun all day, he set out for the beach. He walked a ways taking in the sounds, feeling the warm sand on his feet. Once he walked far enough, he sat in the sand and pressed send on his mobile.

She answered, "Teddy?"

"You weren't asleep were you," he asked.

"No it's not that late. Are you having fun?"

"Yes, it's lovely," he answered although he wasn't certain he felt that way, "I am sitting on the beach, can you hear the surf?"

"I think so."

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine. Just busy working. It's weird without you. Tim seems to be enjoying having me help him," she laughed.

"I'll bet. Do you miss me?"

"Of course. Talking to you, I can pretend you're only a block away and I'll see you in the morning," she said.

"You'll see me Tuesday evening. Only two more days at the surgery without me there to boss you around."

"You don't boss, you pretend to ignore me."

"I could never ignore you. I miss you," he said.

"I know," she responded.

After the call was ended, he sat for a few minutes watching the surf and taking in the scent of the sea. He could hear all the night noises...music, laughing. He missed that carefree holiday feeling. He never quite felt carefree anymore. He had the responsibility of raising his children on his own, and his patients often came with worries. Lily was gone, but he had others that were sick, but not as young and endearing as she was.

Slowly he stood and walked back. Three days and he would be home.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Sara's plan was to keep busy while Ted was away. She worked, ran, studied, and ran some more. She lived the life she was perfectly content living until she offered to mind his children. Everything changed after that...She found herself wanting more and more and then not being sure of what she wanted at all.

She couldn't shake the idea that Ted had a whole life for himself and she only fit in around the edges. She still felt like the same invisible girl most of the time, except when she was working or in his arms.

Whilst he was away on holiday with his in-laws she really felt the divide between their lives. She felt herself feeling more and more uncertain. She'd felt this way before...at the dance recital with his family, at Lily's burial...Things were lovely when they were alone and very uncertain when they were apart or with others.

Oddly enough she enjoyed working with Tim and Angela. She didn't have to watch her every move. She was normally concerned someone would notice a glance or a touch between her and Teddy. Without Teddy there were no gazes or electrical touches.

Even Tim noticed and said, "There's less tension this week."

"Sorry?"

"You're more relaxed. You do know my brother is not the grizzly bear he tries to be, he is more like a Teddy Bear."

Sara laughed, "You really are quite funny."

It bothered her that people thought she and Teddy didn't get along. The deception was wearing on her. She hated lying to people she genuinely liked.

She worked a shift all day Saturday and kept busy into the evening. She was so pleased when Teddy called. Still, it was hard imagining him on a beach, a place she had only seen in pictures, whilst she was stuck in the London summer. Hearing his voice was marvelous especially when he said that he missed her.

She could make it until Tuesday. She would keep busy. Billy and Lydia had asked her to go out with them, but she suspected they had someone for her to meet. She was so glad she stayed home and been able to speak to Teddy when he rang. She would just stay busy and time would fly.

Her wish to stay busy came later on Saturday evening. Her mobile rang again, but it was a caller she didn't know. Answering she discovered it was Angela. She explained that the GP on call that weekend had taken ill and they were now on. She asked if Sara would work the surgery with her in the morning. She explained that they really needed a triage nurse. Angela added, "We'll pay you."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"You'll be working in another capacity than student. I've seen you help out the nurses on the phones," Angela said.

It was true, when Sara was in early in the morning, she would often help out. She liked to be helpful and friendly to everyone. "Do you have a receptionist?" Sara asked.

"It's been a while, but Julie used to work the front desk. She'll come in with Tim," Angela explained, "Hopefully we'll be out in a few hours. Maybe we can convince Tim to buy us lunch. So can we count on you?"

"I suppose so. I have to work the evening shift afterward," she replied.

"Brilliant! See you in the morning."

Sara was happy to be busy. Ironically she had thought about going to church, but didn't want to see any Turners...Now she was spending the morning with three of them.

Sara arrived early and Angela made sure she was clear on her tasks. Once the phone switched on it rang steadily until just before noon. Meanwhile, Julie took care of everything on her end. During a lull Sara said, "I didn't know you worked at the surgery."

"Yes, for years," she replied.

"Why did you stop?"

"It was for Bernadette and Patrick. Ted couldn't afford to keep the nanny. Family first," Julie said.

"It makes me so sad. They were just babies," Sara said.

"Yes, but they get on quite well now. It's getting better all the time," Julie added.

"How's that?"

"Mostly because Ted's happier. I can tell," Julie said.

The phone rang and saved Sara from any response, but she wondered if she was part of his happiness. She also realized there was so much that she didn't know about Teddy. She never thought about how he managed the day to day with mere babies after his wife died. She had heard enough to know that his wife paid for their lifestyle. Still, Teddy certainly was not nearly as poor as she was.

They finished up and Angela nagged Tim for lunch. Sara laughed at their antics. Meanwhile Julie must have already called for pizza, because it was delivered in short order. They asked if Sara enjoyed the triage. Angela even offered her weekend work when she moved to her next rotation

"It would be better than the cardiac ward," Tim said.

Sara assured them that she would consider it, but she didn't know if she would have weekends free.

"Internal medicine. You may have some weekend hours," Tim said.

She thought about it and realized it meant she could still work with Teddy. She wouldn't be a student, but an employee. _How would that change things she wondered?_ She didn't know what the future held. Sara didn't stay long and thanked Tim for the lunch before she departed.

Julie had hoped to learn more about Sara today. She watched Sara's expression as she mentioned Ted, but couldn't be sure. She confirmed what she already knew, that Sara cared about the children.

When Tim went into his office she said to Angela, "I like Sara. Tim says that Teddy doesn't get on with her very well."

Angela thought, "I think Ted is just distant. I've watched them work...they're a team, but he doesn't chat up anyone. Not anymore."

"The kids love her," Julie said.

"Oh no. I know what you're thinking, but I think you're wrong. There is no way you can get them together."

"What if they do it on their own?"

"I'll believe it when I see it!" Angela said.

"Wager? 50 quid?"

"You're on!"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Julie picked them up at Heathrow midafternoon. Ted was so glad to be home. The kids were tired and he was feeling bad because he needed a break from them. Julie must have sensed his mood, because she offered to stay with them for him.

He needed to prepare for lecture so he decided to go to the surgery. He was actually going so he could see Sara. He already texted that they had landed and then he texted his plans to go to the surgery.

He was greeted with a host of comments. Perhaps he should have changed out of his shorts. Lydia didn't keep her comments to herself.

Sara didn't look surprised and said, "Welcome back doctor."

Angela was surprised to see him and observed that Sara wasn't. It seemed strange to her that she was so devoid of reaction. Teddy went to his office and they continued with their appointments throughout the afternoon.

Angela popped in on Teddy at the end of the day to find him texting. In her experience he wasn't much of a texter. Tim joined them and they chatted a bit about his trip and the surgery. When Angela left she saw Sara smiling at her mobile.

Sara knew he was coming into the surgery, but was unprepared for how absolutely gorgeous he looked all tanned. She put on her neutral face nonetheless and carried on with her work. Still she couldn't forget that he was just through that door.

Apparently Teddy couldn't forget either because when she picked up her mobile at the end of the day she had five text messages:

 _Weren't you glad to see me? You hid it well._

 _I can't wait until they all leave._

 _I am so bored. I only came because I couldn't wait another moment to see you._

 _Did I tell you I'm bored?_

 _Will they leave! I want to hold you._

She watched as Ted walked out of his office with his brother and said, "I'll just get a cuppa and get back to work."

"I'll go see if your kids are as brown as you. Have you heard of sun cream? Doctors recommend it!" Tim said.

"I applied so much sun cream, I was doing it in my sleep," Ted protested.

"Bloody hell Ted, you need better dreams...unless you were applying to a bikini clad…"

"Shut up old man! Go home to your wife!" Ted yelled.

Sara couldn't help but snicker at the conversation. When Tim left, she went to stand just inside the kitchenette.

"Sorry about my brother," he paused before saying, "He was half wrong. Do you have a bikini?"

Laughing she shook her head and said, "I haven't been swimming in years. Besides there is not enough sun cream in the world to keep me from burning."

"You are already tanned from running...should we keep talking about skincare or would you like to step into my arms?"

"Your incredibly tan arms" she said as she walked toward him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. She took in his scent...soap and the faintest mingling of aftershave and sun cream. She felt heady just from his embrace. They stayed like that, just content to hold each other for several minutes.

Ted whispered in her ear, "I've missed you." Before she could respond, his lips captured hers. Gently they melded into one another...tasting what they had each missed and longed for all week. Sara sighed and Ted increased the intensity. She met him and realized just how much she missed this...missed him. His hand stayed on her back and never wandered except to her hair. They always found her hair.

When they finally broke apart he said, "I've been dreaming of that."

Even though they were alone they moved into his office which seemed more private but rather than kissing they sat and talked. Their communication had been limited to one phone call and text messages when they were used to speaking every night.

Sara spoke of her visits with Christine, her working as triage nurse on Sunday and the offer for her to work weekends after her GP rotation was done.

"What did you say?" Ted asked.

"That I didn't know if I'll be expected to work on weekends," she explained.

Teddy told her about Bernadette and Patrick on the beach and about George saying that Billy was working out fine but his week had been quite uneventful. He omitted the conversation they had about him finding love.

"I am really very glad to be home," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

She smiled. She loved when he made sweet gestures like kissing her hand. He had made sure they didn't get too heated ever since that one night. When she felt invisible, she wondered if he was even attracted to her in that way, but when he kissed her she didn't feel as invisible. Looking at him now with her hand to his lips, she certainly didn't feel invisible at all.

When it was just about time to leave, he kissed her again. Even though they would be in the same room all evening, they hated to part.

"I could drive you," he suggested.

"What if someone saw us?" she asked.

"You're assigned to my surgery. Would you have taken a ride four months ago?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I saw you walking and offered you a ride then."

She hadn't been in his car with him since the night Lily had the seizure. That was before they kissed. Now Ted reached over and held her hand while he drove. When they arrived, she got out of the car and said, "thank you for the ride Doctor." She walked away briskly, leaving Ted to follow slowly behind.

Everything was back to normal on Wednesday. Ted was back to work at the surgery and so Sara woke everyday knowing she would see him. She would have thought he would be on that next weekend, but Louise was still away, he had explained. Sara suspected that they made accommodations for his situation.

She worked with Angela after Lydia left, she asked Sara, "Are you glad my little brother is back?"

"Yes, he is a good teacher. I've learned so much from him...all of you," Sara responded.

"There's some speculation that you don't get along with him. I don't agree, I think you work very well together," Angela said.

"No we're fine. We keep our rapport professional."

Sara wondered about Angela's questions. Later she told Ted and asked, "Do you think she knows?"

"Nah, her concern is our not getting on at all rather than getting on too much. Don't worry."

Sara felt uneasy. Why did she feel like things were about to unravel soon?


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Tuesday morning, Sara was excited. Teddy had promised her something special during their time alone prior to the lecture. They hadn't had any time alone since the previous Thursday.

After everyone left, he called her in and kissed her. Sara responded and she felt herself go liquid. She pressed herself to him and he joked, "Slow down. I know you missed me, but I have plans for us."

He pressed play on a CD player that she never noticed was there and reached for her hand. He said, "Growing up my parents would go dancing. I want to dance with you."

"I am not very good," Sara protested.

"No matter, it's just us," he whispered as he took hold of her. They danced to _You're Beautiful_ and Sara felt beautiful.

Those days without a chance to be alone left Sara feeling unsure of everything again. She had four weeks left at the surgery and there was no talk of what would happen after that. There was never any talk of what they meant to each other beyond 'I miss you' which was said quite often. Now dancing in his arms everything felt right.

When the song ended Teddy kissed her again. It was gentle and sweet. He told her she was a lovely dancer. She protested and laughed. He started entertaining her with some of his childhood dancing stories, most involved he and Angela. She laughed as she stood with her hand on his arm.

That was the image...her laughing, Ted smiling down at her and her hand on him that was suddenly frozen as Emily stood in the doorway.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot my mobile. I haven't seen anything I promise. I think it's lovely, but I won't say anything. Goodnight," Emily stammered out and left.

Sara panicked and ran. She grabbed her things and ran with Ted calling after her. She ran home and shut the door to her tiny flat behind her and collapsed on the sofa.

She knew something like this would happen. She'd been so stupid. She let emotions get in the way. She would have to tuck them away and get through these next four weeks. Hopefully no one else would find out.

She suddenly realized that she was home, but she was supposed to be at the lecture listening to him for two hours. She would make it on time if she left now, but how could she face him? She hesitated, but went, because all her life she had always done what was right. Well until about three months ago, then her ability to know right from wrong disappeared. She sat in the back row, she knew he saw her. She could see his face change. She texted Lydia that she was in back because she was late. She watched as Lydia looked around for her.

She struggled to concentrate and snuck out just as he was wrapping up. Sara realised that all she wanted to do was cry. Once safe inside her flat the tears came. She cried for her own stupidity, for the end of what was the most wonderful thing ever in her life, and for the love she had for him and his children. Deep down she always thought that this was never going to continue once she moved on from the surgery. There was no probability that he cared for her like she did him.

She put her mobile to charge in the kitchen and went to bed. She already saw text messages, but refused to read them. She tossed and turned and dozed on and off. At three in the morning, she went for water and saw her mobile.

She knew she needed to tell him to leave her alone. He needed to know that she couldn't do this anymore and respect her wishes. If she sent him a text, she would see his texts. He would try to tell her everything was going to be alright.

Reluctantly she looked at her mobile. She had ten text messages and three missed calls. She knew she had to read them:

 _I'll call when home. We can talk about it._

 _You didn't pick up. Please call me._

 _I called you again. We need to talk._

 _Since you won't answer. I want you to know I'm sorry. I know you're scared. I'll talk to Emily in the morning._

 _I have to try to sleep. It will be ok. I miss you xxx_

She sent him a reply:

 _It's over. It is too risky. Please respect this._

She went back to bed and continued tossing and turning until her alarm went off. She thought about calling in sick, but she had four weeks to get through. There was no sense in putting off the inevitable.

She arrived at surgery later than ever before. She tried not to draw attention to herself, she kept her head down and went right to work. Luckily she worked fairly independently and didn't need to run to Ted constantly.

She couldn't prepare herself for the first time she saw him. He came out of his office and gave her a sad look. He didn't speak to her. They spent their morning working and avoiding each other as best they could. Nobody seemed to notice anything amiss, except for Emily. She kept looking in Sara's direction and Sara ignored her as well.

Angela said, "Sara, you're quiet do you feel unwell?"

"Just tired. Thank you," she replied.

She kept to herself all day and left immediately. She went home and curled up and cried herself to sleep. When she woke up it was after midnight and she had more text messages.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Teddy enjoyed his dance with Sara. She claimed not to be a good dancer, but she was wrong. She knew the steps which he realized for her age was unusual. He really wasn't bothered by the twelve years between them, but the waltz was out of fashion by the time she was old enough for the dance floor. Even his school dances amounted to most couples swaying or turning in circles on the dance floor. With a little practice she would be quite good.

If dancing was a metaphor for sex then he could only imagine that after some initial uncertainty, she would be exactly as he had dreamed. He knew what was required before he could ever think of turning that dream into a reality. First he needed to decide if he truly loved her. He knew those were words that he could not use lightly and Sara couldn't hear them unless he meant them. Over the past months, he had become more and more confused about love. _What was it and how did he know it was real?_ He realized he had loved more than Mel and never wanted that again. He knew love was real, as he saw it in others, but _how did one know for sure?_ He also realized that a declaration of love would not be enough for her to come to him the way he dreamed. Sara would require a lifelong commitment. He knew he needed to take his time to ensure he really knew what he wanted.

He could tell she was enjoying herself because she was relaxed and laughing. She always had an edge of nervousness when they were together. It was as if she were waiting for the other shoe to drop. _And drop it did right on their heads!_ She ran away so fast, he knew she would need some coaxing to feel comfortable again. He trusted Emily's promise and just needed to convince Sara to as well. He was shocked when she sat in the back row as if she were ashamed. Then she suddenly left before he had even dismissed the group.

He was so sure that all would be well once they spoke. Their nightly calls had become his lifeline. Often their conversations were light, but some nights they would talk meaningfully and it felt like she was right there with him. When she wouldn't answer, he knew that she was going to take some persuasion to realize it would be alright.

He was faced with no choice, but to try to sleep. He had a restless night and was awoken by his mobile chiming after three o'clock. When he saw her text, he was shaken. He knew she was nervous, but how could she just give him up so easily. _Did she not care about him_ , he wondered. He tossed and turned the rest of the night. He then snapped at Bernadette for not finding her trainers, which should have been left in the front hall. By the time he reached the surgery his mood only worsened. When he saw her he could tell that she felt as miserable as he did. It actually gave him a bit of hope, because it showed she cared more than she wanted to let on.

Just before lunch, he asked Emily if she would take a walk with him. They headed toward the chippy around the corner. He offered to buy her lunch, but she refused. She spoke first and said, "I promised you last night and I meant it, I will not tell anyone what I saw, not even John."

"I trust you, but I am not the one who needs to," Ted said.

"Should I talk to her?" Emily asked.

"Give it a few days, but I think you may need to. Right now she won't even look at me."

"I've know you a long time now. I knew you before your wife died and I watch as you suffered. I did not realize until last night that you have been different for a while now. I have to believe Sara is the reason. I am not going to ask how long it has been going on or how serious, but I can tell that she is miserable today," she said.

"She won't look at me, let alone talk to me," he said miserably.

"She must be scared for her future, if the university found out. You would both be in trouble," she said and thoughtfully continued, "But it is only a few more weeks, if you really care for her, you can make it right then." She looked at him and asked, "You do care for her don't you?"

"Yes," he answered quietly.

"It isn't my business, but do you love her?"

"I don't know."

"Figure it out and in the meantime, I will try to talk to her."

Ted felt like he was going through the motions for the rest of the day. He noticed that Sara was out the door after the last patient. Tim asked, "Where did sister run off to?"

"I don't know. She must have some place to be," Teddy responded. Tim just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Ted knew she asked him to respect her wishes, but he sent her text messages anyways. Mostly pleading with her to talk about it with him. He spent the night waiting for response, but one never came. He was miserable and lonelier than he had been for a long time. The week ended with little change the chill he felt from Sara made him forget it was summer. He left on Friday and knew he would not see Sara until Monday and a small part of him was glad. Although he missed her, seeing her everyday was torture.

On Sunday they gathered as usual at Tim's house. Angela pulled him aside. "You've been quiet all week. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine...really," he tried to convince her.

When Tim arrived back from surgery he was happy. He raved about Sara and how competent she was. "I am going to miss that one," he said.

Teddy didn't respond, but Angela said, "Teddy, Tim and I have been talking. We don't think we will find anyone who works better and who we like better than Sara. Even though she has another six months, we want to ask her back when she is certified. What do you think?"

Teddy looked at them, they had been talking about adding to their staff and they were right she was the best. He thought for a moment and responded, "I think it's up to sister."

"So you have no issue if we ask her?" Angela asked.

"No, why would I? Like you said, she is the best," he answered with little enthusiasm.

Tim said, "Great that settles it. We can ask her tomorrow."

 _Tomorrow,_ Teddy thought, she would not be ready for this. He needed to talk to her first, but how he wondered. She wouldn't take his calls or answer his text messages.

He thought about it and realized he really did want her to work at the surgery. It made him think of his parents working together. _Could that be he and Sara someday? Was that what he wanted?_ He thought of the alternative which was his life without her. That thought made him miserable.

He surprised himself when he said, "Perhaps knowing she has a position will help her through the next six months. She is always working shifts."

Angela said, "We offered her triage work too."

"I think she is working tonight and she said she worked last night. Apparently she had plans this afternoon with Emily. She brought the baby in. I held him a moment," Tim said.

Angela exclaimed, "Tim, I can't believe you saw little Colin and didn't tell us!"

Teddy wasn't listening to his siblings go on about the baby. All he heard was Emily met with Sara. He hoped that she could help Sara to change her mind.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Sara was so tired. Trying to get through each day was exhausting. She wished Ted would stop texting her. He wasn't making this break up easy. Easy...there was nothing easy about ending a relationship, with a man you have to see nearly everyday.

She tried to run to keep her mind off of him, but that didn't really work. She thought of him as she ran through the park. Of course the fact that she was playing _Bad Day_ on repeat on her mp3 player didn't help either. She couldn't understand how everything could come crashing down so quickly. She couldn't deny that she knew this would eventually end badly.

She was so glad for the weekend. She had the surgery and evening shifts both days, but it seemed less tiring than trying to stay away from Teddy. He wasn't playing fair, he couldn't hand her a folder without touching her fingers. She tried to ignore his touch, but her body had a different agenda. Working with Tim was easier because of his relaxed and fun nature.

She tried to avoid her lunch with Emily, but Emily was adamant and she couldn't make a scene. Under any other circumstance she would have loved the chance to meet Emily's baby.

Emily had packed sandwiches and walked with the pram to the park. They sat on a bench in the shade. Emily started, "I want to apologize for barging in on a private moment. I was being nosy."

"It wasn't your fault," Sara said quietly.

"I could have picked up my mobile and left, but I was curious about who was laughing with Ted," she said.

"We were wrong. It isn't right," Sara said.

"Did it feel right?"

"No...Yes, of course it did. I still don't know why he even noticed me."

"Aside from the fact that you're smart, talented, nice and beautiful."

"I'm hardly any of those things," Sara protested.

"You are and you are everything he needs. I've known him since before she died. After the accident, he was so lost. It was so sad. He deserves happiness," Emily said.

"But it isn't right."

"It isn't for what three weeks. Then there is nothing stopping you two from being together," Emily reminded her.

"I don't even know if he wanted anything long term," Sara said.

"I'm not so sure. He may not be aware just how much, but I can tell he really likes you. How long has it been going on anyways?"

"Almost three months," Sara put her head down as if ashamed.

"You mean to tell me, you've been seeing each other behind everyone's backs and I am the only one who knows?"

"Yes. What do you mean by he may not be aware of it?" Sara asked.

"I think he's been emotionally shut down for too long. He's probably afraid," Emily said.

"Afraid? I'm the one afraid."

Emily thoughtfully responded, "Men are not like women...emotions are not easy for them."

"I don't have much experience with men," Sara confided.

"But you like him?" Emily asked and Sara nodded, "Really like him?" and she nodded again, "Love him?" and Sara looked down, "I'll take that as a yes. You're crazy if you throw it away, because you're scared. You have three weeks and then it won't matter."

"But what will people think?" Sara asked.

"What people? You know the story behind your nickname right?"

Sara nodded and Emily continued, "Angela and I have grown close, so I know as well. Just imagine if Mrs. Turner made her decision based on what people would think. She wouldn't have been married all those years and her children...well you know what I mean."

Sara thought about everything Emily had said.

"You do know he's miserable?" Emily said.

"I know I asked him to leave me allow and he keeps texting me," Sara said as she held up her mobile which indicated seventeen unread text messages.

"Maybe you should read them and go from there," Emily said and as she stood she added, "I'll leave you to it." She checked on her sleeping baby and walked away pushing her pram.

Sara needed to get home and get ready for hospital. She thought about her conversation with Emily. The two things that she said that stuck with her were that he may not be aware of his feeling and that it's only three weeks. She arrived at hospital early enough to read his messages.

They started with one just after she sent her three a.m. message:

 _Sara please no. We just need to talk._

Then in the morning:

 _Good morning. Please can we talk. Please._

In the evenings, he sent messages saying that he missed her, he just wanted to talk, and a few mentioned that they could trust Emily. There were no messages of love, but there was concern and caring.

A few stood out, like the one he sent after she arrived on Wednesday morning. He wrote:

 _You look as miserable as I feel. Please just look at me. I need you to look at me xxx_

On Saturday afternoon, he sent:

 _Bernadette wanted to know when she'd see you again. It breaks my heart that I don't know how to answer her._

Sara realized he must have found out that she spoke to Emily. Tim, she assumed. He texted:

 _I hope you had a nice chat with Emily. I really need to talk to you about the surgery._

Sara wondered what he needed to speak to her about. She was too dedicated not to respond. So she wrote:

 _Not ready to talk. Just text about the surgery._

He responded quite quickly:

 _We have some surgery business to discuss with you. Please don't say no. Say maybe, but not no. We really need to talk, but I hope you say yes._

What in the world did he mean she wondered. Sara decided that she would talk to him when she was ready, but she needed something from him to continue with him. If not a pledge of love, then an indication of a future beyond her time at the surgery.

She started her shift. It was in a general paediatric ward, which she enjoyed. She contemplated how, when and if she would speak to Teddy. Well she knew it wasn't if…


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Ted was thrilled that Sara responded to him. He would have preferred a different response, but at least she gave his some hope. _Does not ready mean that she may be ready in due time?_ He had received another message as well from Emily:

 _Did what I could. Give her time she will come around even if it takes three weeks._

That gave him hope, after all there was nothing preventing him from being seen with her once she finished with GP.

Ted noticed Julie looking at him, "Good news?" she asked.

"What? Oh maybe," he responded.

"Anything you want to talk about?" she asked.

"No," he said rather curtly.

"Anyone you want to talk about?" she asked smiling.

"Noooo, what are you getting at?" he asked rather puzzled.

"Nothing, I just have some suspicions about things," she whispered.

"Have you spoken to anyone about these suspicions?" he asked drawing out the word _suspicions_.

"Well you know your brother, he's oblivious most of the time."

"And you never are," Ted added.

"No and I'm normally always right. I better have be as I have a wager going," she added.

"A wager! With who? I thought you loved me!"

"Oh I do! That's why I want this to be true. Don't worry no one believes me. If what I suspect is true, you've done a good job keeping it quiet. What I want to know is why you look so miserable today?" she asked.

"Because I'm not sure what your chances are of winning the wager," he responded and walked away.

Teddy could not believe his sister-in-law, she wasn't even in the surgery to see them together. How could she know so much, but what else could she possibly be talking about, he wondered. The one thing he knew was that no one would be upset if he was with Sara. He wished he could go to her and talk to her, but she was at hospital. These past few days showed him that he needed her more than he was ready to admit.

On Sunday night he sent her a text while she was still working, it simple stated:

 _See you tomorrow. Goodnight xxx_

He slept better than he had in days. Deep down he knew that she couldn't stop caring anymore than he could. She would find her way back to him, he may have to be patient, but he was certain.

When Sara arrived on Monday morning, she continued to ignore Teddy. She had to admit that she was curious of what the surgery business was that he mentioned. She unfortunately needed to consult with him regarding a patient just before lunch. Whenever they worked together she was always reminded that they made a good team. Professional they didn't have issues, it was personally that they struggled. As he was listening to the lungs that she needed his opinion on, he looked right over their patient's head and made eye contact with her. He nodded his head to confirm her initial assessment, but his look had nothing to do with their patient. _How was it that one look from him could make her melt?_

Just before noon, Angela asked her to join them for lunch. She had only ever been invited to lunch once before and that was to discuss Lily. She had no choice, but to agree and took her sorry lunch into Tim's office with the others. She looked at the large family picture that she saw when she first started at the surgery. So much had changed in those months, not only had she met many of the family members, but she also knew about Teddy's deceased wife. Oh Lord, she knew a lot more than that, but she didn't want to think about the smell and feel and taste of him, she thought as she watched him join them and take a seat opposite hers.

Teddy spoke to them about their patient this morning and then Angela began to speak to Sara. Sara listened uncomfortably as she complimented her. Then Tim took over and asked if she would consider coming back to the surgery after she was certified. Sara was shocked and look across at Teddy to see his reaction. He was looking at her with a small smile. Now she understood his message about not saying _no_. _Did he say that he wanted her to say yes? Did he want to work with her everyday? Was that what he really wanted she wondered?_

She found her voice and answered, "Thank you and may I take some time to consider your offer? I have some things that I need to sort through before I make any decisions."

She saw Ted's shoulders relax.

Tim said, "I know you mentioned about going back to Aberdeen, but I hope you choose to stay."

Angela said, "We really hope you'll say yes."

When Ted didn't say anything, Angela elbowed him and he said, "You're the best student I've had. I really want you to work with us." His eyes bore into hers as he said it.

"There's no rush. Take all the time you need, however it would be best if you keep it quiet for now," Angela said.

Sara's head was spinning when she left the office. The person that she found she needed to speak with was the one who she had been avoiding for almost a week. She did not run out the door at the end of the day. Ted seemed shocked to see her still there, as he said _goodbye_ to his brother and sister. Sara looked around to ensure that everyone was gone. Then she looked at Ted who was leaning against the door jam of his office with a slight grin, as if waiting for her to decide what she was going to do.

When she finally spoke, she asked, "Whose idea was it to offer me a position?"

"Tim and Angela approached me about it yesterday," he answered.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"You know what I want," he said quietly as he took a few steps bridging the gap between them.

She shook her head and said in a shaky voice, "No, tell me what you want."

"I want to work with you every day. I want to see you everyday. I want to be a team," he said.

"Is that all... you just want to work with me?" Sara asked knowing that how he answer was pivotal to her future.

"No, that's not all," he said as he took a few more steps towards her. He reached his hand out to her.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

He was standing close enough to Sara for her to reach out and take his outstretched arm. She hesitated and then she stretched her arm out and their fingers touched. He grasped her hand and pulled her towards him. He put her hand that was in his over his heart and looked down at her. He saw tears in her eyes and knew that he had won her back.

When he spoke again his voice was husky with emotion and he said, "I need you. Lord how I've missed you."

"I know. I was so scared."

"Of being discovered?"

"Yes, and of you not wanting me," she said.

"That's not possible!"

"But you never talked about anything past my time at the surgery."

"No, I suppose I was still working it all out myself. It seems the closer I got to you the further, I got from...well you know what I am trying to say," he said.

"I do. Will you kiss me?"

Without bothering to answer, he kissed her gently. He felt her body relax into his as if it was home after a grueling journey. Suddenly she pulled away and said, "Don't you need to go?"

"Soon, I told the babysitter I had an emergency. She's going to keep them longer," he explained, but he didn't add for an extra one half her hourly rate.

"How did you know, I would stay?"

"I didn't. All I had was hope," he answered.

"It doesn't solve the problem of being discovered."

"No, but anyone who would find us here is not going to turn either of us in. My brother and sister like you more than they do me," he laughed.

"That's not true," she protested, but he stopped her with a kiss.

Eventually, he reluctantly he pulled away and said, "I probably should go get my children."

"I miss them," Sara said.

"They miss you too," he said and thinking of their wish for her, he thought, more than you realize.

They left the surgery together. His heart soared just thinking about having her back. His lovely thoughts were replaced with the realization that he needed to figure out his intentions because if she took the position, he would owe her a commitment. And he needed the same from her if she were to become a real part of his children's lives.

When he called her that night she answered. They talked about everything and nothing until they were both almost asleep. Teddy thought about how wonderful it would be to lie in bed with her and talk until they were almost asleep or better yet he knew something else they would enjoy besides talking.

Sara couldn't quite believe what was happening. She was offered a position at the surgery and Ted told her he needed her and wanted her...not just for now, but for how long...she knew that anything less than forever would break her heart.

The position at the surgery meant so much more than being able to work with him daily. She had always felt on the outside looking in on the Turners, but now she felt accepted by all of them. Now the thought of leaving the surgery for her next rotation was exciting, not only because she knew she would be back, but also because she would be able to walk down the street with Ted. She could see his children and not feel afraid of being discovered.

Tuesday at surgery was wonderful. She sensed Ted looking her way and would glare back at him. He would scowl at her. They were both so happy they had trouble appearing uninterested.

At lunch, Emily pulled her aside and said, "Tension around here has eased."

Sara just smiled and Emily smiled back.

Tuesday after surgery, Sara stayed at her work desk. She had to submit a case paper for her final grade. It was going to require a lot of work over the next two weeks. She spun in circles all last week with her emotions controlling her. She was waiting for everyone to leave, but didn't expect to seriously work on it.

She didn't realize that everyone had left until she felt Ted come up behind her. He pushed her hair aside and started kissing her neck. He whispered in her ear, "I have wanted to kiss you all day. When you work here we can kiss in my office. It will drive Tim crazy."

"I haven't agreed to the position yet," Sara corrected him.

"But, you will!"

"I have to disclose to Tim and Angela that I am involved with on of the doctors," she said.

"Involved, is that the word you're using? I've been searching for the right word for months," he said as he nuzzled her neck.

She turned her head in an attempt to find his lips. He twirled her chair and fully captured his lips with hers.

"Shouldn't we move to your office?" she asked.

"I thought you were working," he said.

"Later. I am not taking any shifts until it's done."

"Christine invited me to dinner on Friday night," Ted said.

"She asked me too. She said it was a thank you dinner. Can you go?"

"I'm on call so Louise can mind the kids," he answered.

Sara wondered if there was more to it than just a thank you meal. Christine had been trying to match her with Ted for months. Well, what did it matter now Sara thought. Truthfully she liked the idea of being out with him even if not together.

Sara spent her time working on her case. She took time off each evening to talk to Ted before going to sleep. She was finally making some progress and was hoping to finish over the weekend.

On Friday after surgery, she spent more time than usual to get ready. She'd worn very little makeup, but spent some time freshening it up. She chose a pretty summer dress that she hadn't had a reason to wear in a few years. She arrived before Ted and when he arrive she could tell he was appreciating her effort.

She realized she wasn't the only one watching, she suspected that Christine was looking for a hint of something between them. Perhaps she should have warned Ted.

Wine was served and she had never really drank in front of him before. She wasn't much of a drinker and he didn't imbibe as he was on call. The evening would have been perfect if they were two couples enjoying a meal and not as a secret couple. Christine was using every opportunity to push the two of them together. She also tried to ply Sara with wine. What Christine didn't know was that two glasses was probably too much for Sara. She felt herself flush and felt slightly silly. Ted was smiling at her behavior which made Sara forget her plan to avoid looking at him for too long.

Christine pulled her into the kitchen and said, "You like him. I can tell."

Sara tried to deny it, but the wine prevented her. Finally she just responded, "Shush, don't tell anyone."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

At the end of the evening, Christine suggested that Ted make sure that Sara got home safely and he responded, "Yes that sounds like a good idea."

Sara attempted to protest, but they both insisted and Ted led her to his car. Once inside, he said, "I like you with a little wine."

"Next time I drink with you, just you," she said slurring.

He parked around the corner from her building and walked her in and up to her flat. Taking her key he opened the door and followed her in. The door had just shut behind them and they had their lips on one another. Ted had to remind himself to stay in control so he didn't take advantage of her. Breaking apart he went to get her some water and made her drink it.

He said, "I think that was a set up."

"Uh huh. Christine's hinting for awhile about you," she said.

"Looks like we are not the only ones that think we should be together."

"Huh?" she said.

"Well, Emily and Julie said something to me."

"Julie, your sis-in-law, what she know?" Sara asked jumbled.

"Perhaps Christine has been talking to her. I know they know each other. Don't look that way," he said as Sara started to look nervous, "No one is going to say anything to anyone. They're just going to be happy for us."

"I'm happy for us," she said as she nuzzled up against his neck.

Ted wasn't sure he could handle this Sara. He was afraid she would be embarrassed in the morning. She settled against him with her head on his chest. He could tell that her breathing had deepened and she was falling asleep. As he was rubbing her back he heard her mumbling. He wondered if she knew she had spoken, because in her mumbling he heard her say, "I love you." Then she signed and started breathing as if she were definitely asleep.

He sat with her resting against him and continued to rub her back. He contemplated what she just said. First he considered if she meant it or if it was the wine talking. He decided that the wine may have helped the words cross her lips, but the sentiment was hers.

For Ted this was unusual because in his marriage, he was the one who spoke the words first. Here was Sara loving him without him even asking her too. He knew if he allowed it, she would love him in a way he never had been loved before.

How would he know if he truly loved her? He knew he loved being with her and talking to her. He felt like they had only scratched the surface in knowing each other. They had never walked hand in hand or gone to a restaurant as a couple. They had never watched a film or cooked a meal together. She had never seen one of his children have a meltdown or seen him sick. How could he know that this was not just love, but the real love like his parents shared.

He felt pressure that he had to get it right this time. What he couldn't deny was his physical need for her. Even now as she had moved into sweet little wine induced snores, he was as hard as a teenager having his first grope. He managed to lift her off him and cover her with a blanket.

He left a note before leaving.

 _You are beautiful when you are asleep. Sleep as long as you need. xx_

He didn't know if she had an alarm set or how she would feel in the morning. It was midnight when he got home himself. He had to be up and at hospital early. Thankfully Louise was asleep and he didn't have to see her.

He was a bit surprised when Sara walked into the surgery. She arrived after Lydia, but on time. She simply said, "Good morning Doctor" and went about starting her day. He couldn't tell how she was feeling.

Lydia spoke up, "Sara, I wondered where you were."

"Just a bit of a slow start. My alarm failed to wake me," she said.

Ted watched her to see if any of the events of the night before had affected her. He wondered if she remembered her words before she fell asleep. He certainly hadn't forgotten. He felt his chest tighten when he thought of her loving him. Was it excitement or fear?

Ted was half expecting his children to burst through the door. Patrick had football and typically liked to tell him all about it. Often Tim would take him when Ted couldn't. Louise was not a football fan and preferred dance class, but dance didn't start again for a few weeks.

When everyone left he called to Sara. She appeared in his doorway and he said, "We could have company so quickly come kiss me."

She did as he asked and when they were done he asked, "How do you feel?"

"Foolish. I never want to do that again."

"But you promised you would drink wine with me," he teased.

"Did I? What else did I say?"

"You fell asleep. I think Christine was filling your glass, it wasn't your fault. You're not unwell though?"

"A wee headache and I'm tired," she admitted, "I'm not going for a run today, but I'm hoping to go to the library at the university to work."

"Eat something," he suggested as his mobile chimed.

"Yes, doctor," she smiled.

The text was from Louise telling him where to meet them for lunch.

He looked and said, "Well, they're looking for me." He took her in his arms to kiss her goodbye. Sara pressed herself against him and responded to what started as a gentle kiss.

Teddy felt himself responding to her body against him. After a few moments, he pulled away and said to her, "You're killing me."

"What?" she asked and she followed his gaze down to his obvious desire, "Oh!" she said, "Sorry."

"Give us enough time alone someday and we both might be sorry. Extremely happy, but sorry," he said. He gave her a chaste kiss and said, "Time to go vixen."

Sara wasn't sure what had come over her. She loved the feel of her body against his. It made her feel alive. She realized she needed to be sensitive to the fact that he was a virile man who had been without his wife for over two years. For someone with vast medical knowledge she could be quite naive.

She knew he was a perfect gentleman last night. She remembered telling Christine that she liked Teddy. She remember Ted taking her home. She remembered talking and...Julie knew something. Julie and Christine...Sara suspected Christine started the speculation. She didn't remember falling asleep, but clearly Ted took care of her. He covered her with the blanket and left her a note. She really hoped she didn't embarrass herself.

Sara was surprised when Lydia joined her at the library. "Where's Billy?" she asked.

"Home and I've got to get this done."

They worked in silence and Sara was staring into space thinking about Ted and how it felt to press her body against his. Lydia looked up and said, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Sara smiled and went back to concentrating on the job at hand.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

It seemed that since he met Sara, Teddy had been wanting time to pass quickly. He had wanted to rush through his holiday and now he want to rush through the next ten days. Truthfully it could be longer, because he had to complete his evaluations which included the case studies for the entire group.

Monday was the start of their last full week at the surgery. He knew Sara had spent most of her weekend at the library. He kept reassuring her that she would do fine, but realized that he couldn't evaluate her objectively. He had the same issue with Emily and they weren't involved, but he had regarded her highly.

Tuesday after surgery they spent their time together talking. Suddenly the future looked near enough to speak of but Sara's focus was on her work and Ted suddenly felt lonely again. Every night he waited for her to call to say goodnight. The last weekend dragged on as Sara had work to do. He spent it with his children and on Sunday, as always, they gathered at Tim's house. Ted had so many questions he wanted to ask his mother.

He summoned up the courage to ask her to go sit with him in the garden. Julie gave him a look as he was going through the door and he winked at her.

He sat beside Shelagh and said, "I've been thinking about Dad a lot."

"I know dearest, as have I," she said and took his hand.

"I have been thinking about him as the grieving father who fell in love," he said quietly.

"Oh?"

Ted thought about his approach and decided to be direct. "How did he know that he loved you?" Ted blurted.

"Oh, I believe that feelings grew over time," she answered looking melancholy.

"But you loved each other when you left the convent?" He always assumed she knew she had a future with his father before she left.

"Yes, I knew I loved your father and Timothy. I tried to fight it for a long time, but couldn't."

"And Dad?" Ted wondered how his father had felt.

"He loved me. He never told me in words. He couldn't, but he found ways to let me know, " she said.

"How?"

"He wrote me letters when I was in the sanatorium, but before that I grazed my hand and when he examined it, he kissed my hand. That was the only impropriety that ever happened," she said. "Now what's this all about?"

"I think I'm in love, but want to be sure," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh...Do you want to love her?"

"Yes."

"Love is easy, all you need do is open your heart to it. Do you think she loves you?"

"Yes, she does."

"You will find that the more you're loved by another, the more you will love in return. Do I know this lucky girl?"

"Yes."

She smiled and said, "Your father didn't stop loving Tim's mother when he started loving me. Don't be afraid to love because you loved before."

"You make it seem so easy."

"Love is easy, don't doubt it. Do you ever doubt the love that you and I have?" He shook his head and she continued, "I loved you the moment I knew you existed. You just have to choose to love no matter. Things were not always easy for me and your father, especially at the beginning but we always had love to help us through. Love is powerful, but you know that."

"I want to love her...I want to be in love," he said.

"You will. You're both too special not to. Now you need to promise me you'll do it right this time. You will treat her with the respect she deserves and not jump in bed with her until you marry her,"

"I know. She's so different than...well you know. Mum, you can't tell anyone yet."

"I won't, but you need to bring her around next Sunday," Shelagh smiled.

"I love you Mum," Teddy said.

"I know dearest, and I love you."

When they went back in Angela asked, "What are you two up to?"

"Darling, your brother wanted to talk about Dad."

"We can all talk about Dad," Tim said.

"Yes dearest, but only Ted and I have lost our spouses," Shelagh responded.

Ted loved his Mum more in that moment. Did she fib for him? Perhaps not, but she quieted the questions from his brother and sister. If only she could take care of Julie.

Ted went into the kitchen because Patrick was thirsty. Julie stopped what she was doing and gave him a hug and whispered, "I heard you had a night out."

"What? Oh you've been talking to Christine. She isn't subtle," Ted said.

"We just want you to be happy," Julie said.

"I am happy," he reminded her.

"What was that about with Mum? Did you tell her?" Julie asked.

"Tell her what? That you're a busybody? I think she already knows!" Ted grinned, kissed her cheek and turned on his heels and left.

Later that evening he spoke with Sara and said, "Julie and Christine are meddling in our lives."

"I know. We could give them credit. It'll make them happy," Sara suggested.

"No!"

She laughed, he could tell she was more relaxed because she had finished her work. He longed to see her and was tired of months of sneaking around and said, "You should bring it over, I'll read it tonight."

"I can't."

"Just for a little while...No one will even notice," he pleaded.

"We have work in the morning," she reminded him.

"I know."

"I can't, Not yet...I want to," she said.

"I know."

Sara was so relieved to be done. She had two days at the surgery and one last lecture which was meant for turning their work in. It was bittersweet because she would miss working with him, yet they would be free to properly pursue their relationship. Suddenly Ted seemed more impatient than her. She felt a change in him since the night at Christine's and wondered if there was something she couldn't remember about that night.

She knew his deception was greater than hers. He had been lying to his mother and siblings. She hardly saw Billy now he had taken up with Lydia so it did not seem as wrong. Lydia was another story, Sara wasn't certain that she wouldn't take the news well at all. She made it clear many times if anyone could turn Ted's head it wouldn't be Sara. She was keeping a second secret upon Angela's request as well. Lydia didn't know that Sara had been offered a position at the surgery.

At the end of the day on Tuesday they had a little do at the surgery. Everyone was thanking them and wishing them well. Angela and Tim hugged her and Lydia, but Ted hugged neither. She didn't approach him, but Lydia certainly did. He responded by shaking her hand. Sara smiled across the room.

Ted announced, "You're both all turned in so no need to go to the university. Go celebrate together," he said.

Sara felt strange leaving the surgery with Lydia. She wanted to stay and be with Ted one last time. Still, she walked with Lydia to a pub and they waited for Billy to join them.

Lydia said, "I am going to miss seeing him everyday. I think he got hotter as time went on." Sara thought 'if only you knew how hot he was'. Lydia noticed Sara's smile and said, "You liked him too didn't you?"

Sara couldn't lie at this point, but couldn't tell the truth. She answered rather flip, "Of course, he's a good man."

Lydia said, "I'll bet he's good at something alright." Sara just blushed.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Ted stayed up too late marking his student's work. He wanted to turn them into the university so he could be with Sara. Wednesday the surgery without her was just not the same. Next week they would have two more students, but neither would be Sara. He stopped his appointments early so he could finish up his work and submit it to the university. He had thought about Sara as she was on school holiday until Monday.

Ted had asked his brother and sister to write up their own evaluations of Sara and Lydia. All the other students would have evaluations from their mentors. He knew he needed more than just his opinion for Sara. He told no one that he made an appointment with the Dean. When he sat down in his office he explained carefully, that he didn't think he could evaluate his mentee's work objectively. He handed the Dean her completed case as well as three written evaluations. The third being from him.

Finally he said, "Barring any objection, I will be contacting her to pursue a personal relationship."

The Dean assured him that as they were no longer academically connected, he was free to do as he chose. When Ted left he felt better than he knew was possible.

Sara wondered if Ted was officially done. She had spent the day keeping busy around her flat. She organized and tidied. Then she decided to pop in at the surgery to accept their offer. She was greeted like an old friend by everyone as if she wasn't just there the day before.

"Sara!" Angela said when she saw her.

"I wanted to speak to the three of you about your offer."

"Ted's not here, but Tim and I are almost finished for the day," she said. Sara felt the need to be honest.

"No matter. It is you and Tim that I need to speak to," she said wondering if Ted was still finishing his university work.

They sat down in Angela's office and Sara fidgeted nervously. She decided to start out lightly. She looked at Tim and said, "First off, no more sister. No matter how much I resemble her physically and otherwise it isn't fair to your mother." Tim agreed like a child who had been scolded. Sara continued, "Before I accept I have something I need to disclose...I think you need to know this in case it changes your mind. If it does, I understand."

"Just say what you want to say," Tim said impatiently, "We'll decide."

"Alright….I...I really like Ted," she said.

"Like?" Angela asked.

Sara shook her head and mumbled, "Love."

Angela reacted first, "Bloody Julie, I'm out 50 quid!"

"You had a wager. I thought all her suspicions were crazy!" Tim said.

Sara was relieve that they had switched their focus from her to what Julie knew.

"Wait a minute what about Teddy," Angela said, "Does he love you?"

"He likes me," Sara answered looking down, "Neither of us have used the word love. Anyways I want to work here, but if you're not comfortable then I understand." With that Sara left not waiting for their answer.

Ted had just gotten home with his kids and had changed into jeans and on a whim his old _Police_ tee. As he was going downstairs to start dinner, his sister burst into his house.

"Ange what are you doing?" he asked.

"We had a visitor after you left!" She said and then looking at his children who were watching her and said, "Sorry loves, let me talk to your Daddy."

"Go hide upstairs and we'll come find you," Ted said suspecting he knew where she was headed.

"Sara came by to accept our offer. Do you know that she loves you?"

"Yes, did she tell you?"

"Yes and what are you going to do about it?"

"That's what I'm working out. I was going to text her that I finished at the university. I thought of inviting her over unless because of the kids I shouldn't," he rambled on.

"But do you love her?" Angela demanded.

"Yes, it took me awhile, but yes."

"Then you need to go to her and tell her. She needs to know. GO! I'll stay here."

"You do remember my kids are hiding upstairs?"

"I can find them. Go!" she said again.

He put on his trainers and went out the door. He checked his mobile no text. He texted her:

 _I'm coming over_

No response came. He rang her buzzer and got no answer. Looking around he wondered if she was on her run. So he started walking the direction she would be coming from. When he saw her in the distance he ran to her.

She stopped and looked up at him, "What are you doing here?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her, "I had to find you. I needed to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know I think it took me longer to know, but.."

"How did you know I loved you?" she asked.

"Besides my sister, you told me right before you fell asleep…"

"Did I?"

"Yes and it was exactly what I needed. I was afraid to love more," his voice trailed when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"You can't possibly love me more than I love you," she laughed. That was all he needed. She was in his arms and he was kissing her in public and didn't care who saw them.

Ted remembered when his brother told the story of the misty road. To Tim it was the moment in his life when Sister Bernadette disappeared and their family started. Suddenly this was his 'misty road' and the start of his new life... life with Sara.

The magic disappeared and he was back to reality when Sara said, "Okay football star let's go!" and took off running.

Ted was out of shape, but he kept up. At her building, he said, "Come have dinner with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm not going to keep you from anyone and certainly not Bernadette and Patrick. Clean up and come over, please," he smiled.

"Alright," and she was gone.

Angela accosted him when he walk in the door, "Where is she?"

"At home, showering...She was running. I found her in the park..."

He was just about to send Angela home when Bernadette and Patrick came running up to him. Bernadette asked, "Where's Sara? Auntie said you were going to see Sara."

"I did, but she was running. She'll come eat with us," he said.

"We ate. We had the same as last night," Patrick complained.

Angela shrugged, "They were hungry." she followed Ted into the kitchen and watched as he began taking ingredients out.

"Ange thanks for coming over and everything, but I'm all set here."

"What I can't stay I want to see you together when you're not pretending to hate each other."

"We never...Well maybe. It wasn't easy," he confided.

"How long have you been going behind everyone's backs?"

"Months," Ted answered with a grin.

Angela was shocked and said, "You hid it well."

"It wasn't easy we had our ups and downs."

"I'm glad you chose well Teddy bear," she said as she kissed his cheek.

Before Angela left she called out, "Sara's here."

Ted heard the patter of feet running to the door. He smiled as he went about his food preparation. When she entered the kitchen with two little bodies clinging to her, he noticed she had her scrubbed look and ponytail...the look he loved. All he could do was smile...


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Angela came through the door like a force. Hearing her, Michael went to the front hall to meet her. He had a smile on his face to greet her which quickly turned to a frown.

"You'll never believe what my brother has been up to!" she exclaimed.

"Hello Love," he ignored her comment and greeted her, "How was your day? Mine was just fine."

Softening she looked at him and kissed his cheek, _how are you so bloody patient with me_ , she thought, she knew she didn't deserve him.

"Come sit down and tell me what you're upset about this time," Michael said.

Angela followed him into the kitchen where the remnants of dinner were everywhere. He handed her the plate that was waiting for her and said, "Sorry, we didn't know when you were coming home. We ate without you."

"Oh no, I forgot to tell you. I went to Ted's. I should have thought to text you when I was feeding his kids and not my own," she took a few bites and was much calmer.

"Tell me what you're brother's done this time."

 _This time_ didn't accurately describe the multitude of times that Angela was annoyed with her brother throughout her life. They were close and had always been, but Teddy often drove her crazy. Perhaps it was because Angela felt like she had to work so hard for everything and with Teddy it just happened. In school, Angela had to study constantly, but not Ted. They both received equally high marks, but their effort didn't match at all. She tried out for sports and never made the cut and there he was the football star with articles written about him in the newspaper. He could've tried to go professional, but he wasn't interested. At the time, Angela didn't understand and was upset with him. Mum and Dad thought he made a better choice, after all he always wanted to be a doctor.

When he took up with Melissa, Angela found fault with him every other day it seemed. Michael tried to get her to relax. He'd said, "Don't worry it'll never last." It lasted, but they were on again off again more times than Angela could count and each time she was upset with him. Michael would say, "One day you're angry, because they split, then you're angry because they are back together. Make up your mind."

When Teddy told her and Tim that Melissa was pregnant, Angela was ready to wring his neck all she could think was, _I'm the one who had to study myself to death and the smart boy ends up being bloody stupid_. _Not only that, It took years for me to have a baby and you do it by bloody mistake._ What she said was, "You arse! You do know that you don't need to marry her."

"I want to marry her. I love her," Ted assured her.

She quipped back, "The question is whether she loves you. She's going to break your heart."

Tim intervened and calmed Angela down. Ted never let Angela's words get to him, because he knew she loved him. That alone bothered Angela, because he could be so damn forgiving.

Angela relaxed after they were married, she had enough to deal with working full time and raising two active boys. Michael, her prince, bore the burden as he was home all day with the boys. Being a writer, he worked from home. They had a nanny who came and watched the boys during the day when they were babies. Once they went to school, that stopped and now he worked during school hours and some evening depending on his deadline. He was lucky to have become quite successful doing what he loved.

Michael had been used to complaints about his brother-in-law. Lately, the string of comments included words like... _pompous, arse, up tight…_ Angela had a huge issue with how he had been interacting with their new students or more accurately one in particular.

"This can't be about Sara...She finished her rotation yesterday," Michael said.

"Oh yes it is. It seems...I can't believe I am saying this...They're in love!"

"What?" he said with a smile.

"All this time he has been pissing me off because he's been an arse to her and he's been seeing her secretly."

"Seriously? How do you know?"

"Sara came to see Tim and I today. She wanted to accept our offer, but first she thought we should know that she loved Ted."

"She came right out and said that she loved him!"

"Well we asked her…"

"This would make a great book! What about Ted is it mutual?" Michael thought of Sara, the Turner's were a close family and he remembered how they were unsure of him at first, but they already like Sara.

"Oh yes! I rushed over to his house to see what the hell was going on. He told me that he did indeed love her, but hadn't told her yet. I made him go find her and tell her. God, I can tell my brother is happy...really happy."

"Why in the world are you so upset?" Michael asked his wife.

"Because he made a fool out of me!"

"How so?"

"I bet Jules that there was nothing going on with those two and I lost! I hate to lose," she blurted.

"I know love, I know," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Dare I ask how it is that Julie knew something when you're the one who was at the surgery with them all day?"

"I don't know. I guess I was too busy being annoyed to really notice. I wasn't the only one. Tim had no clue either."

"And that surprises you?"

"No," she laughed, "Of course not. Tim is Tim."

Angela loved her brothers. She wished they were genetically linked, but their bonds of love didn't need common DNA. She was never made to feel like she didn't belong and never questioned your parent's love for her.

She did try to find out about her birth mother without any luck. Mum had helped her, but the Church of England Adoption Agency had lost a good deal of their records when a pipe burst years and years ago. Part of her, thought it was just as well because deep down she was a Turner and even with her husband's surname she would always be a Turner.

"I think this is something to celebrate. Your brother has found love and happiness. He survived and now he can move forward. Then there's Sara, who you seem to like. Well that will make for a much better relationship than before," Michael rationalized.

"I know. I am truly very happy. I just can't believe he fooled us. Tim and I are going to make him suffer tomorrow."

"Oh love, I'm sure you will. Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"You never could...well unless you don't tidy up this mess you made in the kitchen," she smiled as she kissed his cheek and went to go find her boys.

 **After Christmas, look for Angela and Michael's story in The Prequel.**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Sara was floating on air. _He loves me, he loves me_ , she thought. She couldn't get to his door quick enough. Angela was leaving and announced her arrival after she hugged Sara and said, "Have fun."

Sara was met by the children. Her heart exploded at the thought that she was suddenly able to spend time with them. When they brought her into the kitchen there he was smiling at them together. He looked so incredible in the same shirt he wore the first time he kissed her. Here he was in his kitchen and he loved her.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"Just sit and talk to me. I want to hear about your visit to the surgery," Ted said with a smile.

"You didn't mind did you?"

"Lord no, they'd be brutal to me. Does anyone not know now?"

"My brother and Lydia and Christine and…"

"Christine knows if I know Julie," Ted commented.

"What about your mother, did you want to tell her yourself?" Sara asked.

"She and I had a nice talk on Sunday," Ted answered.

Sara was surprised to hear that Ted had told his mother. She wondered what the older woman thought of their relationship. Remembering that she once had her own secret love, was encouraging to Sara.

"I haven't said anything to my father," Sara said.

"I'll need to tell Louise and George."

"Will they be bothered?"

"No, they've been encouraging me to meet someone."

"So everyone will be happy. I think Lydia might be jealous."

"Mum told me to bring you on Sunday. If you're not working?" Teddy said.

"I don't want to. I have next months rent saved."

"I thought you were going to work for the surgery?" Ted reminded her.

"Yes, that's right. How was the surgery today?"

"I missed you. I had to do my own labs." Ted pouted as he put a plate of food in front of Sara.

"Wow you truly can cook!"

Ted continued, " I had a meeting at the university with the Dean."

"Oh."

"I gave him your work and explained I couldn't evaluate it. It may take longer for your grade. Just so you know, I asked if I could pursue a relationship with you. Just in case anyone complains," he said.

"Really! We are really free?" she asked in disbelief and he nodded his head and kissed her.

Ted called the kids who were in front of the telly.

"Did Auntie give you biscuits?" he asked.

"No," Bernadette said quite indignantly..

"Come sit with us. You can have biscuits."

"Is Sara going to stay while we go to bed?" Bernadette asked.

"Yes," Ted said.

"She can read with us in the big bed!" Patrick said.

Ted and Sara looked at each other. Sara shrugged her shoulders and Ted said, "I suppose so," and added to Sara, "Everyone does."

Sara was a tad nervous about the idea of being in his room on his bed, but the children would be there. She had only been to his home once before and she felt like a guest which was awkward. _He loves me_ , she thought again. The children were busy getting her attention as they ate. She noticed that Ted just watched with a smile. She imagined that it pleased him for them to like her.

Bernadette asked, "Will you come over tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Sara answered.

Then Ted said, "Sara's not my student anymore, so now she can be my...our friend. I think we'll be seeing a lot more of her now."

Sara's entire insides melted at his words. Needing some physical contact, she reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. He took hold of her hand and held it. The children did not seem to notice.

Eventually she said, "I'll do the washing up."

Ted said, "It'll have to wait it's already after eight...upstairs both of you."

Sara followed them upstairs and while Ted went to Patrick's room, she went to Bernadette's while she got ready. She met Ted in the hall as both children went to wash. Ted grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. He kissed her quickly and then called over his shoulder for them to brush well. Sara giggled at his dual focus.

When they went into Ted's room, she sat on the edge of the bed and looked around. She saw the two chest of drawers...his tall and hers with a mirror above. Hers had some pictures including a wedding picture, but other than that all personal items were gone. Ted read from a book they were in the middle of...Two children had traveled to the moon. She only half listened as she watched Ted read to his children. Lord he was incredible and he was hers. On the way out, she briefly took a closer look at the wedding photograph. He looked younger and so happy...gorgeous actually. It was strange thinking that he had loved before, when the only love she'd known was him.

After Ted settled each in their bed Sara bent down and kissed their foreheads and said, "Goodnight." Sara went right to the kitchen and Ted protested to leave the washing up, but she insisted. Ted helped and they bumped into each other a few times and laughed. By the time they were done, Ted had her pressed against the sink kissing her the way she had been longing for all night.

They eventually sat on the sofa and Ted said, "I saw you looking at the pictures. I can't eliminate her from the house…"

"I know. I was curious. This has been the best day of my life," Sara said as she leaned up and kissed him.

Sara didn't stay late. He wished he could walk her home, but he couldn't leave the children. He'd have to ring her for one last goodnight.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

In the morning, he woke thinking of Sara. Truthfully he had been doing that for awhile now, but this morning was different. His mum told him that he only needed to open his heart to love. He had no idea that it could be so simple. It seemed as soon as he admitted it to himself and said the words out loud his world changed. He felt a sense of peace inside him that he never knew he would ever feel again. It was not unlike the way he felt when Bernadette was born and he held her and looked into her face for the first time. He felt it again when Patrick was born of course after all he had a son. He had not felt it since… not until he discovered he loved Sara and told her. To feel her love in return so fully was amazing.

He didn't want to compare Sara to Mel, but already he knew these relationships were completely different. Both women were immensely different...He actually couldn't imagine them being friends. Sara didn't care about all the trappings that kept Mel happy. After being with Sara, he realized that Mel was exhausting. It took constant work to keep her content. Meanwhile Sara was always happy and she found her happiness from doing for others, not having others do for her. He felt bad, he was thinking of Mel as if she were a horrible person. She wasn't and although even she didn't realize it she was a good mother. She lacked confidence, but she loved her children and they loved her. The rest would have fallen into place had she had the chance to grow in that role.

How could his life have changed completely in one day. Just yesterday, he was dreading going to the surgery without Sara and today he would miss her. The missing wouldn't be as horrible, because he knew that he'd see her...be with her today and the next day and the next… He could envision in six months working with her every day at the surgery. He'd be able to smile at her and not care who might see him. He'd no longer have to be on guard and pretend to be indifferent.

With all his optimism, he was afraid to face his brother. When Tim came in he went right into Ted's office where Ted was going through lab results and missing Sara for more than one reason.

"How long were you playing games with us?" Tim demanded.

"A while…" Teddy responded and Tim raised an eyebrow like he was his father, "Okay two months or so." He was trying to be vague.

"So all those nights when you weren't the first one out the door," Tim said and Teddy nodded as Angela joined them.

"Wait you took your ring off for her didn't you," Tim said.

"I remember that was your idea Tim. Right Ange," Teddy smiled.

"You played me!" Tim was shocked.

"Me too! The dance recital...I insisted on Sara sitting right next to you!" Angela said.

"Thank you. It was lovely." Teddy smiled.

"What about the day she showed up in the park?" Tim asked.

"No," Teddy said, "That was all Bernadette and I seem to remember you invited her the day of Julie's picnic. Although she did meet me once."

Angela asked, "How did Jules know?"

"I thought she was dreaming. You were always so mean to Sara," Tim said.

"You acted like you barely tolerated her," Angela added.

"I was never mean to Sara, indifferent perhaps," Teddy defended himself although he knew that he had been cross with her when he was jealous. He was definitely jealous over the man who turned out to be her brother.

"Still what did Jules know?" Angela asked again.

"I think she got suspicious the night Lily died... I went to Sara, then she spent time with Christine who's been trying to put us together," Ted explained.

"To think I was surprised you thought to tell Sara and now I found out you not only told her, but I assume consoled her," Angela said in disbelief.

"Wasn't it risky going to her flat," Tim asked, "Blimey Ted, I drank your beer, didn't I?"

"I only went a few times and why wasn't it risky when you went? You're married."

"Did you sneak her into your house? What pretending she was _babysitting_?" Angela asked.

"She minded my kids once and I really went out," Teddy didn't volunteer that it all started that night. He added, "Other than a few exceptions when I went to her flat, we only spent time together here," Teddy admitted.

"Did you know that Bernadette had drawn a picture of her and Sara holding hands? It looked like the one I drew of Mum in her habit," Tim commented.

"No, but that sounds like something Bernadette would do. She loves Sara too."

Angela asked, "Ted, you said this had been going on for awhile, but something was wrong last month. I thought you two really hated each other for awhile. I remember being really concerned when we approached you about hiring her."

"We were going through a rough patch. She was afraid of being discovered and tried breaking off with me. It last one miserable week for both of us. I was afraid she was going to decline your offer," Teddy explained remembering that horrible week.

Angela looked at her watch and said, "We need to start our day now, but Teddy, we're really happy for you. I'm not even mad, I lost the wager."

Teddy laughed, "Well you were daft to go up against Jules."

When Teddy walked out to start his day, he winked at Emily and Tim said, "Jesus, she knew too!"

"Poor Emily was caught up in that miserable week, but she managed to help set things right," Ted smiled at Emily.

"I really wish I could have seen Tim's face when he found out," Emily said.

Everyone but Tim laughed. Teddy thought it could have been worse.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Sara couldn't be happier. She spent every evening at Teddy's house and on Friday since she was still on holiday she picked the children up from school and spent the afternoon with them. She noticed some looks by the others at the gate as Bernadette and Patrick went running into her arms. She imagined that many at the school knew about the widower doctor and his children. She didn't care she loved the way they greeted her...she loved them.

The only person who spoke to her was, Helen, their babysitter, who had been there to meet her own children. She commented that now she understood why Dr. Turner seemed happier lately. Sara realized that Ted must have let her know that she wasn't needed to mind the children. There were so many little details that Ted constantly had to sort out.

Sara smiled and said, "I'm happy to have met you. I know he relies on you." Sara didn't want Helen to think that she would take her job away from her.

Earlier that afternoon,she had visited Christine. Her friend saw her face and said, "I'm not sure you could stop smiling if you tried."

"Why would I want to?" Sara laughed, "I assume you heard from Julie Turner."

"Well she did call to see how I was doing and mentioned an interesting development in the Turner family," Christine teased, "Now tell me what I want to know!"

"Don't give yourself credit for that nasty trick with the wine bottle," Sara scolded her.

"What trick?" she denied as Sara stared at her, she came around and said, "I was hoping he would take you home and one thing would lead to another and you would realize you were attracted to each other. Don't be cross, George already gave me an earful over that evening."

"I'm not cross. I should have warned Ted that you were trying to put us together, but he figured it out on his own. It was an interesting twist with Ted having to take care of me. The problem was I had to work in the morning."

Christine laughed showing no remorse for what she did and asked, "What's the real story? When…?"

"We've been seeing each other since June."

"Before Lily…"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Christine asked, "Why are you sorry?"

"Because you were, are a good friend to me and I was deceptive to you," Sara explained, "I wish I could have talked to you. There were many times it would have been nice to have a friend to confer with...It was all so wonderful and hard at the same time. We had a week of angst when I decided that I couldn't continue. I naively thought I could just give him up until I realized that was impossible."

"So you truly love him?" Christine asked.

"Oh yes, more than I knew possible," Sara smiled.

"I think Lily is smiling on you both."

"Oh," was all Sara could stay before the tears started. The two women hugged and to break the sadness Christine asked, "So is Teddy Turner as good at snogging as I heard about in Grammar School?"

Sara laughed, "I want to hear about young Teddy. Did he really have a lot of girls?"

"I would say a lot of girls chased after him. He would let a few catch him, but he didn't hold on for very long. He had plans and I don't think he wanted a grammar school girl to get in his way of becoming a doctor," Christine explained and added, "Julie can tell you everything. She was married back then."

"I will have to have a little sit down with Julie soon," Sara laughed.

When Sara left she was glad she had made her friend so happy. It was strange to Sara that people cared about her enough to be happy just because she was. Other than her father and brother, she had never had people in her life who care about her the way her new friends did.

Sara decided to cook dinner as a surprise. She had not cooked in a long time, but finally decided on pasta. She had a roommate at uni who was Italian and had taught her how to make a fabulous sauce. She had dreamed of cooking in his kitchen since she first saw it. Her dream was nothing compared to reality. She felt like she was playing house when Ted came home. She was in the kitchen with a tea towel tucked into her waist to serve as an apron. She hadn't seen one and didn't think she would want to use another woman's apron if she had. She wasn't threatened by Ted's wife, but she didn't want to stir up emotions.

When he walked into his kitchen and saw her his heart surged. She smiled at his from across the room. She had a makeshift apron on and her hair was a mess. The kitchen was bit of a mess and his children were kneading dough. On closer inspection all three of them were covered in flour.

"What's all this?" he asked as he took in the scene.

"We're making bread," Bernadette said.

"Really," he responded as he approached his children and reached out to tickle each, "You look like you're the bread."

"I think we've made a bit of a mess. I got carried away," Sara smiled as Ted made his way over to her and reached up to brush flour off her cheek. "Hello," she added and she was in his arms and he was kissing her.

"Look they're kissing," Patrick said to his sister.

"They do that a lot," she responded.

Both Ted and Sara laughed. Ted broke the mood by saying, "Who's going to clean up this mess?"

"We thought you would," Sara teased.

"Oh no. I'm here to eat not work," he said as he grabbed her again and began kissing her neck and saving, "Yum," loudly.

"Daddy, stop! Don't eat Sara!"

Ted stopped and went over to his children and said, "Then I'll eat you!"

They both screamed and ran away leaving a cloud of flour behind them. Ted couldn't be happier...He didn't know it was possible to feel this way. When they finally sat down to tuck in, he decided that he could have fallen in love with her for her sauce alone.

"You should have made me some months ago. I would have fallen in love with you then and saved us a lot of time."

"It happened as it did and that was the way it should have," Sara answered. Ted knew she was right. Even that horrible week apart was part of them and helped to lead them to what they had become.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

She worked as a nurse at the surgery with Angela all weekend. She loved the work and the hours were so much better than shifts. Perhaps with what was left of her savings she could make this work for the next six months.

On Sunday after surgery, Angela drove her to Tim's house. She felt all the eyes on her as she walked in and Teddy approached her. She tried to send him a message with her eyes to not kiss her. It didn't matter because Julie cut him off and grabbed her by the hand and said, "Come and join us in the kitchen. We've got wine."

Sara looked over her shoulder and saw Ted smiling at her, she said, "No wine for me. If you're anything like your friend Christine, I can't trust you with a wine bottle."

"What did she do?" Julie asked.

"You really don't know?" Julie shook her head and Sara told the story of the dinner and all Christine's comments and the fact she kept Sara's glass filled. "It was a good thing that Ted saw me home, but I think that was part of her plan. Worse was that he was on call and hadn't touched a drop."

"I think you've given her something to be happy about," Julie said seriously.

"I know," Sara said somberly

"For almost thirty years I have been watching girls try to catch Teddy and only a chosen few ever managed to," Julie commented.

"Did he really have girls running after him?"

Angela spoke up and said, "Yes! Ted had the girl chasing him and Tim chased all the girls!"

"Really?"

"I was quite little, but he was always fancying a different girl. He used us to get them to notice him."

Sara laughed. She had a soft spot for Tim. In some ways it was strange, because both Tim and Julie were old enough to be her parents. Their two daughters were not much younger than Sara and they were both keen to talk to her. The two sisters were very different Evangelina who she had met briefly last Spring was a musician whilst Marianne was training to be a GP.

"I'll be working with you in less than two years," Marianne said to her.

"Another Doctor Turner at the surgery, right Mare," Ted said as he put his arm around his niece.

Sara watched him interact with his nieces. He had told her he was close to them and she liked seeing it.

Ted turned to Evangelina and said, "See Evie life goes on even when you least expect it?" Somehow Sara sensed there was more to his comment and would have to ask Ted about it.

When it was time to tuck in, She sat next to Ted who squeezed her hand. "Sorry, but I can't get used to you two together," Angela announced.

"Ange!" her husband, Michael, said.

"No, that came out wrong. I glad for it, but I just spent months worrying because you didn't get on."

"Were we that horrible?" Teddy asked.

"Yes," Tim and Angela said in unison.

"I did have some negative feelings for awhile because I didn't want to feel what I was feeling," Ted admitted.

"Don't forget," Sara added, "You were jealous."

"Jealous of who?" Tim asked.

"Of Billy," he admitted.

"I remember you didn't know he was her brother," Angela said, then she turned to Sara and said, "Beware he's clueless!"

"Leave your poor brother alone and Sara is our guest. We're happy you're here dear no matter what road you took," Shelagh spoke up. All three of her children looked at her, each wondering if there was more meaning behind her road metaphor.

It wasn't until after they ate that Sara was in Ted's arms. "They're all looking at us," she whispered.

"Let them. I waited long enough to hold you." He kissed her lips sweet, but chaste.

Angela's son. Alex who was the age of eleven asked, "Are you Uncle Ted's girlfriend?"

Sara laughed and said, "I suppose so."

Michael, Angela's husband said, "Sorry about that."

"I suppose we'll have to get used to this mushy stuff," Tim said to his nephew.

"Yuck mushy stuff!" he responded like an eleven year old should.

"Tim, you've ruined every child in this family. I can't kiss my wife in my own home without my sons sounding like you!" Michael complained.

"They make me proud," Tim smiled.

Sara had never met Angela's husband before, but liked him immediately. He fit in surprisingly well with the family. Truthfully she was a bit star struck with Michael Gilligan. She never realized who he was before, but she had read all his books. He taught her a lot about romance not that she'd admit it to anyone. She even thought his books were better than _Nicholas Sparks_.

Later Ted assured her that everyone loved her. He even confided that they liked her better than they had his wife. "There just wasn't a lot of common ground," he explained.

Sara had a lot of questions, but was afraid to ask. Ted must have noticed that she froze and couldn't find a reaction to him comment. "Sorry does it bother you that I mentioned her?" he asked.

"No, it's just that she's part of who you are, but it's not any of my business."

"Do you want to know?" he asked gently.

"Maybe...a little," she answered shyly.

"Well first of all the two of you couldn't be more different if you were born on two different planets. She was her father's daughter and loved business and finance. I think one of the reasons that Louise and I are so close is because we were always left out of their conversations.

"She was smart and fun. Lord knows it was fun that got her killed. She liked to run off with friends and they always drank. If she had been strapped in, you and I wouldn't be sitting here now."

"I don't suppose we would," Sara said sadly.

"You'll hear things about my marriage. Everyone has an opinion, but I want you to know that we worked. Still I was never sure if it would last forever, because she never really truly loved me like I loved her. I knew it and I always knew that she could at anytime decide she loved someone else more. I lived every day with a little uncertainty. I was used to it and kept it with me like an old friend.

"When you told me in your wine induced state that you loved me, I felt like I finally shook free of that old friend I'd been carrying for years."

"I don't know how she couldn't have been in love with you," Sara said quietly.

"I have wondered...wondered if I would have fallen in love with you anyways. I can't imagine not feeling this bond," Ted said.

"That would have been a mess, because I liked you when I thought you were married...I kissed you when I thought you were married."

Sara wondered if she would have really jumped into a relationship with him. Could she have kissed him in the surgery knowing he was going home to his wife?

"I'm just glad I didn't have to chose between what was right and what would make me happy," he said solemnly.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Julie Turner couldn't be happier. Seeing Ted with Sara was more than she could have wished for. She had know Teddy since he was ten and there were a multitude of labels for their relationship over the years. The most predominant were friend, sister and second mother.

Julie had first met Timothy Turner at a party when she was twenty-four. He was two years older and still in medical training. She had completed college and was working as a secretary. She hated her job at the engineering firm and being surrounded by young lusty engineers.

When she agreed to go with her friend who was meeting her new boyfriend and his friends, she wasn't happy about being thrown into a group of doctors in training, all of them seemed to be acting as immature as the engineers at work. They were all vying for her attention. One in particular made her weary with the way he joked nonstop and then he embarrassed her by playing a song on the piano just for her.

She felt forced to thank him, so she walked over to him and said, "You play very well, thank you."

"Years of practice paid off. When I was small I played with my mother," he responded.

"You don't anymore?" she asked.

"Oh I still play but not with my mother, she died a long time ago." He said with just a hint of wistful sadness.

"I'm sorry," she said, not sure of what else to say.

"Thank you, but it was a long time ago and I've a wonderful Mum, have had for years."

"Oh, well lovely," she said and walked away thinking a few things. The first was she didn't want to encourage him and the second was that maybe there was a bit more substance to him than she first thought.

The next time she saw him was at the movie house, she was waiting to meet a date and he was on his way out with two children in tow.

They caught her attention, because the boy was saying, "Tim, Angela called me stupid!"

Then she heard the response. "Ange be nice to Teddy. Neither of you are stupid. Apologize or I'll tell on you."

She was looking at him and just remembering where she had seen him before, when he noticed her and said, "Oh hello. It's Julie isn't it?"

"Yes, um…" she couldn't remember his name.

"Tim, Tim Turner and these are my sister and brother. Are you going to a film?"

"I was, but my friend hasn't come and now it's started."

"We're off to the chippy around the corner, if you like you can join us," he invited her.

What he didn't know was that Julie loved children. She wished she had had the money to go to university to become a teacher, but she hadn't. So intrigued by this man and his young siblings she agreed to join them.

Their antics and stories had her in stitches. She took particular interest in the sweet ten year old boy who was quite keen on talking her ear off. She learned he liked football and planned to be a doctor when he grew up like his father and brother.

"Me too," said the sister.

"You can't be a doctor! You need to be a nurse like Mum," her younger brother said.

"I can too, Mum said I could right Tim?" she asked her older brother.

"Yes Angela, you can be anything you want to be."

"Well I want to be a doctor," and turning to Julie she asked, "What do you want to be?"

"Well I'm a secretary, but I always wanted to be a teacher," she explained.

"Do you like children?" Tim asked.

"Yes, very much so."

"Obviously I do as well." He indicated his siblings with a tilt of his head and a wide grin.

When Tim Turner asked if he could ring her, she agreed and gave him her number. She often wondered if it weren't for Teddy and Angela would she have let Tim walk right by her.

It didn't take long for her to know she loved him. He was funny and smart and caring. When she met his parents and saw what kind of family he grew up in, she knew for sure. They waited to marry until after he started practising. There was a small overlap with the two Drs. Turner before his father retired.

He practiced on his own for a long time before Angela and then Teddy joined him. During that time Julie would work at the desk and it was also when Tim was on his own that they moved the surgery into their newer space. Julie had said, "It's too big."

Tim assured her, "Angela only has two more years and Ted has five. It will feel crowded then."

Julie watched Teddy grow into a handsome young man. In grammar school, she watched as all the girls tried to turn his head. She suspected that he dated a few, but he never brought any home. He had a few different girls at university, but none lasted very long.

He always made a point of spending time with his nieces. Julie wondered if it was payback for all Tim did for him growing up, but she also knew that the Turner men all loved babies. Her girls loved spending time with Uncle Teddy which pleased Julie even more.

Julie knew things were different when he met Melissa. He chased her until he caught her. She watched as he hung onto her when no one was in favor of the relationship. Their biggest concern was she kept him from the family. She suspected he had to steal away every time he came around. It was Julie that he came to first when he realized that Melissa was pregnant. She talked him through it and promised not to tell anyone, even Tim.

She fell in love with their babies even when Melissa never really warmed up to her or any other member of the Turner family. She willingly gave up everything to be there for him when Melissa died. She never thought twice and Tim supported her one hundred percent. Afterall he, Angela and Emily were keeping things going at the surgery in spite of the tragedy.

Somehow it took a village to work it out and last year when both of the children were finally in school, the routine was settled. She started noticing changes in Teddy, although very subtle at first. He started coming home happy on Tuesday evenings. Then she noticed when Tim and Angela raved about Sara, Teddy stayed quiet, but listened to what they said.

By the time Christine shared her suspicions, Julie had already become acutely aware that there was a change in him. He no longer wore his sorrow on his sleeve. He was just a bit happier. Most wouldn't notice, but she was a keen observer, especially of her family.

She had high hopes for Ted and Sara. She could tell that together they could build a relationship like the Turners were accustomed to. She secretly hoped that it would mean more babies, because the one thing she loved was babies.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Sara's new lecture started on Monday. She began her new rotation on Tuesday morning and was ready to get to it. She was secretly glad to not be with Lydia. She was hoping to put off telling her about Ted awhile longer.

She was also tired of hearing every detail of her relationship with her brother. She was happy for them, she just didn't want her brother to get hurt. Every time she spoke to Billy, he sounded as casual as Lydia, Sara just couldn't imagine that kind of a relationship. Even when she and Ted were sneaking around and not looking towards the future they were serious about the here and now.

She liked everyone at her new surgery. The other student, Erin, she recognized from Ted's lecture class, but had never spoken to.

"I remember you from GP," she said, "You often talked to Dr. Turner."

"Yes, I just finished at his surgery," Sara offered very little information.

"A lot of the girls thought he was cute, but he's too old for me."

"He's definitely not too old for me," Sara said very matter of fact and turned to start work.

Her days passed quickly and most evenings she went to Ted's for a few hours. On her second Monday lecture, Lydia told her to wait up afterwards.

"Billy says he hasn't heard from you in awhile. Are you alright?"

"I've never been better, just busy," Sara said.

"Something's going on," Lydia said, "Are you seeing someone?"

Sara waited until they were outside and away from others and tried to decide what to say. "I'm in love. I have been for a long time, but since we finished GP, I found out that he loves me too," Sara smiled.

"What? No! Not Dr. Turner?" Lydia said in disbelief.

"Yes, Ted loves me. I know it's hard for me to believe and when I'm certified I am going back to the surgery to work."

"Sweet Jesus, Sara! How'd you get so lucky?"

"I don't know, but you're lucky too. Billy is a great guy," Sara said.

"Yes, but Dr. Turner! Have you...you know?" Lydia asked, "He must be incredible!"

"No, Lydia, no!" Sara had to believe Ted would be incredible. She wondered how long she could put off the inevitable without killing the poor man.

While Sara was talking to Lydia, Ted decided it was time to tell Louise. He debated telling her and George in person, but rang her instead.

"Hello Ted dear, do you need me tomorrow night?"

"No, I've got it covered," he answered. Julie was going to get them from school as usual and Sara was going to come after work. Ted planned to go home before lecture to see her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes, but I wanted to tell you that you were right."

"I usually am, but about what specifically?"

"I did need to open up my heart," he stumbled over his words a bit, but memories of his father and Granny Parker gave him strength.

"And have you?" she asked.

"Yes, most definitely."

"Who is she?" she asked with sincere interest.

"You've met her. It's Sara."

"Lovely, but is this for you or the children. I know they love her," she said.

"Definitely me, but their feelings helped things along. You know I'll always love Mel," he said what he needed to say.

"Yes and I'll always love you because of it but you deserve to be happy and perhaps you'll become a family."

"I'd say there is a very good chance of that," Ted couldn't believe how easy it was.

"I'll always be here for you. Now do you still need me when you're on-call?" she asked.

Ted could tell that she happy for him and he wanted to assure her that this new turn of events didn't mean she would see less of her grandchildren. "Yes, if you don't mind," he said.

"Mind. I love my weekends with my luvies."

Sara went home after her lecture, but later rang him and they spoke about their recent conversations. Both were glad they had taken care of that business.

"Sounds like it went rather well with both of them," Sara concluded.

It was one of the few days they hadn't seen each other since he found her in the park. They spoke for awhile about their day. Sara liked hearing about the patients she knew and his new students.

"Have they got nicknames yet?" Sara asked mischievously.

"No! Surprisingly. Perhaps he's gotten over it," Ted laughed.

As always their conversation switched to words of missing, loving and longing. She knew what Ted longed for. She felt like she kept moving the bar on herself. First she said she needed some talk of a future, then she thought love and now she really would like a commitment from him. She just didn't expect a life long commitment would come in the short term. She had already learned she needed to let Ted move at his own pace. Sara knew what her answer would be whenever he was ready to ask the question.

At the end of her day on Tuesday, she went to relieve Julie with the kids. Julie, as usual had dinner made for them. Ted came home before his lecture, he kissed Sara on the cheek as his father used to do to his mother every night and Julie teased, "Where's mine?"

Ted managed to dip her and Sara laughed, "Should I give you twosome privacy."

Laughing Julie said, "Let me up Teddy Turner!" Ted kissed her cheek and righted her. Julie said, "You never used to come see me on Tuesdays."

"That's because I was busy spending time with Sara at the surgery," Ted answered.

"I'll leave you to it. I'll go home to Tim. Behave!" she said to Ted as she pinched his cheek.

Tim smiled and said, "Blimey, I love that woman."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Only if I was still ten. Back then she was my one and only love. I was even jealous of Tim."

All Sara could do was laugh!

Later that night, when he came home from his lecture he realized they couldn't continue this way much longer.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

When Ted came home from his lecture the house was quiet. He looked for Sara downstairs and when he couldn't find her, he went upstairs. He found the three of them on his bed asleep. There she was with her head on his pillow and her arms around each of his children. He wasn't certain which reacted more his heart or his groin, but both had powerful responses.

This was the third time he had seen her asleep. He bent over and kissed her. She woke and smiled as if remembering what she'd been doing. Carefully he lifted Patrick and carried him to his bed. Then he did the same for Bernadette who was not quite as light.

Sara got up and followed behind him. As soon as Bernadette's door was shut he captured Sara in his arms. "That was a beautiful sight to come home to."

He was so randy, he had to control himself. It would have been so easy to pull her back to his bed. Later having to send her out into the dark was difficult...if only she could stay. Lying in bed all he could smell was her and he was certain that he was never going to change the way he felt about her.

The next day, he went out on his lunch break. He had just received his pay from the university. With that and partial credit he bought a modest solitaire cut diamond ring. It was so much simpler than the one Mel chose, but Sara wouldn't want more. Now what he needed was a plan.

Ted was suddenly certain, which was ironic considering it took him so long to accept that he liked Sara and then his angst about loving her. Now it seemed that the barriers were removed, he suddenly knew what he wanted for the rest of his life.

On Saturday, Sara worked with Tim at the surgery while Teddy spent his morning between the football pitch and the dance studio. They stopped by the surgery to pick up Sara on the way home. Sara was talking to the new students when they came in. Ted had to remind himself he wouldn't have another student like Sara...no one was like Sara, in his opinion she was wonderfully unique.

Tim came out and said, "This is a surprise!"

"We came for Sara," Bernadette announced.

"Oh I thought you came to see me," Tim teased.

While Tim was busy with the children he pulled Sara into his office.

"It's been awhile," he smiled and then he kissed her. "I've missed you."

Before she could reply, they heard Tim say quite loudly, "We're coming in and I don't want to see any mushy stuff!"

"What's mushy stuff?" Bernadette asked.

"Kissing and hugging. You'll know when you see it," Tim said as he wrinkled up his nose.

Teddy laughed and whispered, "Makes me wonder how he managed to have two children."

Laughing they separated and Ted asked Sara, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and the four of them walked out together. He loved the freedom of being able to spend time together. He didn't care what anyone thought about their relationship. He was through hiding.

He planned a quiet afternoon and all four sat together on the sofa to watch a film. He said to Sara, "This is our favorite. You'll love it and don't worry if you cry. I do."

He popped in _The Heffalump Movie_ and tried his best to concentrate. He held his breath at the end hoping one of them would speak out.

Bernadette who was snuggled close to Sara said, "Sara, we want you to be our new mummy."

Ted watched as Sara looked from Bernadette to him. He smiled at her and said, "We really do."

Her mouth dropped open and he reached into the cushion where he had hidden the box. He held it out to Sara. She was speechless the entire time, but she took the box and opened it.

He asked, "Will you marry me..us?"

Her smile gave her answer before she could say her, "Yes!" Ted slipped the ring on her finger. Then she looked at the children and said, "Yes, I want to be your new mummy."

"Really?" Bernadette exclaimed.

"Yes!"

Ted was relieved and thrilled. He pulled Sara over to him and kissed her quickly on her lips.

"Daddy!" Patrick said making a face at their affectionate display..

"You two better get used to this, " he said and kissed Sara again, gentle and slow.

"Is that mushy stuff?" Bernadette asked.

"Yes," Ted said as he reached over and tickled her.

The kids were full of excitement and energy after sitting for the movie. They ran around as Ted and Sara sat together.

"Are you really certain? It hasn't been very long," Sara asked concerned.

"I am completely certain. I am never going to stop loving you," he asked, "Are you certain?"

"I think I wanted to marry you since the moment I knew you weren't married," she answered, "How did you get Bernadette to ask me to be her mummy?"

"We were watching the film awhile ago, before our holiday she announced that she wanted you to be her new mummy. She even told her grandparents on the beach."

"Really?"

"Yes, so I hoped she would say it again today."

"And if she didn't?"

"I would have asked you later when we were alone," he replied.

"We just finished telling everyone we were together and now we need to announce our engagement," she said.

"Oh I never considered that," he laughed.

"I need to tell my father and you need to meet him," Sara said.

"You're right. We'll need to plan a visit to Aberdeen," Ted said and thoughtfully continued, "We could fly up, but right now the only thing we need to plan is what we're feeding the wildlife."

Sara laughed at the children who were still running around, "Perhaps we should take them out for fresh air first."

On Sunday, Ted made an announcement as soon as he arrived at Tim's. Sara was still at the surgery, but he knew he couldn't wait. Bernadette was bursting to tell everyone about her new mummy.

He could tell they were all shocked. Everyone except his Mum who said, "Just like your father, we were engaged very soon after we were able to be together. I couldn't be happier, Teddy dearest."

When Tim and Sara came in, Tim took him aside and said, "You got it bad. What's your hurry?"

"I'm almost forty-three. I'm not making the same mistakes I made before. My children need a mother and I want a wife. I have no doubt that Sara is the one for me," Teddy said.

Teddy turned on his heels and went to be with Sara so missed Tim smiling as he remembered his father and mother's brief courtship and how well that had turned out.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

If Sara thought she was floating on air because Ted loved her, she was flying after the engagement. For years, she thought happily ever after was what happened to other people not her. She was suddenly free to dream of a future filled with love and family. She would become a mother to his children and possibly someday have her own. Actually that was getting ahead of things, she didn't even know if Ted wanted more children. There was so much they needed to discuss.

Tim didn't notice her ring right away, but when he did he seemed quite shocked. "Bloody hell! Did my brother propose to you?" he asked.

"Surprised!" she responded.

"Absolutely. Well you are more and more like mum."

"How so?" Sara asked.

"They were engaged very soon after she left the order."

"It worked out didn't it," Sara replied.

She hoped others would not take issue with their engagement. She liked to please others so it would bother her if they disapproved.

Mrs. Turner was very pleased with the news. She sat down with Sara and Ted and said, "You'll need to plan your wedding."

"Oh we haven't talked about it yet. Perhaps something small," Sara said.

Teddy said, "Whatever you want is what I want love."

"I want family and a few friends, but most of all I want my father," Sara said.

Shelagh smiled, "It's important to have the wedding you want. I didn't realize how special the right wedding was. I originally planned just a ceremony without family and friends. Well of course my situation was a bit different."

"I can't imagine anything big and fancy. I don't know many people and I really don't have any money," Sara said.

Tim commented, "We've already had one big posh wedding."

Teddy said annoyed, "Thanks Tim," and added, "I don't want to wait to plan something big."

Julie who had been listening said, "You can have the party here. It could be quite beautiful."

"I think Sara and I need to talk on our own first," Ted said and added, "We are looking for a volunteer to mind Bernadette and Patrick all day next Saturday. Sara and I are going to Aberdeen for the day."

"Teddy, you know I will," Julie said.

Alone that evening, Ted said, "Tell me what you really want for a wedding."

"I really just want a church wedding with our families and close friends which for me is just Lydia, Christine, Gordon and Daphne. What about your friends?"

"I have a few mates, but if they wanted to come I would have Louise and George. Is that weird?"

"No. I don't care about the party. I think I would like to dance with you though."

"Oh my love I want that too," Ted said.

They kissed, he ran his hands down her sides brushing her breasts. She responded by pressing her body close to him. She could feel how much he wanted her, just as she knew her body was responding to him in it's own way.

Ted pulled away and said, "Love, either we need to find a way to get married soon or I'm not going to be able to hold off until you're my wife."

"We'll talk to my father on Saturday," Sara said.

She knew he was struggling. He was an experienced lover. She was inexperienced, but she too felt the strong physical desire between them. Part of her wanted to tell him to take her upstairs, but she truly wanted to wait. How long was too long for either of them she wondered.

She read enough books to know what to expect. She thought about his mother coming from the convent to the marriage bed. Even as a midwife the magnitude of that was unfathomable for Sara the thirty-one year old virgin.

When she left she realized the nights were getting colder. Another reason not to wait too long was because she kept having to walk home night after night. It was autumn and it was only going to get colder. She wasn't running as much, but it wasn't because of the weather she just preferred to be with Ted and the children.

On Monday she was surprised how quickly everyone noticed her diamond ring. She found herself being vague.."It's been a whirlwind romance."..."We've known each other for awhile, but we recently fell in love." She sounded like a bad novel, but the medical community was small and it was best not to highlight the fact she was his student a couple of weeks ago.

Lydia was shocked, "Sara Macmillan, three weeks ago you two acted like you hated each other and now you're engaged."

"I know it is hard to imagine, but sometimes you just know it's right. You and Billy should come over to Ted's sometime. We'll cook," Sara suggested.

Her mobile vibrated as she left the university building. "Hello little brother. You heard?"

"Sara is there a reason you are getting married so suddenly?" Billy asked.

"Just that we love each other and…"

"You're not...you know?" he asked.

"No! I haven't even …..you know," she answered, "Listen we're going home to see Dad on Saturday. He needs to meet Ted. When are you going to bring Lydia home?"

"Blimey Sara, Lyd and I are having fun. Dad doesn't need to know we're sharing the flat," Billy said.

"And that dear brother is why I am getting married, so I can live with him and have dad approve, Dad will have to come down for my wedding. He'll meet Lydia then," Sara said.

As Saturday approached Sara was very excited about seeing her father. She really thought he and Ted would like each other. She certainly hoped so. They wouldn't have very long to visit so she hoped they warmed to each other quickly.

On Saturday morning Ted picked her up early. The children had been left in good hands with Julie. Ted said that Tim would help entertain them which they loved. Sara couldn't be happier going to see her father with the man she loved.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Ted was admittedly nervous to be meeting Sara's father. He didn't think there was any reason for him to disapprove of him...except for perhaps their age difference...or perhaps how quickly their relationship progressed.

Once settled on the plane, Sara said, "He will want to counsel us to make sure we are suited for marriage."

"Should I be concerned...what will he ask?" Ted asked.

"He will want to know that we won't have conflicts regarding religion, finances, goals…"

"I don't see any issues there."

"There is one more subject we have never discussed," she said cautiously.

"What is that love?" He asked.

"Children."

"I assumed you'll want at least one baby," Ted said matter of factly.

"Do you want more children?" Sara asked tentatively.

"I do with you. Although I'd like to have one before we consider more. Remember I'm not as young as..."

She cut him off and asked, "You really want a baby?"

"More than anything, but you need to decide when is right for you. You have your career to consider," he said. "You're the one working so hard for your certification. Although I'll make sure your position at the surgery will be as flexible as we need it to be."

"It helps to know the boss," she leaned over and kissed his check, "You are the most incredible man I've ever met. I love you."

"That's good because I love you too."

"You know I always thought marriage and babies were for others not me. Then you saw me, I mean _really saw_ me, and my life has changed so much I hardly recognize it."

"But you haven't changed...Although you changed me. You helped me live again and love again," Ted said feeling like the luckiest man alive.

The flight was short and before long they were on the ground again. They walked out hand in hand, but when Sara saw her father, she dropped his hand and ran to him.

Ted watched as father and daughter embraced. He decided that as her husband he would make sure she saw her father more often.

"Daddy, meet Ted, Ted Turner," Sara said.

Ted extended his hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Macmillan."

Ted noticed that her father looked younger than he expected. He didn't look much older than his brother, Tim.

"Ted, it is nice to meet the man who seems to have captured my daughter's heart," the vicar said.

"I believe she has captured mine," Ted said.

Ted sat in the back on the ride to the vicarage. He watched as Sara pointed out things along the way. Upon arrival they sat down for some tea and scones.

Sara's father asked if Ted was Church of England. Then he asked if his family was religious and Ted saw Sara laugh.

Answering he said, "My mum is very religious, but my father was not, although I always thought his belief ran deeper than he ever admitted. My mum referred to him as a man of science, although I have never had difficulty believing in both science and God."

"Dad, Ted's father worked with a religious order. He was the doctor and they were nurses and midwives," Sara explained.

"Yes, my mother was a nurse and midwife as well. To me the Sisters were like family," Ted said and decided to be truthful, "My mother was a nun, but found the life, not the religion didn't suit her."

"Really...It's true, more is required of our religious sisters than priests," the vicar admitted.

"We are active members of All Saints Parish," Ted added.

"Your family...Are you close?" he asked.

"Dad!"

"No, it's alright," Ted said putting his hand on Sara's and holding it. He really didn't mind the questions. "My Dad has passed, but I am very close to my Mum. I see her most every Sunday. I work with my brother and sister at our surgery. You must know I am a widower, I would have never made it through those early days without my family."

"Dad, they are wonderful. They already treat me like family," Sara added.

"You have children?"

"Dad, I already told you about Bernadette and Patrick," Sara said.

Ted squeeze her hand and said, "They are five and six and they adore Sara."

"I love them as well," Sara added and Ted smiled at her. Sara continued, "Dad, what else do you need to know? He is a Liverpool Reds fan. He helped get Billy his job. He loved little Lily as much as I did. He is a great doctor, a better father and a wonderful man. Dad, I truly love him."

"Aren't you a wee bit older than my lass?"

"Yes, twelve years, but considering my parents were seventeen years apart."

"Seventeen years!"

"Yes, like me, my father also lost his first wife. Truthfully, my brother Tim is my father's child with his first wife and he is more of a contemporary of yours."

"Sounds like you have quite the family."

"I think they're wonderful," Sara added.

"When do you want to marry my daughter?"

"Soon, I am too old to waste time because other expect it. We are both very certain," Ted stated and then said, "we want you to marry us of course."

"In London?" he asked.

"Yes Dad. That is where Ted's family is and our friends," Sara explained.

"We will pay for your travel and you can stay with me or my brother," Ted added.

"You can see Billy."

"When? How soon?" he asked.

"We need to find a weekend we're not on call and Sara doesn't have to work and that you are available," Ted said.

"I can't take time off, so we won't have a honeymoon," Sara added, "Besides we'd rather not leave the children for any length of time."

Ted thought that he was glad they go to bed at eight o'clock and there was a lock on his bedroom door, because he secretly would love a week alone to get to know Sara the way he was longing to. He would have to settle for one night.

Sara's father paused for a moment and when he spoke he said, "A Reds fan!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. My father was from Liverpool. It must be in my blood. My mum was from Aberdeenshire…Inverness, " Ted added.

"Well I knew ye must have had some Scottish blood in ya. You're alright Ted Turner," he smiled.

"Thank you Dad," Sara said as she stood up and hugged him.

He looked over Sara and said, "Don't you ever hurt my wee lass."

"Never, " he responded and meant it. Having a daughter himself he certainly respected the vicar's concerns.

"You make your plans and I'll be sure the bishop gives me the time I need. It looks like both you and your brother are planting yourselves in London. I will have to get used to traveling," he said, "Mind you best avoid Advent. It's a busy time for a vicar."

Advent Ted thought...It was early October, he wasn't sure he could wait until the new year, but was it ridiculous to consider a wedding before advent?

The phone rang and Sara's father returned to say he had a parishioner in need.

"That's alright. I'll do the washing up and we can catch the bus back to the airport." Sara said.

"Leave the washing up, I'll get to it later. You're a guest today, soon you'll have a kitchen of your own to look after." he argued.

"I have a kitchen," she replied.

Ted laughed and her father said, "I heard about your flat from your brother. What I heard it's not much," he said.

"No, but It's mine. Goodbye daddy."

He hugged his daughter and shook Ted's hand and said, "Take care of my lass."

"I will sir," Ted said and meant it.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Sara was disappointed to have their visit cut short, but was thrilled because it went splendidly. Her father liked Ted and gave them his blessing. She knew at thirty-one she didn't need it, but was glad to have it.

When they were alone in her childhood home, Ted took her in his arms. They held each other tight and she pressed her cheek against his chest. She could still remember when he held her to comfort her almost six months ago. Now he was hers to love always.

After a few minutes Ted got a mischievous look in his eye, "Let's go shag in your old bedroom, then we won't have to rush to get married before advent."

"Ted!" she said as she slapped his shoulder, "I know you're kidding. Besides I don't want to wait that long."

"You don't?"

"No, I want to be married. I hate leaving you to walk home. I want to sleep in your arms and… "

"You're killing me," he groaned.

Sara did do the washing up and they left not long after. They were early for their flight and Ted rang Julie. Sara listened as they spoke and then Ted handed her his mobile, "She wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" she said.

"Did your visit go well?"

"Yes, he approves of Ted."

"Marvelous! Now we can start planning the wedding," Julie was excited.

"I suppose we can."

They said goodbye and Sara handed the mobile back to Ted and said, "She is quite excited about planning our wedding!"

"She'll take over if we're not careful," Ted said.

"That may be a good thing with our schedules."

"True!"

When they arrived at Ted's it was just before bedtime. They both got hugs and heard exciting things about the day. Ted went up alone to put them to bed.

Julie insisted that Sara sit and eat. Sara didn't need much persuasion as they'd eaten very little all day. By the time Ted came down, Sara was enjoying Julie's wonderful meal.

"Couldn't wait for me?" he said.

"No, I was hungry. It's delicious." She grinned at him.

"Sit eat," Julie said as she put a plate in front of Ted. Tim handed him a beer, but Sara declined the offer and took a sip from Ted's.

"You can have your own," Ted said.

"No thank you. This is fine, besides you know I'm really not a drinker," she responded.

"So," Julie said, "You need to set a date."

"Jules, let them be," Tim said.

"It's okay. She's right. We don't want to delay," Teddy said.

After considering their schedules they settled on the Saturday five weeks away. The children would stay with Julie the night of the wedding. Their honeymoon would be one night.

Sara didn't mind, she just wanted to start the rest of her life with Teddy. When she said as much, Tim reacted, "Don't start with this mushy stuff."

"You stop complaining Timothy Turner or you'll have no mushy stuff yourself for a week!" Julie exclaimed.

Sara noticed that quieted him right down. In fact they said goodnight and left soon after. Sara and Ted were alone and Ted said, "I'd like some mushy stuff please."

Sara asked, "You're not going to try to seduce me if I kiss you?" Then she leaned into Ted and kissed him not giving him a chance to answer.

On Sunday morning, they spoke to the vicar about their wedding. He invited them to the vicarage to discuss their plans. Sara explained about her father and the vicar said that the church was available.

Ted thanked him. Later he told Sara that as would be expected, the vicar was a source of comfort during his time of grief.

"Truthfully," he said, "I am glad he will not be officiating as it would mix sadness into our joyous day."

Sara loved him when he spoke like that. She had grown accustom to the shadow of the woman who held Ted's heart first. She had some help from Mrs. Turner, or mum as she kept insisting. Sara truly understood when she spoke of her gifts. Bernadette and Patrick were gifts to her.

She knew becoming their mother wouldn't be without challenges. She would need to find her place in their family. She loved the children, but didn't know what would be expected of her. They were Ted's children so she would need to defer to him.

Sara was exposed to her first lesson in parenting one evening whilst she and Ted were cooking. Suddenly quite a lot of commotion came from the other room...They heard yelling that included "mine"... "give me"... "stop."

Sara looked at Ted and said, "What do you do about this?"

He said dryly, "They didn't come with an instruction manual."

"I'm serious, Ted!"

"Sorry I use two rules. One, which I learned from my parents...never pick a side and the second I learned from psychology courses...don't reward bad behavior," he explained.

The row continued and then Patrick came running in saying, "Dad, Bernadette took my Pikachu."

Moments later, Bernadette was in tears, "Sara, Sara, Patrick was mean to me."

Ted said to them, "You two need to take it in turns. If I get involved, I'll take it away and no one will play with it. Now say you're sorry to each other and go find a way to play together. We'll eat soon."

Bernadette looked up at Sara with big eyes who then said, "Do as your Daddy said."

When they left she asked, "Does that happen often?"

"No, sorry about that, love. It happens more when they're tired and hungry. That's another thing to remember," he said.

Later Sara was washing up and Ted came down from putting them to bed. He came up behind her and put his hands around her waist. He nuzzled her neck.

"Kiss me," he whispered.

Sara turned around and smiling said, "What are you wearing?"

"I was feeling cold, so I put on my favourite jumper."

"I remember it from my first lecture," she said, "I remember thinking how sorry it looked."

"Sorry! My father used to wear one just…"

Sara smiled and it occurred to him that his father was an old man from another era and perhaps he was too young for that style jumper.

"It was lost for a long time and then I found it in the back of the closet."

Sara smiled again and said, "I would suspect that was no mistake. I have about one-tenth the style of Melissa and I would prefer you not wear that in public."

"It's that horrid?"

"Yes, my love it is, but it does remind me of the day we met so it will be safe from the bin."

He responded, "I'm still waiting for that kiss."

Sara smiled and gave him what he wanted.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Sara liked her Internal Medicine rotation, but she wished she was back with Ted at the GP surgery. The patients were of course adult and tended to be older with more health issues, so she was exposed to many great learning experiences.

She and Teddy would often discuss some of her discoveries which proved to be enjoyable. It was a taste of what working together would be like. Teddy didn't really know the doctors she was working with except by reputation. He assured her when she received her assignment they were known to be good. Tim said he was in school with Jim Albert and was sure Sara would like working with him.

Her hours were remarkably better as she only had to go in one weekend a month. After her third week, she started rounding with the doctors. Unlike General Practise which was typically just new mothers and babies, Internal Medicine had a long rota of patient under various specialties including quite a few cardiac patients.

On her first morning with Dr. Albert, she saw Tim and said with a smile, "Good morning Dr. Turner."

Tim stopped and said, "Sara. Jim, you're lucky she was one of our best. She'll be joining us when she done."

"You never know, Turner. We could make her a better offer. Maybe I'll get the girl this time," Dr. Albert said.

Tim laughed, winked at Sara, and said, "There is absolutely no chance of that."

Ted laughed when she told the story. He then said, "I can drive you the days that I am going to hospital. It'll be easier for you and we'll see each other."

"Are you sure?"

"I can stop for you on the way to the babysitter even the kids will love the chance to see you."

"What will people think?" Sara asked.

"We're adults, love. People most likely already think," he said.

So it started two or three morning a week, they would arrive at hospital together. They would ride the lift and typically get off on different floors. The second week, Ted had to see a cardiac patient and they walked off the lift together.

"Have a good day," he said.

Sara smiled at him and said, "Bye."

Dr. Albert asked, "Was that Tim Turner's brother?"

"Yes, Ted," Sara answered and felt the need to add, "We're engaged."

"No wonder Tim was so sure I wouldn't steal you."

"I thank you for the compliment, but I will be going back to GP," Sara said firmly.

Obviously Dr. Albert knew she just finished at Ted's surgery. If he had an issue with it he kept it to himself. Sara was glad that Ted was honest with the Dean, but she knew her work spoke for itself.

Back at the surgery, she sensed she had been mistaken. Dr. Albert quickly went behind closed doors with the other doctors. Sara knew they could be discussing anything, but suspecting it was about her. She had been working as hard as she did at Ted's surgery. She didn't stay as late because she was in a rush to get to Ted. Still she was diligent. She had even tried to show that she could work more independently, but that shift had not happened. It was strange to be watched so closely again.

At the end of the day, she noticed that Dr. Albert pulled Erin into his office and when she came out she was looking in Sara's direction. Sara was in a state and she really needed to see Ted, but she had her lecture. She rang him, but he didn't answer.

He rang back a few minutes later and said, "I just arrived at the babysitter."

"Can you swing by and pick me up? I really need to see you."

"Of course...What's wrong love?" he asked concerned.

Sara waited outside her surgery. When she saw his car approach she sighed and climbing in. He was immediately concern by the look on her face.

"Where do you want to go? Home?"

"We have time if you'll drive me to my class," she responded.

They drove in silence and once inside he pulled her into his arms and she clung to him. He wondered what could be wrong. Did she make a mistake with a patient...unlikely, he thought, but she could be hard on her own expectations of herself. Sara eventually loosened their embrace and told him about the closed door meetings.

"I would love to say you're imagining it, but most likely they have raised a concern. Still that is no reason to worry. The dean will straighten things out. I don't feel we did anything wrong. You learned because we taught you and you're a hard worker, not because we cared for each other. I don't feel that I gave you more opportunity than Angela gave Lydia. You may have taken advantage of more opportunity to learn, but that's just who you are."

Ted felt a bit desperate to get her to relax. He remembered only too well when she was scared before, she pushed him away. Thankfully this time she reached out to him instead. She was his partner and he wanted to deal with any challenge together.

Ted and the kids dropped her at university for her lecture. She went in and sat next to Lydia. She glanced around the room and saw Erin and smiled at her.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked.

"Just a little rumbling about my relationship and the fact I just finished my rotation at the surgery," Sara whispered.

"Oh hogwash! Like I said before, you couldn't have gotten higher marks, because you deserved the highest from your hard work and skill. I know I am not half as good as you."

"Lydia, that isn't true. You are very good. Your marks were high as well," Sara reminded her.

Sara found she liked this lecture, because she could concentrate. She wasn't afraid to ask questions. With Ted's lecture, she spent too much time thinking of him and once her crush started she would never speak up for fear she would give it away.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

The only word Timothy Turner could use to describe his reaction when he saw the diamond on Sara's finger was shock. The only other person he knew who got engaged that quickly was his father.

He could still remember that in between time when Mum was no longer Sister Bernadette, but not yet Mum. It was an awkward time in which she spent a lot of time at the flat, but didn't quite belong. Even at his age, he knew the significance of the nun leaving the convent to be with the doctor. He heard women talk and it bothered him and it definitely bothered Mum.

His brother had been surprising him at every turn lately. First was the discovery that he and Sara had been secretly having a relationship. Tim liked to know what was going on with everyone and it was a blow to realize his brother had been deceiving him. Jules, of course his lovely Jules, had figured it out and Tim didn't believe her. That was another reason he felt foolish, after over thirty year he should know better than to question his wife.

To Tim, she was a saint. She had to be to put up with his antics through the years. He liked to have fun and Julie was his side kick at times and the one who kept him on the straight and narrow at other times. He saw that Sara was his brother's everything and that made him glad. It bothered him that his brother fell for what he considered to be the wrong woman the first time around. Of course, he couldn't think of it as a mistake, because he knew enough about genetics to know that those two munchkins that he loved dearly needed that relationship or they wouldn't be. Tim had accepted his brother's odd marriage long before it abruptly ended in tragedy.

The Turner family had never been stronger as when they rallied around Teddy and his children after Melissa died. It was an awful, dark time. The accident was horrible enough to make the news. There was an investigation and as more was learned about what happened, it became more and more clear that speed, too much alcohol and lack of restraints were all responsible for taking Ted's wife. It seemed that every day there would be more information and official business to get in the way of the grieving process. It was all one big nightmare. Meanwhile he and Angela had to keep the surgery going. They had patients who needed them as much as their brother needed them, but patients always came first. They grew up understanding that, and no matter how many years went by that hadn't changed. So they just gave more of themselves to be there for their patients and their brother, because that was the Turner way.

He was really proud of Teddy for coming out of the dark hole as well as he did. He watched him as he moved about life and did what he needed to do. He gave every non-working moment to those kids and they probably were the difference in his ability to carry on. He dedicated himself to his patients and his work. Ted did question his ability to continue his university work, but it was Julie who convinced him that they could make it work. His wife was a saint through it all. She quit the surgery which he was selfishly disappointed about and took care of those little ones full time.

But that was all in the past now. Ted was happier than Tim could remember in years. Ironically he was going to have it all...a wife that he adored and who clearly loved him. In addition, she would be working with him side by side every day. He really was his father's son. Tim could only imagine that Dad was smiling down on him.

If anyone told Tim that he would be as close as he was to his brother and sister, he might not have believed it. Being a teenager and having to deal with them as babies was not always easy. Of course with Teddy he was off at university by the time he was three. Still when he came home he made time for them and it was his little brother who changed Tim's life forever.

Tim could remember not really wanting to go to the party. He had been working too hard and was tired. He had thought he might go home instead, so he could wake in the morning and let Mum cook him a decent breakfast and steal his father's _Lancet_ and perhaps have a knockabout with Teddy, because that boy did love football. Instead he was told there would be girls there. Too often these parties ended up being a bunch of men sitting around talking medicine and drinking too much.

When he saw the pretty blonde, he was intrigued, but she was surrounded by others. He couldn't tell if she was pleased about the attention or not. He noticed that Jim Albert was trying particularly hard. Tim had a reputation for being a jokester so convinced the girl wasn't going to notice him he let his sense of humor out and entertained them a bit. He wasn't sure why he decided to go to the piano, but he played some fun and slightly off color songs for a while to keep everyone entertained. At some point, he noticed that the blonde was looking his way so he played a lovely tune and announced that it was for her.

When she came to thank him, he was a bit surprised. He expected her to ignore him. He wasn't sure why he mentioned his mother, but mentally liked that she had sympathy for him. He quickly let her know that he was fine, but in a world of every man for himself he like that she seemed to care.

He could never thank Ted enough for charming Julie that day. When he had come home to take the little ones to a film, he never expected it would be the most important thing he would ever do in his life. Seeing her waiting looking rather forlorn, he recognized her immediately. He knew that she didn't even notice him, his brother and sister's arguing had caught her attention. He was surprised when she agreed to come with them and then his little brother did his magic. Everyone loved that boy and Julie was no different. He was the miracle that changed lives, because he certainly changed Tim's. Tim didn't find out until later that Julie was supposed to be meeting Jim Albert and he had been delayed at the hospital.

When he got an odd phone call on Tuesday morning he was reminded all too well of what Teddy did for him. Jim Albert called and as always he inquired about Julie when they spoke. Tim had to believe since Jim was married for as long as Tim, he was over the fact that Tim got the girl, but his comment at hospital the other day made it clear that Jim hadn't forgotten.

Jim said, "I'm just a bit concerned about your brother and his relationship with Sara Macmillian."

"Oh, what kind of concern," Tim said not wanting to give anything away.

"You said yourself that she just finished at your surgery and now they are to be married."

"Yes, there is only so much that one can control and when we fall in love is not one of them. However they were never unprofessional and Angela and I didn't even know they cared for each other until after her rotation ended."

"But it's more. He is on staff at the university," Jim protested.

"Yes, and that was why Ted asked for me and Angela to submit evaluations on Sara's work and I believe he delivered them and her final paper to the dean to mark," Tim explained.

Jim grumbled a bit and Tim continued, "I suggest if you have any concerns that you contact the dean. My brother assured me that he was above board on this. Jim, you've worked with Sara for a few weeks now. Have you found any reason that one would need to inflate an evaluation for her?"

"No, you have a good point there. She is quite remarkable."

"Yes and apparently my brother is no fool, because he recognized just how remarkable she is. He's had it rough for a few years and I've never seen him happier," Tim said.

"Why is it that you, Turner men always get the girl?"

"It's the Turner charm! How's your wife?"

"Wonderful, busy being a grandmother."

"Well there, Jim, it looks like you have something that I haven't. Neither of my girls are even married yet. Enjoy yourself," Tim said with sincerity.

After the call he went to find Ted...


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

On Tuesday, things at the surgery seemed back to normal. Erin spoke to her and acknowledge that she heard that Sara was engaged to Dr. Turner.

"A lot of students are going to be heartbroken that he's not available any longer. What happened anyways...he was married and then he wasn't?"

"No, he hadn't been married for a few years. His wife died. He just stopped wearing his ring."

"Because of you?" Erin asked.

"Because he was ready to let go of the past," Sara answered and thought _because of me_.

At the end of the day, when Dr. Albert asked to speak to her she was nervous, but she trusted Ted and walked into his office with her head held high.

"I think you may have figured out we were surprised to find out about your relationship with Dr. Turner."

"Yes, but…"

He put up a hand to stop her and said, "We've done some follow up and aside from poor timing, we don't think that you received any advantage because of it. I've known Tim Turner a long time and although there was a time when I didn't like him very much, I've always found him to be a fair and honest man. So after speaking to him, I feel comfortable that this needn't to go any further."

"You may contact the dean if you like. He determined my mark for my last rotation and it was right in line with every other before that."

"I don't doubt that you're a good student," he said.

"Thank you. I strive to do my best. I am used to more autonomy, but I'm not sure if it works differently here or if I'm still working towards it. This is my last rotation and if I need to do something to gain more independence, I would be happy to do it with supervision like is expected for any PA, of course," she breathed for having completed her speech, she felt better.

"I would say you have a fair point and we have been slow in our transition for no apparent reason. I'll see if we can move you along at your own pace, but I'm not sure Erin is ready so let's not be too obvious."

"I understand."

Sara was aware that Erin was a year behind her in the program. She was also younger and had not worked in the medical field for as long as Sara had.

Sara found Julie at Ted's house at the end of the day.

"Oh Sara!" Julie exclaimed, "We have so much to talk about. We're running out of time."

She and Julie talked wedding...food, flowers, music… They had sent invitations to their small number of guests.

Julie said, "On Saturday, we must go shopping for a dress."

"I know I need a dress. I have some savings now that I only have one more rent to pay."

"Mum really wants to come. She knows that a bride needs a mother," Julie said.

"I have to work Internal Medicine in the morning. "

"Perfect we'll pick you up," Julie said.

"Pick who up?" Ted said walking in the room.

"Sara. Mum and I are taking her shopping on Saturday," Julie explained and said, "Here eat you haven't much time before your lecture."

"Thanks Mum," he laughed and said, "I'm on call so Louise will be here. I was hoping to take Sara on a date."

"We'll be home in time. Be careful Sara, you may be abandoned if he gets called out. It has happened more than I can count," Julie said.

"Sara can come with me," Ted reminded Julie.

Sara updated both Ted and Julie on the developments at the surgery. Then Teddy shared Tim's conversation with Jim Albert.

"Sounds like it has all worked out," Julie said.

Sara asked, "Dr. Albert mentioned not liking Tim at one time. What was that about?"

Ted said, "I have no idea. It didn't involve me."

Julie laughed and said, "Actually Teddy, love, it had everything to do with you and me."

"What did I do? I don't even know Jim Albert!"

"Well Julie started...do you remember the day you met me?"

"Of course, I fell in love," he winked at her.

"Again, do I need to leave you two alone," Sara said with disbelief.

"No!" they said in unison.

"Yes and I fell for the little boy who loved football and wanted to be a doctor and who looked up to his big brother like he held the stars in his hands...so I decided to give him a chance. Well anyhow, I was supposed to be meeting Jim Albert at the movie house and he was late. Needless to say when he did arrive I was around the corner at the chippy with you and Jim had lost any chance he had to Tim. What Jim didn't know was I wasn't all that keen on him anyways. I did want to see the film that he had asked me to so I agreed to meet him."

"Did you ever see the film?" Sara asked.

"Oh yes, I went with Tim. I even let him put his arm around me," she smiled.

"Tell me there wasn't any mushy stuff!" Ted teased and Julie just laughed.

Sara put Bernadette and Patrick to bed and waited for Ted. She still felt like a guest in his house even though it would soon be her home. She watched the time waiting for him to come home. When he appeared, she said, "Your girlfriend's gone."

"Darling, I only have one girlfriend and she's the love of my life. In fact, she was on my mind all night," he said taking her in his arms.

"Really what were you thinking about?" she smiled.

"This," he said as his mouth approached her.

Ted loved the way she responded to him. If only he could have her the way he dreamed, but he promised his Mum. He wasn't going to break that promise even if it killed him.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

At noon on Saturday, Sara climbed into the back seat of Julie Turner's car, as Mrs. Turner was in the front. "First stop is lunch," Julie announced.

Once they were seated, Mrs. Turner said, "Sara dear, I would be honored if you let me purchase your dress."

"I don't know what to say. I do have some savings," Sara explained.

"I had a horrible experience when I went to the bridal shop alone. I didn't know what I wanted...I didn't feel like I should look like a bride because of my past. The woman at the shop told me a bride needs her mother," Shelagh explained.

"Oh Mum! How awful. I never knew you went through all that, but you did wear a beautiful white gown as a bride should," Julie was moved by the story.

"I did. Thanks to the support of my friends. I wouldn't have if the wedding wasn't postponed," Shelagh explained and turned to Sara and said, "I want to give you this gift of a dress. Between Julie and I, you'll have two mothers with you today."

"Thank you."

"And thanks for pointing out, I'm old enough to be her mother," Julie teased.

"You are, just as I could be her grandmother," Shelagh said.

"Well no matter, I'm thankful for you both," Sara said.

Julie added, "Someday when Bernadette is to be married, you'll be there for her."

"How soon did Tim accept you as his mother?" Sara asked Shelagh.

"Poor Timothy longed for a mother. Patrick's work kept him so busy and Tim was left to his own devices much too often. We had a special friendship already much like you and Bernadette and little Patrick."

"He was so young to be left on his own. It would be like Angela's Alex being left alone," Julie said.

"The world has changed since then," Shelagh said.

They finished lunch and started at the bridal shop. Sara was surprised at how many choices she had considering her criteria was off the rack and not full length. She was not looking for a bridal gown. She found a dress in beautiful white lace. It was elegant and although it was a bit long, it fit her perfectly.

When she tried it on and came out, Shelagh said, "Beautiful!"

"Perfect for your small wedding, "Next stop shoes," Julie announced.

Sara found a perfect pair of shoes. The heel was a bit high, but with Ted she needed the height.

"Those will be perfect with your dress,"

Shelagh said.

"One more stop," Julie announced, "It's time for my gift to you."

Sara took two steps backwards when she realized she was being led to the lingerie shop. "Come on Sara. You want to knock Teddy's socks off, don't you?" Julie asked.

"This is embarrassing," she said.

"I had proper attire for my wedding night and I was previously a nun," Mrs. Turner said quite matter of factly. Both Julie and Sara laughed at her comment.

They pushed Sara through the door. Sara was surprised to see it wasn't all risque. Julie insisted that she needed a new bra and knickers. Sara felt sexy just trying the bra on. The negligee, she eventually chose was just a bit modest, but her shopping companions agreed it was perfect.

She had never had this much fussing over her. It was uncomfortable for her. In the car again Julie said, "See you'll be home in plenty of time to get ready for your date."

Mrs. Turner asked, "Are you sure you don't want a veil?"

Before Sara could answer Julie said, "I think she made the right choice. She can have her hair done up with some flowers. It will be as elegant and sophisticated as Sara is."

Sophisticated, Sara would never describe herself that way. When they arrived at her building, Julie offered to keep her dress and said, "You'll need to dress at my house."

Sara was amazed at all the things she never considered and was thankful for the two women and told them so. They assured her that they were equally thankful because she's made Ted happy.

When Ted came to fetch her, she was ready. She thought he looked extra handsome. Perhaps it was because this was their first real date. Ironic she had a wedding dress, but had never really been out with him."

"Did you have a successful day," he asked.

"Yes. It was perfect. I love your family."

"You're perfect. I can't wait for you to be my bride," he said as he took her in his arms. He kissed her soft and gentle and then said, "If we don't go now, we may never make it."

They went for the romantic Italian dinner, he been longing to take her to. They held hands and gazed into each other's eyes. They had warm crusty bread and delicious food sans the chianti.

"Next time. When I'm not on call. This is my last weekend on call before the wedding. Poor Louise is going to miss her weekends," he said.

Sara realized that as his wife she would be home with the children when he was called out. She would be sharing his bed. She wondered how it would feel for him to leave her when he was being called out in the middle of the night. Would she miss him? She had never shared a bed before except with friends as a girl.

"I can't believe this is happening. I'll really be living at your house."

"It'll be your home," he said squeezing her hand.

"Your mother insisted on buying my dress. Julie took it home, because she wants me to get ready there. I never had some many people treat me so wonderfully!"

"I told you they all love you," he said.

They went to Sara's flat after dinner. They kissed a while and Ted moaned because they both had to be at hospital early. He left promising to pick her up in the morning.

Sara fell asleep feeling like a princess who had found her prince.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

When Ted came for her the next morning, she asked, "Did you sleep last night?"

He wondered if he looked like he felt. "Hardly. It was the worst timing, I had just fallen to sleep when I was woken."

"Did it go well?" she asked.

"Yes, it just took awhile. The poor Mum… the bugger was over nine pounds. I had just enough time for a shower and some tea," he said.

"Did you eat?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, Louise fixed toast whilst I was in the shower. Oh she wondered if she'd see you this weekend."

"I guess I need to face her eventually...no time like the present," Sara said concerned.

"Don't think that way, love. It won't be like that, you'll see. Call the surgery when you're done today," he said and having just parked he leaned in and kissed her.

They walked together and separated on the lift. Ted had very few patients. He saw the mother and baby from last night. He reached the surgery and put his head down on his desk. He was woken by the sound of his name. "Dr. Turner, Dr. Turner, it's time to start," said his receptionist.

He walked out to see his two students looking at him. "Sorry. I was at hospital most of the night."

At noon, they still had appointments. He had looked down more sore throats than he cared to remember. He asked the receptionist, "Has Sara called?"

"Yes, Doctor. She said she would come here."

He continued with his appointments and coming out of an exam room he saw her smiling at him.

"Hello, come to my office," he said. She followed him and said, "You're a sight for very tired eyes." He kissed her and added, "I wish you could help clear out the waiting room. Sit here and wait."

"I thought I sit out there and lend moral support," she said.

"Suit yourself."

He liked seeing her whenever he walked by. He overheard her talking to the students and making suggestions. She even greeted a few patients she knew.

"I wanted to see Sara today," said Mr. Shaw who was in with a nasty cough.

"Sara is just loitering today. I'm afraid," Ted responded.

"I'll come hold your hand Mr. Shaw and make sure doctor's stethoscope isn't too cold if you'd like," Sara suggested.

"Oh please. Now if I were forty years younger…"

"She taken," Ted said quickly and winked at Sara.

"Taken by who? Last time she said she'd marry me."

"Oh she did. Did she? Funny she told me the same thing," Ted said, "Let's have a listen shall we."

"Wait a minute doc...Are you telling me you stole my best gal?"

"Afraid so," Ted smiled like he won a contest.

"Looks like you got the girl just like your father before you."

"Why don't you two stop fighting over me, so we can listen to his lungs," Sara said as she took Ted's stethoscope from him.

After listening whilst Mr, Shaw dutifully breathed, she turn to Ted and said, "There."

He took his stethoscope back and listened to abnormal sounds that indicated pneumonia in the older man's lungs. Lord he thought who knew sharing a stethoscope could be so intimate, but working with her this close was incredible.

He finished up with writing out a prescription while Sara charmed the old man. She explained he should call if not better in a week. Ted spoke up and said, "We'll give you an appointment for a week from tomorrow just to make sure your lungs are clear."

"Can I see Sara?"

"I'm afraid not, but in the Spring I'll be here everyday."

"Are you really marrying the doc?" he asked pointing to Ted. As Sara nodded her head he asked when and in unison, they responding, "In two weeks!"

Ted finished up with the rest of his patients on his own. He heard Sara say goodbye to everyone before she appear in front of him. She came in with her arms out and asked, "Tired?"

Holding each other he answered, "Very. I had fun working with you."

"Mr. Shaw made it fun."

"Should I be jealous?" Sara didn't answer him she just hugged him tighter.

They ended the hug and Ted pulled out his mobile and said, "Someone had time to text me two times today!" Sara laughed because she knew it was her and he continued, "Looks like they've eaten and are at home."

"Let's go then," Sara said.

When they arrived the children greeted them. They had stories from their morning and the last one was, "We had ice cream for lunch."

Ted looked at Louise who just smiled.

Sara said, "I love ice cream."

"Sara and I are going to have some real lunch," Ted said as they went into the kitchen.

Ted heated up their leftovers from the night before and Louise asked, "Were you out late?"

"I came home just after eleven, but then I was out from one to after five."

"You've hardly slept. Go take a nap," she suggested.

"Good idea," Sara agreed.

So Ted finished his food and left Sara and Louise to get to know each other, on his way out of the kitchen he said, "Don't let me sleep more than two hours."

Sara got up to put the kettle on and to do the washing up. "Would you like a cuppa?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be nice. How was your dinner?" she asked.

"Delicious. It was lovely," Sara said.

"Did you work together today?"

"No, I'm on a new rotation...Internal Medicine so I was there."

"When will you be done?"

"I'll sit for my exam the end of March," Sara said, then I'll go to work with Ted."

"It's remarkable!"

"What?" Sara asked handing her the cup of tea.

"You two are just like Ted's parents."

"I suppose there are a lot of similarities. Well from what I hear, Mrs. Turner got on with Tim's grandmother. I hope that will be the same for us," Sara said.

"That is what I want too dear. Neither you or Ted had anything to do with my daughter getting in that car. I may have anger, but not towards Ted and certainly not you," she said.

"I don't want to bring up your pain," Sara admitted.

"They were all drunk and very stupid for intelligent adult women. Stupidity took her, but now fate has brought you. You do love him?"

"More than I knew was possible," Sara confided.

"You are going to be just fine. Now plan on George and I at the wedding. I don't think I'm needed here. I may go home to see how George's golf game was."

She collected her belongings, said goodbye to her grandchildren and hugged Sara goodbye. Sara thought Ted was right, they would get on well enough.

Sara took Bernadette and Patrick out into the garden to play. At the appropriate time, all three quietly crept up the stairs and climbed on the bed. Sara lied down next to Ted and watched him sleep a moment before kissing his cheek. The little ones copied her, but their kisses came with giggles.

Sara realized that he had seen her asleep, but this was the first she'd seen him. She noticed he slept in the middle of his bed. After he finished tickling the gigglers, they ran off leaving them alone.

"You know you're going to have to move over and make room for me in two weeks," she said.

"You'll be sleeping in my arms, like this," he said and put his arm around her pulling her head on his shoulder.

She put his hand on his chest and said, "I like this." All she could think of was in two weeks this would be her bed. She kissed his cheek again and slid off the bed.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

When Ted was woken by Sara and the kids, it felt like a dream. He had been sound asleep and to wake to her kissing his cheek was… Oh Lord how was he ever going to get through another two weeks?

When he went to get up his eyes settled on the chest of drawers that were soon to be for Sara. The top was cleaned. More specifically the pictures were gone. He been meaning to put them away, but wasn't sure where away should be. Downstairs the only pictures that remained were of his children and his family. Mel was gone except for the big Turner family picture. He knew it had to be Louise. He felt horrible that she was the one who prepared his home for Sara.

He found them… his family, he thought, in the kitchen drawing. Bernadette appeared to be working on a family picture. Patrick was drawing robots or monsters or monster robots, it was hard to tell. Sara was drawing the children quite wonderfully.

"Another hidden talent?"

"It's just for fun," she said, "Don't tell me your mother is artistic."

"A bit," he laughed, "but there are many ways you're different. For one my mother never woke me like that."

Sara didn't stay long. She had some work to do before her lecture. At bedtime, Ted noticed that each of the children had a picture in their room with their mother in it. Louise, he thought, he'd have to thank her.

Later he and Sara spoke until he was practically asleep. He brought up a subject that he spoke about without pause with his patients, but felt awkward with Sara.

"We need a plan if you're not wanting a baby right off," he said.

"Oh that's all set," Sara answered.

"Really. does it involve a case of Durex?" he asked.

"No silly, I saw Emily a few weeks ago. I was overdue for an exam and she gave me a prescription," she explained, "Obviously I couldn't have gone to you," she paused, "or your brother and I felt more comfortable with Emily than Angela."

"Alright then that's one less thing to think about," he said thinking that he just wanted her to be his wife.

"It seems like 'that' is all you think about," she teased.

"You're absolutely right and I'm not sure that's going to change after we're married," he said and meant it. He expected that once he had her, it would never be enough. It seemed to be that way with Sara..never enough kisses or time spent together or conversations. He was always longing for more.

Sara arrived at her lecture and slid into the seat next to Lydia. "I can't believe two weeks from now, you'll be married, Sara," Lydia said.

"I know. I never thought I ever be married and now it's wonderful," Sara said.

"Billy was complaining that he doesn't even know doctor. We should go out so they can get to know one another," Lydia suggested.

"We'd need someone to mind the children. It would be better to just come over to Ted's besides it would be good for Billy to meet them too. I'll check with Ted," Sara explained.

It was arranged that Billy and Lydia would come on Saturday… one week before the wedding. Sara worked at the surgery then went to Ted's to make her famous sauce. She was there completely alone as Ted was out with Julie and the children shopping for their wedding outfits. Julie was adamant that this was his responsibility not Sara's.

Sara had been at Ted's alone before and she kept reminding herself that it would be her home soon enough. For the first time, she dared to explore a little. She went to his walk-in wardrobe. There she saw all his clothes very neatly hanging on one side. The other side was completely empty just waiting for her clothes. Sara wondered for how long Ted had been seeing that emptiness day after day. She suspected that it had been long before they met.

Not willing to investigate further, she returned to the kitchen and started her required reading before Monday. She loved this kitchen from the moment she saw it. She couldn't believe it would be hers. Some days she still needed to pinch herself, but when she was with Teddy it all seemed real and so very right.

She heard them before she saw them. Teddy looked exhausted, but his face lite up when he saw her. "We were successful, but it was painful. I think Jules was right. You may have decided to call off the wedding if you had shopped with those two all day."

"It couldn't have been that bad," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"This is making it better already," he said and he kissed her long and deep. Sara felt her body respond. She was scared and excited knowing that in just one week she could let her body fully respond as it longed to.

"We're having company soon," she reminded him when the kiss broke off.

Teddy sighed and said, "Is it okay if I sit for awhile?"

"Yes, I have everything under control I was just reading. I'll sit with you."

Sara followed Ted and they found Patrick asleep on the sofa and Bernadette quietly reading. "They're worn out too," Sara whispered.

Ted sat and Sara settled against him. Bernadette asked, "Sara can I read to you?"

"Of course."

Bernadette read and Sara helped her sound out challenging words. Meanwhile Ted also fell asleep. Sara and Bernadette went into the kitchen together.

"Will you really be our mummy after the wedding?" she asked.

"Yes, but your real mummy will always be your mother. I want you to always remember that," Sara said.

"What will I call you?"

"Whatever you want?"

"Can I call you mummy?"

"Yes, if you'd like. I would like that very much," Sara said and hugged her and said, "We need to wake those lazy boys, before my brother comes."

Sara woke Ted with kisses. He said, "This is my favorite way to wake."

"Wake your son. We have company coming," Sara said softly.

When Billy and Lydia arrived, Bernadette said, "It's Trixie."

Ted said, "Her name is Lydia even Uncle Tim doesn't call her Trixie anymore."

He offered drinks and Sara led the conversation by telling her brother about their father's planned arrival on Friday afternoon. "Ted's going to pick him up at Heathrow and he'll stay here Friday night. Can you get him back to Heathrow Saturday evening?"

"Why are you busy?" he teased.

"Ignore him," Sara warned Ted.

Once he warmed up Billy started entertaining with stories from his firm. Billy was a storyteller and Ted who knew the type that he was making fun of was in stitches.

Lydia was quiet, she couldn't believe that this would soon be Sara's life and home. She watched the way she interacted with the children… just the act of giving the boy, Patrick, a cup of water, it was so natural like she'd done it a hundred times.

Lydia also watched the way Sara and doc...Ted were together. They seemed always aware of each other glancing across the room or when nearby always touching… just simple things like a hand on the arm or back. There was a definite comfort level between them. Lydia thought if they had that now, what would it be like when they were lovers...married.

She'd be stupid if she believed their relationship just started when they finished GP. Yet that thought made her equally stupid, seeing as she worked with them day in and day out and didn't notice a thing. Finally after a glass and a half of wine with dinner she said, "I can't figure it out, but I know this thing couldn't have just started at the end of rotation."She watched as they looked at each other. Then she said, "I don't care. I mean you couldn't possibly given her higher marks than she deserved."

Ted said, "I didn't the dean marked her work and evaluations. I couldn't ethically."

"How long and how did you hide it?" she asked.

"It started the weekend that I asked for your CV," Sara said to Billy.

"That was months ago. I was at your flat still."

"Yes, I remember," Sara said.

"I don't understand you were so indifferent to each other. You never found him as hot as I did in his shorts."

"I told you she said I was hot!" Ted exclaimed.

"I did too! Believe me, I did, but I hid it," Sara said.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you. I just can't figure out how I missed it," Lydia said and then exclaimed, "Oh! There were some things… like when you reached over Sara for that file," Lydia said.

"Yes and you were sure I wouldn't be interested in Sara," Ted teased.

"Enough of this talk, I'm just glad my sister is happy," Billy said and he raised his glass, "To Sara and Ted may you always be happy… Now what about the stag do?"

"No stag do!" Teddy said, "I outgrew that years ago."

After they left, Sara said, "That went better than I thought it would."

"I really like your brother," Ted said.

Sara was glad, but all she could think of was in one week's time they'd be married.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

For Ted a week never went by so slowly. He was lucky he didn't have much to do in the way of preparations. Even the rings were taken care of. He would wear his father's wedding band just as Timothy wore his other one. Maybe Patrick will wear the one that Ted tucked away someday. It seemed like a long time since he had taken it off, but it really wasn't. Angela was spot on when she told him to put it away. He didn't want his children to forget their mother, but at the same time he wanted Sara to fill their motherless void. Let's hope they're as resilient as his Mum always said.

They would each be close to the parent they had loved and lost, because Sara's father was bringing her mother's wedding band for her. Sara said she always wanted her mother 's ring. Her father didn't want it out of the family. He knew it would mean more to Sara than it would to Billy's future wife whoever she might be. Sara wondered if her brother would stay with Lydia. She wasn't sure how serious they were. Neither were letting on at least not to her. She was interested in what would happen at the wedding when her father met Lydia. Sara couldn't wait to see her father again. Ted promised that his wife would get to see her father more often. _His wife_ , two words that once brought her angst now brought her great joy.

Ted's father was never far from his thoughts. Ted realized that he never thought about his father having been married before until he became a widower as well. Suddenly he felt as if he was walking the same road of life as his father. Finding Sara only gave that feeling so much more validity. He didn't want history to repeat itself. He feared a crisis that would postpone the wedding. He found himself checking his children daily for symptoms of any kind. He knew it was crazy, but continued nonetheless.

When he put his hand on his son's forehead, Sara asked, "What are you doing? Do you not feel well Patrick?"

"I'm not sick," he answered.

"He's been doing that every morning and night," Bernadette complained.

Sara looked questioningly at Ted who said, "I just don't want to be too occupied with my wedding that I fail to see if one of them is ill."

"Oh Teddy, you're a doctor you should know they're not sick by the way they're acting. They were just running around laughing."

"I know, but my father was a doctor too and Tim was sick...really sick," he said sadly.

She put her arms around him and said, "They're fine. You could never ignore them, not that I think your father ignored Tim. I think Tim was older and purposely hid it."

Later after his children were in bed, he asked Sara, "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely!"

He kissed her and let his hands travel to her breast and buttocks and...then he asked, "Are you nervous?"

"A little," she looked flushed.

"We could take care of it now and then we can just relax and have fun," he said as he started kissing her again.

"Ted," she said pulling away.

"Let's just push the envelope a bit. I promise I'll stop when you say," he looked at her with eyes full of passion.

"I'm afraid that I wouldn't say _no_ and will regret it," she whispered.

"I want to touch you...places," he said.

"I want to touch you places too, but we only have a few days and then we will truly belong to each other in the eyes of God and our families," she kissed him chastely and said, "Maybe I should go."

He sat at his desk thinking of the night before and how he had wanted Sara. He really didn't know how his father could have gone months longer before he took his wife. Having a sick child was like a million cold showers, but still when Tim was on the mend, it must have been torture...not that he really wanted to think about his parents and sex.

The problem was he could hardly think of anything, but sex. He was nervous that he would be too over eager and scare Sara. He felt like a teenager constantly and here he was sitting at his desk and well...Tim burst in and said, "Two more days...cold feet yet?"

"Never!" he answered. Well leave it to his brother to reverse the blood flow.

"I for one am not looking forward to all that mushy stuff you're going to force me to witness!"

"Blimey Tim! You're the mushiest! There is no way your personality could still be keeping Jules happy without mushy stuff."

Tim laughed and said, "Wouldn't you like to know!"

"NO!" Teddy shouted.

"What's going on in here?" Angela popped her head in.

"Nothing, just Tim being Tim," Teddy responded.

She just shook her head and left.

On Thursday after work, he brought the children to Sara's flat to help her pack. She didn't need to be out of the flat until the end of the month, but she would need her clothes and other belongings. Bernadette liked seeing where Sara lived. He wondered if they truly understood that Sara would be living with them soon.

Sara couldn't believe she was packing her belongings to bring to Ted's, but even stranger was in two days, it would not be Ted's, but home...her home. They really hadn't discuss how life would change perhaps because she was there all the time except to sleep. She already had her own key which she had used often.

On Friday at lunch, the staff at her surgery had a little do for her. After the early issue about her relationship with Ted, she had tried not to make a big thing about getting married, but they were kind enough to have cake and a whip around. At the end of the day, Ted picked her up with her father on his way back from Heathrow. Then they picked up the children, who were unsure about the strange man in the car, and Sara explained, that he was her daddy.

"Will your daddy be our grandfather?" Bernadette asked.

"I'm not sure," Sara answered.

Ted said, "It may depend on how well behaved you are."

The truth was her father liked children and they both warmed up to him quickly. When they arrived at Ted's, his mother, Tim and Julie were there to meet Sara's father. Julie had prepared the meal and Sara for the hundredth time wondered how she would ever repay Julie for all she had done. Julie's response to that question was always the same, "Your first born."

Sara was not surprised that the group got along splendidly..the vicar and the former nun and Tim who everyone loved. Sara heard her father say, "Please call me Ian." and smiled. He was relaxed and drinking wine. Sara hadn't seen her father like this since before her mother got sick. She was touched when she heard Ted's Mum say, "My Patrick would be so happy." Then her father said, "My Fiona too." Sara had been just thinking about her Mum.

When Julie offered to put the children to bed, Ted agreed. When she return she told him that she had packed them up to stay the following night with her and remind him that Angela would come over in the morning to help them dress. _In the morning_...he was going to be married tomorrow.

He walked Sara home and after he kissed her goodnight he asked, "You ready?"

"Completely."

Walking home, Ted realized that when he saw her next she would be walking down the aisle toward him as his bride.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

The skies seemed a bit gray, but that didn't bother Ted. When he woke up his first thought was today's the day. He ran his arm across the emptiness next to him and thought never again. He would finally have Sara as his wife and in his bed.

He texted her:

 _Good morning my lovely bride_

She responded:

 _Good morning my groom_

The children were overly excited and none of them ate much breakfast. His future father in-law calmly sat and drank his tea with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Ted asked.

"You're a good father, Teddy Turner, and a good man. You're bairns are quite happy wee things. That says a lot...your patience and calmness in chaos too."

"Am I patient and calm, because I feel like a nervous wreck?" Ted laughed.

"You'll do fine son."

Ted texted Sara again:

 _I can't wait to see you_

The reply came back:

 _No contact with the bride. She's busy_

 _Jules,_ he thought. He wondered how Tim was handling all the woman at his house. With two daughters, he may be accustomed to it.

The morning became more hectic with baths, but thankfully Ange was there for the hard parts...the hair and the bow on the dress. Somehow they managed to be ready without fits or tears and they also arrived at the church on time.

Sara was nervous and had trouble sitting still for her hair and makeup. When it was done she could hardly believe that it was her reflection looking back at her. She suddenly didn't feel invisible. She felt beautiful and a bit sexy with her new bra and knickers. Her dress was beautiful and she felt like a princess. Julie helped with everything...from arranging for her hair and makeup to zipping up her dress.

At the church, Teddy was fidgeting and Tim said, "Why so nervous? This is what you wanted."

"I'm anxious. Anxious to get on with it."

Finally the music started and when Teddy turned to see Sara coming toward him, she took his breath away. Tim beside him put his hand on his shoulder to steady him. She was a beautiful vision with her glow of happiness. Once their eyes connected they held their glaze until at last their hands were joined. Teddy hardly heard a word that was being said all he could do was look at Sara. His heart was so full, it felt like it would explode. He forgot everyone else, including his own children, it was only Sara. When he spoke his vows and said "I will," he meant it entirely, completely, forever.

Sara had never felt more beautiful in her life. When Ted turned toward her, her knees went weak. He was so handsome in his dark suit. He was always handsome, but when he looked at her, his smile was gorgeous. She knew it was meant just for her. Her father too was beaming and she thought she caught a tear in his eye. He spoke of love and commitment and God, and Sara heard his voice, but had trouble focusing on his words.

When she committed herself to Ted, she was teary as well. Together they put the rings on each other and Sara thought briefly of another band of metal, but this one he wore as his commitment to her. Now he was truly hers and their family and very close friends were there to share their joy.

When they finally kissed, it was the sum of their united joy and love and when she felt the tip of his tongue it was a reminder of what was yet to come.

Julie had outdone herself again. Everything was perfect as were their guests which in the end included family and Lydia; Emily and John; Louise and George; and of course Christine, George and Daphne.

"Sara, you're beautiful like a princess!" Bernadette said.

"I feel like a princess, but your dress is beautiful and it makes you look like a princess too. So we're two princesses."

When they stood for pictures Sara thought for a second, now I'll be on his desk and when they gathered for a large Turner family picture she was in it, because she was a Turner now. It was beyond anything she could have dreamed.

Sara was glad that Lydia met her father. She elbowed Billy and said, "You can be next."

Billy hugged her and whispered in her ear, "We'll see. Some of us don't do thing as quick as you."

She and Ted danced which was her one request for the day. How far they had come from that first dance mere months ago when she was so unsure of their relationship. She almost lost him, because she was scared. Now she felt incredible in his arms as he whispered words of love in her ear.

Ted's nieces were excited to see their uncle marry. Evangelina, who had been there for Ted and the kids when he needed his family most, was busy teasing her uncle about being right. "You were her doctor, just like Grandpa," Evangelina said, referring to her comment the day she met Sara at the ballet recital.

Ted responded, "I knew you were right Evie, but it was a bit of a secret at the time."

"Really? You knew you wanted to marry her?"

"Well I knew it was one of the outcomes and the other would have broken my heart," he said looking at Sara making her way around the room to Christine.

"Sara, you're lovely," Christine said as she embraced her and kissed her cheek she continued, "I am so happy for you. Lily is smiling down on you today!"

"You're making me cry, but I think Lily's not alone smiling up there," Sara said. She thought of sweet Lily, who in a way, had brought her and Ted together, but also her mother whose ring she now wore on her finger. Then of the first Patrick, Ted's father, who she wished she had known. Lastly she thought of Melissa, the mother of her new stepchildren who she loved dearly.

Ted came up behind her and said, "Why so serious, love?"

"I was just taking a moment to remember those who aren't with us today," Sara said.

"It's my fault," Christine said.

"No, I'm glad because they all belong with us in thought today," Sara said.

"I know my father would be very happy if he was here and of course Lily," Ted said looking serious.

"Oh dear, it's contagious," Christine said.

"We are too happy to be sad," Sara said as Ted continued to hold her from behind.

Ted's mum came up to them and said, "What a beautiful day! You deserve every happiness!" She kissed each of them on their cheek and said, "Sara welcome to our wonderful family. I hope you find a life of happiness as I have as a Turner."

"Thank you mum," she said with a smile and hugged her.

Everyone was so happy for them, Tim teased and everyone laughed, except Sara noticed his daughters rolled their eyes. Later she saw him with his hand casually on Julie's back and they were talking and laughing with their daughters. She saw them as a family of their own, but yet her family now too.

Angela joined Tim and Julie and the girls. Tim said to his sister, "You do realize we'll probably have a PA out on maternity leave in forty weeks."

Marianne said, "Dad! Stop!"

Angela said, "Look at him. He's so happy. Tim, I think you're right. Do you think he'll ever lose that smile?"

"Not after tonight!" Evie said.

Her mother chastised her, "Evie!" and turned to the others and said, "I think they'll wait a little while."

"Is this another wager?" Angela asked.

"No," Tim said, "No more wagers… You two are horrible."

"Tim, you're just mad because you were left out of the last one," Angela said and they all laughed.

Patrick ran around with the older boys whilst Angela tried to get them to slow down. Bernadette would run off with her cousins and then would be back at Sara's side. She would listen to the adults and finger the lace of Sara's dress.

"Are you happy, love?" she asked Bernadette.

"Oh yes," she smiled.

Teddy came and picked her up and whispered in her ear and she giggled. Sara smiled at them and her heart moved on to see Nana Louise and Ted and Sara followed.

"What a beautiful wedding! Simple, yet perfect! We're very happy for you, Teddy love and you, Sara," Louise gushed.

"Thank you," Sara replied and meant it.

"We've enjoyed talking to your father. I guess he and I have a bit in common, huh Ted," George said to Ted.

Ted laughed, "Lucky me two fathers-in-law."

The day seemed to fly by like a Ted whispered, "Are you ready Mrs. Turner?"

Sara smiled and began her goodbyes. She held her father extra long and thanked him.

"I love you, lass," he said and to Ted, "Take care of her." Ted shook his hand and assured him that he would.

Last she hugged Bernadette and Patrick while Ted told them to be good and that they would see them tomorrow.

Once in the car Ted said, "Finally!"


	69. Chapter 69

**Th** **is chapter was the request of my friend who had the privilege of betaing this story and has supported and helped me along the way. Thanks 3**

Chapter 69

Shelagh was filled with love and pride as her son was married. Teddy had made a perfect choice the second time around. She thought of Patrick and wished he was beside her to witness this beautiful event. She knew that he would have loved Sara as much as they all did. Both she and Patrick loved Julie and Michael like they were their own children and now there was Sara.

Her son was so much like his father. They had both suffered so with the death of their wives. The memory of Patrick and Marianne had long since faded, as Shelagh had been married to Patrick well over forty years when he passed. Still his first wife lived on in Timothy and her musical talents were passed on to Evangelina, Evie, who sang beautifully today for her uncle's wedding.

After Teddy and Sara left, she was reminded of her own wedding night. She could barely remember that girl who was once a nun. She was certainly nervous, but still she trusted Patrick. She was surprised when Patrick later confided in her just how nervous he was, as well. Still he was so gentle and when her fear stopped, it was lovely. It was the beginning of a long and wonderful marital union. Their love both emotional and physical only grew stronger over the years. She knew the same was true for her two older children and their spouses. Now she was certain that her youngest would experience a wonderful marriage as well.

If her son kept his promise that he made to her, tonight would be a special night for both Sara and Teddy. If Sara's reaction in the lingerie store was any indication then her son had done the right thing. She could only assume about Sara's past, but if she was correct the girl was bound to be nervous. Still she had to believe that with today's films and novels, Sara must know more than Shelagh did even though she was an experienced nurse and midwife. She had trust that her son would be as patient and gentle with his wife, as his father was with her. Smiling she thought, she'd be looking for their smiles tomorrow.

Her life has been so full of love. The love she had experienced as Shelagh Turner is so different than the love she had in the convent. The convent was a spiritual love whilst her life outside of the convent has been filled with a physical and emotional love. The love she shared with Patrick was physical, but so was her love for her children, their spouses, and her grandchildren. The kissing a child good night, the brushing their hair, the caring for a scrape, the putting food on the table to nourish them and countless others acts were all examples of the love she shared with her family.

She hoped that someday Teddy and Sara would have children. Having had a child that she and Patrick truly shared was wonderful. Although he never took their love from Tim and Angela, there was always something special knowing that Teddy was conceived out of the love that she and Patrick shared. Teddy and Sara's love could very well result in another precious child that they would share. Shelagh thought of the possibility of a new baby in the family and smiled.

Shelagh knew she was too old to be having grandchildren… great grandchildren certainly. Unfortunately that prospect didn't seem likely. Marianne was much too busy finishing her training to be meeting men. Shelagh though she was beautiful and smart enough to be noticed, but Marianne didn't seem to think so. Evie, on the other hand, knew that she turned men's heads, but she had been hurt and wasn't interested in a lasting relationship. Shelagh knew that both Tim and Julie worried about their younger daughter. Shelagh was certain she'd be a grandmother again long before she became a great grandmother.

Patrick had loved their grandchildren. He loved to hold them as babies and play with them. Marianne and Evie had the best of their grandfather whilst he was recently retired and still healthy. She and Patrick loved taking the girls so Tim and Julie could have some time alone. She could still see him holding his newborn namesake with a happy smile, but unfortunately Bernadette and little Patrick were too little to ever have memories of their grandfather.

She and Patrick had so many good years as they grew older. They were able to travel, but also there was always time for their children. He was so happy and proud when all three were practising together at the surgery. He was also pleased with the matches their children made, even Teddy. He often told Tim and Angela to let Ted _live and let live._ Shelagh knew he would've loved Sara the same. Ironically when Patrick reached the point in his life he could spend quality time with their children, they were so busy with the practise, their studies and their own families. Still he and all the boys would find time to go fishing once or twice a year.

They shared many wonderful years together until the stroke took him and he was suddenly gone. She missed her husband with every breath, but she was still loved and not alone. Shelagh told Patrick years ago that she was never alone because she was married to him. She meant it, even during the long hours, often well into the night, when he was gone tending to the needs of his patients, she wasn't alone because she had his love as her constant. Even with him gone, she felt his love with her. Of course she missed their conversation and their companionship, but she still spoke to him every day even though he couldn't answer and she knew he was always with her. Shelagh was very grateful for her children who were always there for her, especially dear wonderful Julie.

She felt peace in her heart that her son was finally whole again. Her children and grandchildren were all safe and well. She felt peace knowing that even though he claimed to be agnostic, Patrick was smiling down on them this day and always. He would also be waiting for her when the Lord decided that her work here was done and He called her home to Him and her beloved, Patrick. Shelagh was filled with love and pride and peace.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

They could have gone to a hotel, but Ted didn't want to be shoved out in the morning. Instead they decided to go to Sara's flat. As she told him with a grin, "It may be shabby, but the bed is decent. It was the only thing I bought new."

"Well that's the only furniture we'll need. Although your sofa does hold a few memories," Ted smiled at her.

The moment the door closed behind them they were in each other's arms. He began pulling pins to let down her hair all the while his lips went from hers to make a trail down her neck. When her hair finally fell he returned to her lips and laced his fingers through her silken mane.

Sara kissed him without restraint and press herself against him. She let out a chuckle when at last her hair was loose. She pulled away from him and said, "I bought us something. It's in the fridge." Then she slipped into the bathroom.

Teddy went to see what she had. She really had read too many novels, because there was champagne and strawberry and cream. Taking out the bottle he shrugged out of his suit jacket and removed his tie and shoes and socks. When Sara stepped out he noticed she too was in her barefeet.

"Those shoes were hurting my feet. Do you want to open the bottle?" she asked.

"Yes, but only a little for you...I don't want you drunk," he teased. They toasted to their love, life and marriage. Then the glasses were put down as all they really wanted was each other.

While kissing her, Ted found the zipper of her dress and pulled it down. He kissed each shoulder as he push the dress off of it. He looked down at her as the dress fell. He expect beauty and perfection, but she was beyond his dreams. Her skin in perfect proportion wearing only delicate lacy bra and pants.

She smiled at him shyly feeling slightly uncomfortable being exposed, but she began unbuttoning his shirt so she would not be the only one. He helped her as he shrugged out of his shirt and she lifted his vest. Finally she was able to see his chest and stomach with the trail of hair that led below his belt. She went to work undoing his belt and trousers and then they fell to the ground much like her dress.

He led her to the bed lying next to her he touched and explored places he'd been dreaming of...her breasts, her flat stomach and below. She went to reach for him, but he shook his head. He knew one touch from her and he would lose the little control he had.

Sara held her breath when he finally put his hand inside her pants. She knew she was ready for everything he had to offer and her body responded immediately and he smiled.

Ted felt her arch. She was warm and soft and smooth and... He returned to her lips and her breasts as he unhooked her bra and saw how beautiful they were. He used his hands and his mouth to discover them. Her nipples were taut and she was pulling at his pants. He pulled off her pants before standing to let his drop. He looked at her lying on the bed completely nude looking at him in the same state of undress. She was pure perfection.

He returned to the bed and kissed her allowing their bodies to be pressed together skin to skin. Returned to the place of all her heat he touched her again and she responded and before he could ask if she was ready she said, "Now!"

She couldn't believe how beautiful he was. When he touched her again she felt like her nerve endings were on top of her skin. Then he returned to her most intimate place and touched her in a way that made her need to be filled by him. Her desire for him was all that mattered when she told him _now_. When he filled her, she felt complete in a way she never knew possible. It was exactly like the bible said, they truly became one. She told him that she loved him as she felt a tightness build within her and then a release like a million shooting stars.

When he entered her, he felt her surround him and he was home. When he heard her declaration of love, he felt like he had a jolt in his heart. Then he completely lost it when he felt the tension and release of her climax, he met her with one of his own. It was incredibly intense and he didn't want it to end. When he looked into her eyes he saw love...the same love that he must have been reflecting back to her.

"You are more beautiful...more incredible than I ever imagined, my love," he said.

"I was afraid my inexperience would disappoint you," she said.

"Oh God, No! You are amazing," he said. He had rolled off her and pulled her towards him so her head was resting on his shoulder.

He realized that it pleased him greatly that he was her first. For him to be where no man had ever been and to claim her as his own was a powerful thing. She was and would always be his.

She interrupted his thoughts and said, "I forgot. I had something special to wear. "

He laughed and said, "You'll have a chance to wear it and I'll have a chance to take it off of you."

He turned his body to meet hers and captured her in a passionate kiss. He soon discovered that after being celibate for so long, his body didn't need much time to recover before his desire for her was fully apparent again.

Later, much later she wore her negligee and they turned to the berries and cream for substance. As Ted predicted the gown did not stay on for very long and the cream...well they found a way to eat it without strawberries, bowls or spoons.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

When they finally slept, it was in each other's arms. When Sara woke, she watched Teddy sleep. She still couldn't believe he was her husband and she would wake with him every day. She didn't realize that she could love him more, but she did last night when they shared the greatest expression of love...She counted the times and thought was it really that many.

Ted woke as Sara was watching him, he rolled on his side and took her in his arms and said, "Good morning love."

He kissed her and before Sara knew it her negligee was on the floor again. They just couldn't get enough of each other. When they were sated Sara said, "Now I don't know why I waited."

"Because once I had you, I would have wanted you in my bed every night and that wasn't possible and besides I promised my mother I wouldn't."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, I disappointed her once...I wouldn't do it again," he explained as he traced his finger around and over her naked breasts, then he asked, "What should we do?"

"Breakfast! I'm starving."

"Alright, but that means a shower. I'll wash your back for you," he said as he got out of bed.

Sara was surprised that she was not embarrassed by her nudity. Perhaps because Ted was a doctor or because after the attention he gave to every inch of her there was nothing left to hide. She liked exploring as well and quite enjoyed his body. She knew they'd have to cover themselves more at home because of the children.

Sara looked the way Ted loved her best...Well perhaps second best after last night. She was scrubbed with her pony tail...just watching her fix it was erotic for Ted, but hunger prevailed. He had long since told her about what he thought when he first saw her after her run looking that way.

He teased, "This time you really do have a glow like you've just been getting some."

They went out to a café around the corner and Ted who order a full english realized that he too was famished. Sara ordered significantly less food. They held hands across the table and gazed into each other's eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Sara asked.

Ted whispered, "What I want to do with you when we go back to the flat."

Sara blushed, "Will we ever stop?"

"I hope not, but we do have to go back to work and oh right, the children."

"Yes," she giggled, "but they go to bed at eight o'clock."

A few of the other patrons greeted Ted and Sara said, "I feel like everyone is staring at us."

"We can give them something to stare at," Ted teased.

"No, thank you," she laughed.

She was beautiful, but when she laughed her eyes sparkled. Ted couldn't believe how willing and uninhibited she was in bed. He had longed for her, but had never dreamed that she would respond so completely. Just thinking of her, he asked, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and together they walked out hand and hand not caring how many heads turned. Once back at the flat it didn't take long before they were back in bed.

Eventually their honeymoon had to come to an end and they drove over to Tim's to get the children. They were greeted at the door by excited shouting and hugs.

Sara asked Bernadette, "What did you just say?"

"We said Daddy and Mummy!"

"Mummy!" Sara said with tears in her eyes.

"Uncle Tim said you would cry," Bernadette said.

"Did he?" Teddy said looking at his brother.

"I just told them if they want to call you mum, they should," Tim defended himself.

Sara walked over to her new brother-in-law and kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you."

Julie said, "You look radiant!"

Ted's Mum joked, "They look tired."

"Mum!" Teddy said.

"I was teasing love," she said, "But actually you do."

Sara blushed and Teddy put his arm around her and whispered, "Welcome to my family." He then kissed her.

Tim yelled, "NO! No mushy stuff!"

When they arrived home, Sara spent some time unpacking. She put her clothes away in the dresser that once belonged to another woman. She was surprised how little it bothered her, because Ted was hers now. She wasn't going to feel bad about taking her place because she knew this was where she belonged, she thought as she placed her toothbrush next to Ted's.

When Ted woke on Monday morning with Sara in his arms, he felt like the happiest man alive.

He was fussing with Bernadette's hair when Sara said, "May I."

Ted smiled and said, "Absolutely! This is the real reason I married you."

Laughing she gave him a _I know better than that_ look over Bernadette's head and said, "That what I thought."

He dropped Sara off before going to surgery. He was teased by how happy he was, but he didn't care. Towards the end of the day he received a message from Mrs. White. He thought it was strange because she was no longer either of his children's teachers. He called her back between patients.

"Mrs. Robert's mentioned a concern to me and I offered to call...It seems Patrick was talking quite a lot about his mother today. He even said that she made his lunch," the teacher explained quite nervously.

Ted let out a breath of relief and said, "No need to worry. Patrick is speaking of my new wife. I've recently married."

"Oh! I didn't know. That's wonderful and it seems that Patrick is quite taken with her."

"Oh believe me we all are. I should have notified the school."

Angela checked in with him, "Is everything alright?"

"It couldn't be better!"

"Wow! It's amazing how getting some has improved your mood," she said.

For so many months Tuesday had been Ted's favorite day of the week. He had special plans for Sara on their first Tuesday as husband and wife. Julie was minding the children and he asked Sara to pop in at the surgery before going home...his home...their home. When she arrived she appeared at his office door like she had so many times before.

He smiled at her and reached his arm out to her. She came to him willingly. She was wearing a skirt that he had requested. She complained saying that she didn't like to wear it as it was tighter and shorter than she preferred. Ted assured her that was part of why he liked it

"I'm glad you wore this skirt," he said with a randy look in his eyes.

She protested and said, "I only wore it twice."

Ted said, "I remember them both. The first was shortly after I started to really notice you and the second was a Tuesday that we spent time together here. There were some things I wanted to do, but couldn't. I can now though."

He took her in his arms and kissed her. He allowed his hands to travel and his new wife showed no signs of complaint. Eventually he lifted her to sit on the edge of his desk.

Sara asked, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," he answered with his voice thick with passion his hand traveled up and under her skirt. With some help he managed to remove her blasted nylon stockings. Realising what he wanted she worked on his belt allowing his trousers to fall to the floor. With her skirt bunched up her waist her pants came off easy. She wrapped her legs around him. In just a few days, she had learned so much and clinging to him she met his every need as he met hers.

"You really thought about doing that?" Sara asked.

"Just about every time we got heated in here, I just wanted to put you on the desk and make you truly mine."

"Well I'm yours now and I for one will never look at this desk the same," Sara said, "What if someone walked in."

"The door's shut and we're married," Ted laughed, "Could you imagine what Tim would say?"

Sara who was righting herself, laughed and laughed and finally said, "You'd never hear the end of it." Then she added, "Who's going to lecture with the glow now?"

Ted laughed and said, "Have I told you how much I love you, Mrs. Turner."

Sara's answer came in the form of a kiss.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Sara couldn't believe she had finished her last rotation and was preparing to sit for her exams. Marriage was certainly agreeing with her and Teddy. The children were thriving. They were a family full of love.

Teddy had his new students starting and both couldn't help, but remember it was a year since they first met. So much had changed for them. The sad widower was a ghost of his past now. He was always happy and joking which made Sara love him all the more.

Sara had to stop by the surgery to speak to Tim, he had asked her to help him with a surprise for Julie. Sara would do anything for Julie after all she had done for her especially the wedding. It would never have been so wonderful and lovely without Julie.

Tim was now referring to Sara as his favorite sister and then after a great pause adding _in-law._ He argued that she was his sister now and so if her called her that it was a compliment. Sara just laughed.

When she walked in Ted smiled at her and said, "Hello."

"I came to see the old man," Sara said, with a wink as Tim came up behind her and said, "Come in sister."

She and Tim discussed some ideas he had for Julie's birthday and decided that Sara would plan a surprise party. Tim assured her that his girls would help too. Sara was enjoying getting to know Tim's daughters. They were becoming her friends even though she was married to their uncle.

When Sara stepped out she overheard the two new students talking. One said, "He's too old for me, but he's cute."

The other said, "He's married."

The first said, "No, I googled him. He's not."

Sara smiled at Emily who whispered, "Not this again," and stepped into the conversation and said, "Dr. Ted is married. We already told you that Sara was joining the surgery in another week."

Sara stepped forward and said, "Sara Turner nice to meet you."

"I thought you were Dr. Tim's daughter."

Sara laughed, "No, definitely not." She walked into Ted's office smirking. When she saw his desk she blushed and Ted smiled. She said, "This office holds so many memories." Ted laughed.

Finally they were getting ready for Sara's first official day at the surgery. Ted came upstairs from feeding the children their breakfast, calling, "Are you almost ready Mrs. Turner? Your boss won't like it if you're late on your first day."

Sara poked her head out of the bathroom and said, "Ted do you think my bosses would mine terribly if I took some time off?"

"Time off whatever for? You haven't started yet."

Sara held up a little plastic stick and she just watched his face as he registered what she was telling him. He hugged her and spun her around.

Sara said, "We can't tell anyone it's much too soon."

Ted laughed, "So we're going back to keeping secrets at the surgery."

Sara smiled, "I suppose we are."

"At least I don't have to pretend not to be happy, because I am just having you there, love," he kissed her.

She broke off and asked, "What was that about not being late?"

Sara Turner had been a nurse for a handful of years when she decided to study to become a physician associate. Two years later she had reached her goal, but her life was barely recognizable to the way it was when she started her training. In just the past year she fell in love and married. She was a stepmother and she had an extended family she loved. Now she had a little bean growing inside her, a product of all that love. _Life can be rather_ _ **unexpected**_ _,_ she mused as she and Teddy walked into the surgery together happier than anyone else realized.

 **Thank you for all those who experienced Teddy and Sara's** _ **Unexpected**_ **love with me. Your comments and encouragement were marvelous. This Turner AU story will continue. First with a Prequel and later the sequel with more of Tim, Angela, Ted, their spouses and children.**


End file.
